Here and Now
by CullensTwiMistress
Summary: It's Senior year at Forks High. Bella and Edward are stuck in an awkward situation. Will they realize they need each other to get out of it? AH; BxE; HS fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Let's start with the obvious, SM owns the characters, I own these musings...**

**CHAPTER 1**

**-BPOV-**

Today is just another day. This will be my new mantra for this year. I swore to myself that my senior year would be different. That this year, I, Isabella Marie Swan, would step it up a notch.

Today is the first day of my senior year of school. I've been going to this school for the last three years. Forks High School, the epitome of a small school in a small town. The hockey team is what keeps us on the map. I would venture to guess that if we hadn't made the playoffs for the last ten years, we probably wouldn't even have a high school anymore.

They would have just bused us off to the nearest high school in the next town over. I remember going to elementary school here and being with these exact same people, none of them have changed, but what they failed to realize after I moved back here three years ago is that I changed.

I had moved with my mom to Phoenix when her and my father divorced. I was eight, very sad and very angry at my father. Little did I know that seven years later tragedy would strike and I would have to come live with him again.

My father, Charlie Swan, Sheriff, fisherman and hockey enthusiast. Those are the only three words I can use to describe him since I can't say I know him much anymore.

He used to be so much more. I used to call him daddy and run to him giggling as he caught me mid air. How things have changed over time.

When my mother decided to leave him, she broke him. She left him for another man and dragged me along with her. I was young and naive and really didn't know any better. She was my mother and I adored her, I looked up to her and truly cherished all the years we got together up until her and her new husband died three years ago, and I came here to live with Charlie. A broken man. I wish I could say that things are better now, but I'd be lying. He's still broken, only now I have to live with him. He spends his days at work, his evenings in front of the television or at the local arena and his weekends fishing with his buddies on the reservation.

Needless to say, I took my mother's passing very badly, but I know that she still looks out for me. She knows how much I loved her and how much I miss her. Charlie on the other hand can't seem to forgive himself for letting her leave. I don't think he quite knows how to respond to me since I seem to be OK with our situation. If he only knew.

I've forgiven Charlie over the years. At some point, I had realized that my mother was the catalyst behind the divorce and did my best to visit Forks and my father during the summer.

When I first got here three years ago, I was the new girl, sort-of. Most people still remembered me and the ones that didn't became my best friends. I was a novelty to most of these people. The Sheriff's daughter, witch made me the talk of the school for at least three months until Tyler Crowley smashed his car in the quad, then I was old news.

Ever since that day I've managed to blend into the background. Being the Sheriff's daughter, I don't generally get invited to parties, altho I end up being bribed into going by my best friend Alice.

Alice, my best friend, and my complete opposite. I'm short, plain, brown hair, brown eyes and no fashion sense whatsoever. Some would call me funny, others would say I have an attitude problem, but given the situation with my mother, I've gotten away with it for a while now. Alice, on the other hand, is a pixie, cute, bubbly, petite, dark brown spiky hair, green eyes and an infectious smile. The room lights up around her, I really don't see what she sees in me, but ever since we walked into chemistry class my first year in this school we've been the best of friends.

Neither of us have had it easy with our families and have bonded over the pain of loosing someone special. In Alice's' case, she lost her father, her mother remarried the local doctor and she ended up moving to our dismal little town along with her twin brother Emmett.

"Hey Bella" I heard a high pitched voice coming from behind me bring me out of my reverie. I would know the sound of it anywhere, Alice.

"Hey Al, what's up?" She looked nice today. But, then again, when did Alice Brandon NOT look nice!

"Oh nothing, just happy to see my best-est friend ever." She said with a face splitting grin.

"Yeah Alice, like we haven't seen each other in years." I chided, lord knows we hung up the phone like five minutes ago. She wanted to make sure I wasn't going to be late. Like that would ever happen with Charlie around.

"Oh Bella, don't be like that, you know I miss your sarcastic wit when you're not around me." She said with a smirk. And who do I see coming up behind her but her beautiful boyfriend Jasper Hale. He was tall, blond curly hair and deep brown eyes, I definitely knew what they saw in each other, they radiated love, and maybe a bit of lust.

"Hey Bells, how are you this fine morning?" Jasper says while putting his arms around Alice from behind. She moved her head to give him access to her neck where he placed a chased kiss.

"Hey Jazzy" Alice responds. And I couldn't help but feeling uncomfortable around those two, so freakishly lovey dovey. It was sickening. Jasper was the Forks High Hockey team co-captain. Popular was not even the word to describe these two, I swear I never knew why I was even friends with them, but I love them. They always made an effort to involve me in everything they did and never made me feel too uncomfortable for being the third wheel.

"So everybody ready for our last year of high school?" I asked well knowing we were more than ready to get out of Forks.

"Oh yeah!" they both responded at the same time. We all had a giggle and heard the first period bell ring. I walked over to my homeroom where our teacher would be passing out fliers assigning us lockers and class schedules. `

As I sat down, I felt Mike Newton's presence beside me. "Hi Isabella"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, hi Mike." I hated Mike Newton ever since he made fun of me for crying in first grade. I can't even remember why I cried, I think I had forgotten my lunch at home and didn't know what to do about it. He had picked up on the fact that I was sitting in the cafeteria crying and just never let the incident go. He was a jackass. Still is.

"Shed any tears lately?" Here we go again.

"You know Mike, it's been twelve years, you'd think you would have forgotten about that by now."

I was glaring at him and gritting my teeth. "I can't believe you're still bringing that up."

A small smile came on his lips, he got what he wanted. Mike Newton got a rise out of me. He turned around, walked over to the back of the class and sat down in the last row. I took my seat in the front row not wanting to see any of them. The teacher handed us our documents and we were free to find our lockers and make it to second period.

I made it out of class without another word from Mike and walked down the hall to the area where my locker was to be located. I found the locker, using the combination on my sheet, opened it and started putting my things away. I had my ear buds in and didn't notice my neighbour coming to put his things away. When I closed the door and turned around I bumped right into him and ended up on the ground on top of him.

XOXOXOXO

"Oh my God Alice, I'm so embarrassed" I was red from head to toe and still shaking.

"Oh Bella, it's not that bad, I'm sure he'll survive. If he can survive being pushed into the ice rink every other night, he can survive being straddled by you." She was giggling at this point.

"I knocked over Edward Cullen, Alice, this is bad." I was slumped over the cafeteria table almost in tears.

"I know, he'll be fine, he's my brother, I know these things." She smiled while she was saying this like it was the funniest thing ever.

"Step-brother Alice, and I know he'll survive, I just don't know if I will" I had a major crush on him in third grade and just never really got over it. I couldn't even look in his direction without blushing from head to toe. The irony in the fact that he lived with my best friend was beyond me. He's never even as much as acknowledged my existence. When I go over to Alice's he's always in his room listening to music or out doing God knows what with Emmett.

Alice's house was a hormonal war zone with the the three of them being the same age. I often wondered exactly what had gotten into Alice's mom, Esme, when she married Dr. Cullen knowing full well that there would be three teenagers in the same house.

Then again, with Alice around, nothing is ever negative or boring. And those boys did have a lot in common since they both played hockey. Edward was the team captain, all around smart mouth and gorgeous. I have found myself gaping at him from afar way too many more times than I can remember. Alice finally asked me if I was her friend because I was in love with her brother, to which I completely denied and told her she was nuts.

These last three years tho, things where strange between Edward and I. I still harboured the schoolgirl crush on him, lets face it, most girls in our school would bend over backwards for him. From what I hear some of them actually do, apparently he's quite the man-whore.

Gorgeous man-whore, tall, spiky bronzed hair that sticks out everywhere, deep green eyes and a gorgeous smile. We never spoke to one another, just eye contact and he'd leave the room I was in, I think I actually made him uncomfortable. Me, of all people. He hated me.

"Stop worrying Bella, you two will get married and have lots of babies someday." she smiled. Jasper came over as she was saying that and he almost choked on the sip of soda he was about to swallow spewing it all over the floor.

"Good lord Alley-Cat, don't say stuff like that without warning me first" Jasper responded while trying to clear his throat.

"Yeah Alley-Cat, seriously, like seriously, are you insane," I glared at her,

"He looked so pissed, he got me off of him and ran off so fast i didn't even have a chance to apologize." Not that I could, I mean, I couldn't even form words when he was around, my brain just melted and turned to putty.

"He'll get over it, just come over tonight and you can apologize then." she said as she got up and met Jasper's embrace.

"OK, I guess, I'll see you later." I got up just as the bell rang, put away my tray and was off to English class.

**-EPOV-**

I was standing at my locker, minding my own fucking business. Trying to open the lock with the combination the school handed out to me when someone just knocked me over. I fell on my ass so fast I didn't even notice who it was until I reached up and moved the body from me.

There she was, Isabella Swan, the clumsiest girl I've ever seen. I swear that girl couldn't walk from one class to the next without bringing someone down. I couldn't say I hated the girl since I'd never even given her the time of day. And she was pretty enough, long flowing brown hair and big brown eyes but, she was Alice's best friend. I'm an ass, but I don't dare fuck with family. I had, however probably fucked about half of the female student body without counting a couple of teachers. _What_? Don't judge me.

As I walked away, giving up on the locker and just going to my next class I couldn't help but wonder if she still had that crush on me. I heard about it when we were little and never really bothered with the knowledge when she came back to Forks. Don't get me wrong, the girl is cute, beautiful even, in that girl-next-door kinda way, which is why I stay away from her. I respect Alice too much to screw her friends. So I ignore the hell out of Bella as much as I can, which is hard because she's at my house more often than her own.

As I got my lunch and walked over to Emmett's table, I noticed Bella hunched over their table and talking to Alice. I think she might have still been upset.

"Hey man, what did you do to Isabella, I think she's crying again." Mike asked while laughing, I swear that guy is a douche. I'd knock some sense into him if we didn't need him on the team so much.

"Dude, get over that man, we were like six and she forgot her lunch," I said while throwing him a french fry "besides, I doubt she'd be crying over that. She knocked me over earlier, typical Isabella Swan."

"Yeah but man, it was funny shit, you should have seen yourselves." Mike was definitely a douche.

"Seriously, get over it" I told him through gritted teeth so he knew to shut up about it. Emmett joined us fur lunch and we talked hockey season until the bell rang. I put away my tray and made it to next period.

English class. I HATED English class. Why do they have to teach us this shit, I mean we already speak it don't we? I'm a smart motherfucker, probably smarter that the teacher. I have always had the highest grades on our class and have maintained it trough rough hockey seasons and a full social calendar. Being popular was very time consuming.

Thankfully the Sheriff loved me, he always made it to all the games, so, when I got into trouble he would call my father and get me off. My father would let me off the hook a lot. He had a guilty conscience over my mother, Elisabeth Masen, she died when I was born and he was the doctor who delivered me. I'm not sure of the complications but he's always felt guilty for not being able to save her so he saved me when nobody else could.

Elisabeth had no living relatives that could raise me so he made it a point to do it himself, some sort of redemption. He has been the best father any motherfucker could ask for. I never ran out of anything, he has made it to every hockey practice despite the fact that he is an ER doctor at the local hospital. Dr. Cullen, is a lifesaver.

He also saved Esme from a life of waitressing and being a single mom after her husband died unexpectedly. He was the doctor in the ER and there was nothing he could do for them. After a long courtship I found myself having two siblings; Alice, my pixie of a sister and Emmett, the enforcer on our hockey team. The guy is a bear. He is about six inches taller than my six foot frame and has shoulders that shouldn't even need padding to make it out on the ice. He is also the best friend a guy could ask for.

I lucked out between him and Jasper, my future brother-in-law, if Alice gets her way, I have everything a guy could ask for: looks, brains, family and pussy whenever I want it.

"Mr. Cullen," I heard Mr. Banner's voice bringing me out of my reverie, "Mr. Cullen, if you could wake up and join our discussion it would be greatly appreciated."

Oh shit i missed something. "Yes Mr. Banner, I'll do it." I had no idea what it was that I was agreeing to. Whatever it was I'd do it to get him off my back.

Little did I know how bad it would actually be.

**A/N: I am trying to fix all of the typos and grammar in these first chapters. Stick with me, the story is actually pretty good!**

**Missy :o)**


	2. Chapter 2

**SM owns as usual... wish I did!**

**CHAPTER 2**

**-BPOV-**

I'm going to die... seriously. I can't believe he just did that.

I had made it safely to English class. I went and sat in what is to be considered my usual spot, right smack in the front of the class right in front of the teacher.

When I first started High School here, I was sitting in the back but soon realized that it made me a target since every other trouble maker would sit there so I started sitting in front, at least that way I wasn't in the path of ongoing criticism from any teachers and couldn't get myself into trouble.

Now, I can't imagine what Mr. Banner was thinking setting me up like this.

He had been talking about our year long English report we'd have to hand in. The first half would be due before Christmas for our first semester report cards and the second half to be completed before the end of the year. The project in its whole is to be worth 80% of our grade. Thanks god I'm actually pretty good at these things, after all, I do speak the language and Mr. Banner is usually not that hard to impress. I think he just likes to look at my breasts and that's why he lets me sit here.

He was saying something about it being a group project and that He'd be picking groups of two. I felt an uncomfortable sick feeling in the pit of my stomach, please god make it an uneven number so I can do it alone. Oh, I would never be that lucky.

He started announcing the groups, Lauren and Ben, Mike and Jessica, Tanya and Felix and then I heard my name along with the last name I ever wanted to be coupled with mine… Isabella and Edward.

I looked up and nodded to let him know I understood, but when Edward seemed unfazed Mr. Banner started at him and he finally said he'd do it. Because apparently it was a big job to be paired up with me for a project. I saw his face contort to a grimace that almost seemed menacing until I heard him ask Ben exactly what it was he had agreed upon. I could have sworn I heard him mutter my name under his breath coupled with cursing.

No, this was not going to be good.

The rest of the day went on without any more surprises. I made it to my truck and as I was about to get in I heard a distinct little voice calling my name from behind me.

"Hey Bells, I heard the big news" Alice sang as she approached me "it won't be that bad" she finished as she brought me into a hug. Alice, always the optimist.

"I swear Alice, I didn't ask for this" I looked at her and couldn't help but frown.

"I know that, silly" she chided "Edward's actually pretty smart, you'll be in good hands"

"That's not exactly what I'm worried about" I said in a low voice.

"Oh, then what is it? I mean, I know you had a crush on him in like first grade, or whatever, but that was like ages ago" she smiled, trying desperately to comfort me "He's not a bad guy Bella, he's my brother and you've been around him more times than I can count"

"Alice" I heard his voice from behind me "could I speak to Bella alone"

Oh. My. God. Shit. I'm not going to survive this thing.

Alice gave me a sly smile and turned around and headed for her car. Edward made his way in front of me and leaned nonchalantly against my truck.

"Hey Bella" he gave me something that looked like a smirk "I was thinking that we should get that English paper over with before hockey season starts"

I couldn't breathe. I think my heart stopped. He was actually speaking to me. I mean, yeah, I'm at his house all the time but he never speaks to me, I don't even know if he notices I'm there half the time.

I've always been so shy around him, just looking at him makes me blush. I've been in his bedroom, sat on his sofa and had drinks with him, but usually Alice was there also and we were surrounded by other members of the hockey team, most of which don't speak to me either. I think I scare them or they just don't know how to be around me since my father is the town Sheriff and all.

"Sure, uhm, when?" I answered looking up at him from under my lashes. Alice had told me that sorta look was considered flirting but I figured why not, after all, nothing ventured, nothing gained, right? I mean, he doesn't see me that way anyways, lord knows if he did he would have made a move y now. Lord knows he's slept with everybody else. Might at well practice at the flirting thing.

"How about you come over after dinner" his smile reached his eyes this time. I think he noticed my flirting. Or maybe not. "We start practices on Wednesday and this way we can decide what this shit's gonna be about" oh that's the Edward I know, potty mouth and all.

"Uhm, sure" is all I could muster as I looked down at my shoes that seemed to be very interesting at the moment.

"Alright, well, see you then." and he turned around and headed for his car.

I got in my truck and drove home. I couldn't believe he spoke to me. I mean, sure he'd have to now, but after I fell on him this morning, I just figured he'd write me off and forget about the project. I guess I won't have a choice but to man-or-woman-up and take whatever he'd dish out. After all, how nice could he be to the girl who ruined his third grade reputation, although, unlike mine, his doesn't seem to follow him around.

**-EPOV-**

Seriously, fucking Banner is a prick! I can't believe of all people he'd set me up with Bella. I know she's smart, heck she's probably even smarter than me and that's saying a lot considering what kind of arrogant jackass I admittedly am. I rock!

I looked at Bella and couldn't help but make a face, I mean fuck me! Alice would hang me by my balls if I ever touched her and every part of my being wanted to touch her.

I've had a lot of girls at this school, probably not as many as my reputation dictates... yeah I used dick-Tate... and shit some of them are actually pretty damn hot, but Bella Swan is beautiful.

I stare at her from across our dinner table at least 3 nights out of the week and never have I seen a girl with nicer skin, au natural, might I ad. Yeah, I'm fucked. I don't know how I'm gonna make it through a year, a whole fucking year, having to be this fucking close to her. It's like dangling a carrot in front of a rabbit.

She thinks I hate her. I overheard her tell Alice that one time, Alice shrugged it off and told her not to worry about being around me. Truth is, I can't hate her. We were kids, she had a crush on me, who wouldn't, and had unfortunately made it known to the entire class.

I think she wrote my name in her notebook with a big heart around it declaring her love for me. Back then, girls had cooties and I was chicken shit.

The other kids in the class made fun of her for declaring her love for me and by the time she moved away, it was a well known fact that Bella Swan was in love with me but that I hated her.

If I would have known back then what kind of a beautiful, smart and quirky girl she'd turn out to be I would have made sure to beat up any motherfucker that tried to make her cry over that shit.

Yeah, they made her cry. I was a dick for never standing up for her. Maybe it's time I start doing it.

It had started with that damn lunchbox, I'm pretty sure Mike was the one who hid the damn thing and that crying shit stayed with her until she moved away. I never thought anybody would remember that, but this damn town is so small, people remember things way too well.

They even knew my mother. That fact would follow me everywhere. I was a god a playing hockey, a natural talent. I started skating when I was 3 years old and can't remember a time where I didn't play the game. People in our town come cheer us at our games like it's the best thing that's ever fucking happened. I was a god to these motherfuckers.

Every game was a testament to my talents. Goal after goal, I scored as much on the ice as I did off the ice. Apparently my mother and father were big hockey fans and made it to quite a few games in their day. When she died having me and Carlisle adopted me, it was only natural for him to make me participate in the sport. Thank god I was good at what I did.

After English class, I had Gym, nothing noteworthy ever happened there, I was good at all things sport. The Spartans wouldn't make it to the playoffs without me.

Yeah, I'm the shit!

I was walking out to my car when I spotted Alice speaking to Bella, I had to talk to her, knowing full well she sure as hell wouldn't talk to me, shit just a couple of weeks ago we were at my house, in my bedroom no less and she couldn't even make it as far as my couch without Alice dragging her there.

I saw the look I could only describe as pure agony the entire time they where there. We were sitting around getting shit faced, as usual, and she looked like she wanted to run. I think she would have but for the fact that she had drunk a couple of beers and probably would have stumbled a little too much in her haste.

I asked her to come over that night so we could sort some shit out and decide our topic. Of course she barely spoke but agreed to it. So that was that, I was going to be alone with Bella.

**-BPOV-**

"Hey Alice, is Edward here" I asked when she opened the door. I had gone home after school, made dinner for Charlie and me and now I was here. Usually it was for Alice, I almost felt bad, a weird nervousness settled in my stomach when I had knocked on the door.

"Sure Bells he's up in his room, just make yourself at home. He won't bite" she giggled at the last statement.

Alice knew too well what had happened in class so many years ago but she never held it over me and always supported me when I was uncomfortable being around Edward. I knew he would never do anything to hurt her, if anything Edward was very loyal to his friends and family. I loved that about him.

I made my way up the large set of stares, passing Alice's room and making my way down the long hallway to the third floor stairwell. They had a beautiful house. It was big and open, almost opulent but very well styled, Mrs. Cullen had wonderful taste. As big as the house was it was very comfortable, very cozy.

As I made it up the stairs I heard the familiar sound of music coming from Edward's bedroom. His was the only room on this floor, it was a converted attic. They had renovated years ago when Alice and Jasper had moved in. Edward called it his sanctuary; it came complete with a sitting area and an on-suite.

I knocked lightly on the door and hoped he'd heard me. When he didn't answer I knocked again. On my third try I hit the door a little too hard and it slid open. I poked my head inside, no Edward.

I was about to leave when I heard a noise coming from the bathroom. Not wanting to intrude I went to step back out when he came out of the room... fully naked, and _glistening_ wet.

**-EPOV-**

"What the hell!" I looked at Bella wearing nothing but a surprise on my face "What are you doing in here" shit she looks hurt.

"I'm so sorry" She said looking at me, at my junk "I'm gonna go home"

"Shit Bella, wait" I said as she turned and headed out the door.

I put on the first pair of pants I pulled out of my drawer, not bothering to dry myself off any better. I had wanted to take a shower when I came home from school since I had Gym class last period but hadn't had time so I figured I'd take a quick one before Bella came over.

"Bella" I shouted as I exited my bedroom door. I could hear her making her way down the steps. I ran as fast as I could and caught her elbow before she could make it to the second set of stairs.

"Bella, I'm sorry" She looked up at me with disgust "I didn't know you were going to be there, I ran out of towels in my bathroom" I tried to explain.

I had failed to notice I was holding onto her arm when she looked down to my hand and flinched. I let it go of her just as fast and saw her turn beet red as she looked back up to meet my eyes.

"I didn't see anything" she said, obviously embarrassed "I swear, I'm sorry" she blurted out.

"You don't have to be fucking sorry, OK, let's just get this shit over with" I turned and started heading back to my room. I could hear her footsteps behind me so I knew she was following me.

We entered my bedroom and I motioned for her to sit on the sofa. She would be comfortable there, lord knows she's sat on it plenty of times.

"So," I started, knowing fully that if I waited for her to speak it would take forever. I really never knew why she never spoke to me. I heard her speak vividly to others when she didn't know I was around. I just made her that fucking uncomfortable. "Did you think about what we should do this paper about?"

"No" she said in a low voice then looked up at me from under her lashes. Fuck me, was she flirting?

"OK then, I have a couple of ideas, let me know if there are any that you could agree to" I could tell how stiff she was. But as I spoke about different authors we could base our research on, all the way from Shakespeare to Anne Frank, I could feel her begin to loosen up. Part of me hoped she would let her guard down and just _be_ because who we are now is definitely not who we were then, and now I could, without a doubt, admit to liking Isabella Swan.

**-BPOV-**

_Holy shit! I saw him naked! I. SAW. HIM. NAKED. _I will definitely be thinking about that tonight when I'm alone in my dark bedroom.

Yeah, girls do that too.

I was a virgin but I still had needs. I knew what an orgasm was and I made it a point to give myself one every time I felt like getting one.

I was thirteen when I first found that little bundle of nerves and have never forgotten about it. You don't forget something that feels that good.

My friend Liz and I had stayed up sneakily watching some porn we had found in her older brother's closet. I went home that night feeling all queasy and my panties were wet. I remember taking a warm bath and washing down there and being pleasantly surprised by the feeling of complete contentment I got when I rubbed that particular spot. I had no idea as to what I was doing and later found out it was supposed to be wrong, but shit, it felt too good.

Over the years I've sort of perfected my technique, often fantasizing about a certain Cullen boy. His bronzed hair, warm smile and nimble hands.

Oh those hands... I would let them rub all over me. I guess being around him, I got some pretty nice views.

I saw him shirtless more times than I could count, staring at the happy trail that disappeared down the front of his pants, I often wondered how big he was down there, not that i mattered, I'd never get to feel him. I had heard other girls talk about him and saying he was god's gift to women but had no idea exactly what that was.

As I stood there for a mere second staring at his manhood, all I could think about was going home, locking myself in my room and getting myself off.

I tried running away embarrassed that he probably saw me staring but he caught me and convinced me to go back to his room.

Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad. All I had to do was be myself. I am not who I used to be, the person I am now is definitely not who I was then.

**Please review!**

**Much love, Missy xxoo**


	3. Chapter 3

**SM owns the characters... I own the books, movies and a healthy obsession...**

**CHAPTER 3**

**-BPOV-**

We sat on his sofa discussing the subject matter. Mr. Banner had explained that the first part of the assignment was to be about the author. We needed to research the personal history of the author and the history behind him. The second part was to be about a specific book or story. How the author came about writing it and a short review including an exert and summary of it.

We discussed possible subjects, mostly it was him talking and me staring at him and nodding a lot.

"Shakespeare would be a good option" he was always going back to him.

"Anne Rice is good too" I chimed in "I like the darkness of it all" He just looked at me like I had three heads.

"Really Bella, I wouldn't have thought of you as a fan" he looked genuinely surprised "We can write about vampires if you want but it's a little cliché at the moment with those other books around"

"I guess you're right, Shakespeare it is then" I agreed, after all, I would love to hear him recite some sonnets.

"There's nothing wrong with Anne Rice, but I have to admit, vampires creep me out a little" he said with a smile "Whatever will be easier for us to do"

"I don't mind Shakespeare; do you have a specific story in mind?" I asked.

"You pick" he seemed happy "I chose the author, you chose the story, teamwork Isabella" I swear he looked relieved.

"Romeo and Juliet?" I looked in his eyes as I said it to convey I wasn't discussing this any further.

"R & J it is then!" he smiled and looked deep into my eyes.

We had come to an agreement and nobody died. I survived being in a room alone with him after seeing him naked. I could do this.

"Bella, I need this grade really bad to stay on the team" here it comes, I'm going to do this alone aren't I. I guess it was to be expected. Things were going too well.

"I need this grade to graduate too, what's your point Edward" I was pissed and glaring at him, maybe it was hurt, I don't know.

"I don't mean anything by it, but we'll have to make this shit work" he mused as he pointed between me and him.

"I don't understand' I said wiping the annoyance from my face and replacing it with confusion while looking down at my hands.

"You never speak to me, you're my sister's best friend. I know I'm an ass, but bare with me for this project, OK, I need you."

I think I came in my panties a little when I heard those words.

"You're not an ass" I responded with a small smile. "I'm just so embarrassed when I'm around you, I don't know, it's just weird."

"It doesn't need to be that way" he said "I got over that shit a long time ago, I can't hold against you that you thought I was hot"

With those words, my heart stopped, he remembered.

"OK" is all I could respond and with that I got up off the couch and turned around to leave. I couldn't stay there with him. He knew all that and never let on that he did. My presence in this house all these times should have been a lot more uncomfortable considering.

Thinking back, I guess they were. But I can see now that it was all me. He never made an attempt as speaking to me. He always let me be around him and never let on that he remembered those days. We didn't interact a lot, I just figured he hated me and kept out of his way.

Now, I don't know anymore. Maybe it was me that made it that way. Maybe he didn't actually mind that I was around. Maybe being Alice's best friend had granted me a pass.

Other girls flirted openly with him on a daily bases, he didn't need me to feed his ego. If he minded that I had had a schoolgirl crush on him, he never commented or let me know about it.

He was always so arrogant and confident, two things I could never be.

"Just so you know, I was an ass even back then and I shouldn't have made fun of you. We have to work together now and I don't want things to be as awkward between us as they have been over the years. I don't want to hurt Alice and if I hurt you it would destroy her." he looked almost serious "I'm not that bad Bella"

Awkward, is that was he thinks that was. Things had been beyond awkward. I was a very talkative, snarky almost a bitch at times, but when Edward Cullen was around, all I could think was that he was hot and looking at him made my brains turn to mush. He was in my perpetual "Spank-Bank".

"I know" I looked up at him and couldn't help but smiled. Edward Cullen _thought_ of me. I was a subject in his inner musings. I couldn't say I minded.

"See you tomorrow" he said and with that I headed out the door and to my truck. I drove home that night thinking that maybe Mr. Banner wasn't a bad man after all.

**-EPOV-**

Romeo and Juliet. Fucking Shakespeare. At least it was fairly easy, I mean we can Google the shit out of that and get this project going.

I can't say this evening was a bust; it was nice speaking to a girl that didn't eye-fuck me the entire time. I might be cocky and shit but that stuff gets to be all consuming after a while. Knowing that she saw me naked and still didn't look at me like I was hot shit really felt good. Strangely good.

I remembered her crush on me; I guess she was still embarrassed. I never thought it was the reason behind the awkwardness.

This evening was a revelation in a lot of ways.

When she left, I almost felt lost. There was a certain comfort I felt when she was around that seemed to disappear when she walk out my bedroom door.

Thinking about what had been said I almost felt bad. I made her feel uncomfortable; It wasn't because of anything I did, which surprised me since I did a lot of shit that could definitely make her uncomfortable.

I'm sure she heard about the whole Tanya debacle. Tanya had been sort of my girlfriend; we had nothing in common except she came to every hockey game. That girl couldn't hear no, it didn't matter where we were.

When Emmett caught us fucking in the janitor's closet, I knew it had gone too far. She got all up in my face saying I was an abusive jackass and that I could never be with her again.

Fortunately it didn't stop the other girls from wanting to be with me. So my life went on and I got a fuck-and-chuck reputation.

Bella was better than that. I knew it. Alice never told me about the real reason behind the awkwardness. I didn't ask.

Alice would have told me the same thing she always does. It's not her secret to tell. The little Pixie is a lot of things and loyal is definitely one of those.

Bella left my room and I heard her say goodbye to Alice on her way out.

I headed down the stairs to get a snack.

"Edward" I heard Alice's voice chime as I walked past her bedroom door.

"Yo" I said as I did a back-step to peak my head in Alice's bedroom.

"How did it go?" she asked with concern written all over her face.

"Fine, she loosened up a bit I guess" I informed her.

"It'll be OK, she's smart you know" she continued "You two have a lot in common, it'd be nice if you could be friends" I knew what she meant. It's been a little hard on Alice to be between us all the time. We never fought about it, or even discussed it much, but I could tell she didn't like the tension that seemed to always loom between me and Bella.

"I know Alice. I told her I understood why she was so uncomfortable around me, I hope she doesn't fall back to not speaking to me, especially since she saw me naked" The last part slipped my lips... damn brain filter.

"What" she gaped at me horrified "Edward Anthony Cullen, What the hell happened up there"

"It was nothing, when she came up i was just getting out of the shower and I didn't know she was there, shit, I swear" I gave her a pleading look.

"Well, you mean, she stayed there after seeing yon naked, gees, it must have been impressive" the horrified look on her face faded away and made way for a funny little smirk.

"Oh my god Ali, you know her better than that" I swear I could feel my face flush. I've never felt like this before, usually I'd be all cocky and shit, but I just couldn't. I can't explain it but it almost pained me to see Alice make fun of our situation.

"I know, just teasing you" she smiled to herself "you almost look embarrassed, what happened to my cocky brother who would have paraded around like he was hot shit just to embarrass her even further, I remember you doing something similar to Leah not too long ago" oh sure, bring up Leah.

"That was different, I was fucking Leah" I said, almost feeling hurt "Bella's different"

I think, in that last statement, I said too much.

Alice's smirk grew into a big toothy grin; she knew I finally felt something. She always had the best intuition, it's like she could see into your future and apparently whatever she saw in mine made her happy.

We discussed my upcoming hockey season and how much training would be involved. I told her to keep out of my business when it came to Bella, to which she replied she'd never get involved in my business unless I hurt her. It is true though, I couldn't have a better sister.

**-BPOV-**

"Oh my god Alice, I saw him freaking naked" I was a cross between excited, elated and shocked.

I had gotten home to an empty house. Charlie left me a note saying he was out doing police business. It didn't surprise me since I knew he did his best paperwork at night when there was less action happening at the office. I noticed he did that mostly as a distraction.

The evening had started out rough but got better pretty quickly. I was surprised at how I actually was able to feel relaxed a little around him.

I went in the kitchen, had a glass of water and contemplated either going to bed or calling Alice. I wasn't sure what to do or how to handle this situation. After walking around the house and picking up the random pieces of clothing and dirty dishes lying around and putting those away, I called Alice.

"Yeah, I heard" I could just imagine the smirk on her face as she said that.

"I guess he told you, huh?" I asked feigning nonchalantly.

"Yeah, he kinda told me the whole story. Ya know, I should be sorry since I told you to go up there, but I'm not" She had amusement in her voice this time.

"It's not exactly your fault, I don't really mind too much either, I just wish he hadn't caught me looking." I'm pretty sure he noticed my eyes trailing slightly south in the split second I had glanced at him.

"Oh Bella, it's no big deal, he's already forgotten that, he's just glad you spoke to him" I couldn't believe he was happy I spoke to him. What the heck does that mean?

"What the heck does that mean?" I was kind of annoyed at her statement.

"It just means it's no big deal" Sounding exhausted like this conversation was getting to her.

"Well, Ali, it kind of is" yeah, I went there.

"Gees Bells, He's my brother for god's sake! You can't go in that kind of detail, that's just wrong" pure disgust in her voice but I knew she was grinning as she said it.

"I can't help it, that's going in the Spank-Bank" Alice and I would kid around about some of the hot guys we'd see. It was our way of saying we liked what we saw. Her Spank-Bank was full of Jasper.

"Good night Bella, see you tomorrow" It was getting late and my musings were getting to her, after all I was talking about her brother.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, I can tell you I'll have pleasant dreams" but before I could finish my statement she sighed and hung up the phone.

I hung up at my end and giggled to myself. I never imagined this turn of events. He didn't seem too fazed about anything that happened and even told Alice about it.

Our project was on it's way and maybe we could even be friends. I would rather have him as a friend and be able to admire him from up close than to not have him around at all.

I sighed and walked up the stairs to my bedroom. I got my pj's out of the drawer and walked into the bathroom. A hot shower would feel so good to settle my nerves and relax me. I held the hand held part of the shower head in my right hand and rinsed off the soapy residue trailing it from the nape of my neck, down to my ankles. The warm trail the water left on my skin made it tingle and I couldn't help but think of Edward's hands.

I imagined them trailing softly over my skin making their way lightly over my supple nipples. I could feel his right hand trailing down my taught stomach to my sex. His fingers grazing lightly over my bud as his left hand would pinch my nipples. I could feel his lips placing chased kisses on the nape of my neck making me tingle from head to toe. He then slid a finer inside me, then another one, sliding them in and out as I moaned in pleasure. He placed his thumb on my swollen bud making circular movements. I felt my orgasm stir in the pit of my stomach and moments later exploded in pleasure, holding the shower head to my clit.

I rode out my orgasm in the shower leaning against the wall. It was the best one I'd had in a while. The new images that flashed in my head as I brought myself to pleasure were a major plus.

After getting out of the shower and drying myself off, I went straight to bed and slept like a baby. Orgasms before bed always made me sleep like the dead.

I don't know when dad got home but he was gone again when I woke up. I knew he'd been there because of the dirty dishes he had left in the sink. We never spoke of our arrangement, but I cleaned as much as I could and when I didn't he'd pick up the slack. He never nagged me about anything and mostly let me just be there and do my thing.

I stretched as I got out of bed feeling fully relaxed and anxious at the same time. Part of me couldn't wait to get to school but then again what if he told his friends and made lame jokes about it. I would be devastated. Alice would tell Jasper and Emmett, Edward would end up maybe talking to Emmett about it, and hopefully it would stay within that circle of friends. If I was lucky, maybe. But I'm never that lucky so the anxious part of me crept up more as the seconds passed.

I got dressed, putting on my usual skinny jeans and a black hoodie. I then went to the bathroom, brushed my hair and pulled it up into a pony tail. I left the house not even waiting for Alice's usual 7:30 phone call.

My phone rang on my way there and I let it go to voice mail. I got to school, and sat in the truck looking around an empty parking lot. Turns out I was a little early. I picked up my phone and looked through my messages.

Alice picked up after the third ring, sighing. "Bella, where were you?"

"I'm already at school, you worry too much" I chided.

"Well, aren't we eager" she giggled "expecting anyone"

I'm gonna kill her!

"No, I just lost track of time" she'll believe that, right?

"Sure Bella, we're on our way, Jasper's outside waiting for me, see you there." and with that she hung up the phone. Giggling to herself.

I'm so transparent.

**-EPOV-**

After leaving Alice's room, I headed downstairs for a snack. I couldn't help but think of Bella.

The way she blushed at the sight of my naked form. How embarrassed she seemed. I've had a lot of girls see me naked, most of them I've fucked senseless. None of them ever blushed. They had no shame. Bella would be the end of me. I now knew for a fact that I wanted to know more about her, no, I needed to know more about her.

I ate my toast quietly at the kitchen counter, and then went upstairs, took a shower, brushed my teeth and went to bed. I lay there restless. Never in my 18 years have I felt something for a girl. I've had girlfriends, who I guess I used because I didn't love any of them. But in that hour, in this room, sitting with Bella I felt something. I could be myself with her. I didn't need the jock bravado. She looked at me like I was just another person. She had no expectations of who I should be.

I thought of her, the girl who I saw practically every day for the last 3 years. The girl whose elementary school years were traumatized because she liked me. Part of me wondered if she still harboured some of those feelings. If I were her, I'd resent the shit out of me. But I'm not her, and there's nothing I can do about it but just hope for the best.

I pictured her face, the smoothness of her lips and chocolate shade of her eyes. How her eyelashes were long and naturally dark. I'd seen her by the pool all summer and had noticed she had quite the nice little body. Firm taught breast, smooth skin and surprisingly long legs despite her short frame.

I felt my dick twitch as the images flashed in my head. The way she'd twirl her hair around her pointer finger as she spoke. How she'd bring her bottom lip into her mouth when she was thinking or when she had looked at me from underneath her lashes all doe eyed and fucking innocent.

I needed a release.

I brought my hand onto my dick and started stroking vigorously, willing the random thoughts out of my head. It didn't take too long before I exploded into a tissue. I rode out my orgasm as I fell asleep. I hated doing this shit, it's never as good as real pussy, but I couldn't sleep with a bad case of blue balls.

That night, I slept like a baby. I didn't dream of flying pucks or disappearing mothers. I dreamt of brown eyes and long dark lashes.

I woke up the next morning feeling a bit dizzy but well rested. I got out of bed stretching the knots out of my muscles. I then got dressed wearing loose fitting jeans and a blue shirt, brushed my teeth and left for school.

I was a bit early but who cares, I usually just go to the quad and wait it out with a good book before my friends get there anyways. Ignorance is bliss, right?

As I approached the school I saw a lone truck in the student parking lot. I parked next to it knowing it was hers.


	4. Chapter 4

**As usual, SM owns the characters, I own this story.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**-BPOV-**

I was sitting in the driver's seat of my truck, waiting for Alice and Jazz, I looked around and didn't see anybody else so I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs resting my chin on my knee caps.

I got bored just sitting there so I decided to play some games on my I phone.

I heard a car pull up besides my truck but didn't look around. I stared intensely at the little gadget in my hand trying desperately to shoot at the little colourful balls on the screen.

I jerked my head up when I heard a loud knock on the passenger side window. I turned my head half expecting to see Alice but was met with beautifully intense emerald eyes.

I grew cautious, turned off my phone, pushed my feet off the seat and finally motioned with my hand for him to join me.

He grinned widely showing me his perfect teeth s he looked intensely into my eyes.

I couldn't look away.

I suddenly needed to change my panties.

In that moment, all I could think about was that I had him_ in_ my truck. I could drive away, kidnap him and keep him as a sex slave.

Would he flee?

Would he fight his way away from me?

"Hi" Is all I could muster.

Did he know what effect he had on me?

I could feel the tension in the air; it was so thick you could have cut it with a knife.

"Hi" He returned, still not breaking eye contact. I don't know where my courage came from but in that moment, I decided I was going to admire the depth of his irises until he broke our gaze.

I could feel my skin flush, starting at my toes and slowly, gradually, making the crimson climb up to my cheeks with a slight burning sensation. I had never felt anything so intense with him before.

He was staring; no make it boring into my eyes so intensely. I couldn't help but wonder, was he high?

He never made much of an effort to speak to me before, he must have known this was my truck, but why was he here?

"Did I forget something last night?" I didn't think it was possible for my cheeks to burn any more, but they did I must have been as red as a tomato at this point.

Did he want to embarrass me even more? Was he here to make sure I didn't tell anyone about our time together? Who knew?

I just kept staring, not believing he was a mere 6 inches from me. If I leaned a bit to my right, I bet I could brush up against him.

What was I thinking, seriously? This was Edward Cullen, the boy I had a crush on since like forever. A fact he knew and never did anything about. He must have also know that I would give him any part of me he wanted just to be around him.

Well, maybe.

No, definitely.

"No" is all he responded. Still grinning.

Seriously, was he high?

Could he share? Because whatever he was on seemed to make him happy, I'd like that.

In that moment his grin grew even wider. I had never seen him like this.

I was scared. I'm not gonna lie.

"Oh" I furrowed my brow wondering what he wanted. I would bend over backwards for him if need be. I wonder if he knew that.

"Bella, I just..."he trailed off and cut eye contact when he noticed other cars starting to fill out the parking lot.

The electricity I felt between us when he climbed in the cab of the truck to join me was still in the air and I couldn't help but wonder if he felt it too. I'd had the same feeling last night when I was alone with him in his room and brushed it off as being nerves. But again this morning it was there and I couldn't help but think that maybe it had something to do with both of us. Or at least, in the back of my mind, I certainly hope so.

Maybe I was just delusional. After all, the medication I took to ward off my anxiety did have some sort of side effects. Maybe this was it.

Maybe I just needed a nap. I wondered if we could nap together.

With that last thought, the blush I was currently wearing grew even redder, making its way all the way up to my scalp.

I heard a loud knock at my window bringing me out of my reverie. I turned to see Alice standing there, grinning ear to ear, her eyes trailing between her brother and I.

I turned to Edward and motioned to Alice who had a twinkle in her eye. I couldn't tell exactly what it was that she was thinking, this could turn out to be even more embarrassing, or it could be the best day of my life.

We both exited the truck at the same time. Not uttering another word to each other.

"Hey Alice" I tried to diffuse the situation "Edward here was just returning my notebook. I guess I forgot it last night."

I lied.

She knew it.

"Yeah, I'm sure." was all she could say. She was still grinning widely when she gave Edward a knowing look. I could tell by their faces, they were having a silent conversation.

I didn't push it, Alice would tell me her honest opinion at some point anyways.

Maybe.

My head still felt almost cloudy, like I was floating.

Was I dreaming?

Did I fall asleep sitting in my truck?

It would make sense; why else would Edward want to see me. I almost ran away from him last night.

I turned to look in his direction. I could feel his eyes on me.

Just as our eyes met, he broke our gaze, again, this time to look over my shoulder.

I turned to see what he was looking at and saw Mike Newton heading in our direction.

I hated that jackass.

I think I heard Edward mutter something under his breath that seemed to mirror my thoughts. He walked off to join Mike and was met up with Ben. I watched as they trailed off towards the quad.

I turned to Alice who was now accompanied by Jazz. He was standing behind her and had his arms wrapped around her torso. He then leaned into her and kissed the side of her neck.

"Get a room" I quipped; a tinge of jealousy in my voice.

I felt like an ass instantly.

Shaking my head in wonder.

"What the hell Bella," Alice pouted.

"Sorry, I just really don't know what the hell just happened." With that, she didn't bring it up for the rest of the day. I told her everything she needed to know. She'd need to speak to Edward to find out anything else because I was clueless.

We walked off towards the school discussing the weather and some new exchange students that had started their senior year with us. We went our separate ways since none of us had the same classes.

Lunch was uneventful. We sat together as usual. Edward still didn't even acknowledge me, I guess that hadn't changed. But there was an odd energy around our table. It just felt, weird.

After lunch I had Gym, that never ends well, for anybody. Today was no different. We played volleyball and I spiked the ball at Mike's head and had to stifle a giggle as he glared at me and rubbed the sore spot.

English class was interesting, to say the least. Mr. Banner had all the partners sit together. Edward and I looked intently at our teacher like he was the most interesting thing we had ever looked at but never uttered a word at each other. We made eye contact a couple of times but he just smirked and turned toward the front of the class.

I couldn't help but wonder what Edward was thinking. I wish I could read minds.

His presence this morning had put things in perspective for me.

I didn't know what it meant.

Not at all.

But I knew for sure that I needed to find out.

**-EPOV-**

I parked my car next to her truck.

I had no idea what to do next.

I got out of my car, being careful not to make too much noise. I didn't want to make my presence known yet if she hadn't noticed me.

My thoughts were rambling.

My patience with myself was fleeting.

I was Edward motherfucking Cullen, I could do this. I could talk to her.

I hadn't thought this out. I never even figured she'd be here, I just needed to leave the house. My room, which was usually my sanctuary, was now a torture chamber. It smelled of Bella.

Strawberries and cinnamon. Fucking sweet.

I guess I had never noticed it before, but now I couldn't get it out of my head.

I was staring at her.

She was sitting in her truck with her legs pulled up to her chest, fiddling with her phone.

Was she playing a game?

The things I didn't know about her, outnumbered the things I did know. But I would find out.

I had to find out.

Wishing I had time to think this through, I knocked gently on the passenger side window.

She turned her head towards me and her eyes grew as they bored into mine. She motioned for me to climb in, so I did.

We just stared at each other. I had no Idea what to say.

She broke the silence first and we said the most understated word we could muster: Hi.

She grew a deep shade of pink as I just stared at her. I couldn't form words. The electricity in the air was worst than yesterday. I wonder if she felt that.

I'd need to tell her how I felt, that maybe I could, after all these years, return her feelings for me, if she still harboured those feelings at all.

Part of me hoped she did, but part of me wondered to what lengths I would got to have her if she didn't.

I don't think any girl ever said no to me. I had them lined up, two at a time even.

Bella was different. Alice trusted me and I would do this right.

She then asked me if she forgot something in my room, to which I replied a simple no.

I couldn't help but grin even more when she turned beet red. I don't think I had ever seen her with a blush so deep before. Fucking cute.

I just stared at her. Wished for her to tell me her deepest secrets. I tried to will her to like me by letting her see into my soul.

This shit was deep.

I was in it deep.

She then made a noise that sounded like "oh". In my head it was completely perverted and dirty. I needed to say something, anything to cut the tension. The current flowing between us was driving me insane.

I was only six inches away from her but it felt like six miles. I could hold her, make her mine. Maybe we could run away together. I could be her slave.

Where was I going with this?

I started to say something but got interrupted.

Alice.

She looked between Bella and I intensely and grinned. She knew. Alice always knew. Not the when or how, but just the end result. Her intuition was never wrong.

We stepped out of the truck, not saying another word.

Bella mumbled something about me returning her notebook. I didn't think she had it in her to lie. But she was ballsy. That didn't mean that Alice bought it though because I knew she didn't, and so did Bella.

I saw Mike stalking towards us and headed in his direction. I couldn't have him around Bella, I knew that jackass made her uncomfortable.

I met him as Ben joined us an we headed towards the school.

We discussed tomorrows Hockey practice, the first of many this season. This would be my last year playing with these guys, I couldn't decide if I was happy or sad about it.

So many emotions filled me within these last forty-eight hours I didn't know how to think straight.

I breezed through my morning classes, not caring about what Ms. Birdie was talking about during Math.

When lunch came around, I couldn't focus.

Do I talk to her? We've never spoken to each other openly in public before, would this be weird?

Are we friends?

Can I keep you?

Shit, I was lost.

She was within an arm's reach and I couldn't even say hi. Instead I just stared at the back of her head and pretended she didn't really exist whenever she glanced at me.

I was a dick.

I had Biology after lunch, fucking disgusting by the way, especially after eating cafeteria food.

English class was intense, to say the least.

Mr. Banner, my favourite teacher ever, made all the partners sit together.

This could have been a disaster, but I avoided her again as much as possible, just nodding once in a while with a light smirk. I looked towards my teacher like my life depended on what he was saying.

I have no idea what he said.

The bell rang and I shot straight out of my seat and bolted for the door.

I headed out to the student parking lot, located my car, got in it and drove off.

I have to admit I was scared shitless.

All these emotions flooded onto me. How could I have been so blind?

Three fucking years of Bella in my own house and I never even, made an effort to acknowledge she was even there.

I was going to make this shit right. I had to.

Some of the emotions I had pushed back over the years, the feelings of hurt abandonment and anger dissipated when she was around.

Maybe she could help make me whole again. Maybe I could be real.


	5. Chapter 5

**SM owns Twilight... I own this story.**

**CHAPTER 5**

**-BPOV-**

Tuesday was weird, I mean really weird, or at least it started that way. School was... school, I guess. Alto, with the added prospect of speaking to Edward, I can hardly say it was the same as usual.

"Hey Bells" Alice greeted me as I walked through her front door.

"Hey, what's up" I replied. I had to keep myself in check otherwise I'd be scanning the house for Edward.

"Not much, how did it go today?" I could tell she was hopeful I'd have some more information to give her, but I didn't.

"Classes were OK, how were yours?" I skirted around the subject we both obviously really wanted to discuss.

It wasn't my place to ask her about her brother. We had discussed him a lot in the pass, usually giggling as I'd tell her how god-like he looked dripping wet coming out of the family pool in the backyard, or how pretty he was even after he got wasted at a party and made out with some random chick. God how I wished I could be that random chick, just once. But right now, it felt too out of place to talk to her about him, after all, who am I to him? Who am I to inquire about his whereabouts?

Yeah, nobody. I know, right?

"My classes were OK too I guess, Jazz and I actually have Math and Chemistry together this year. It's gonna be a blast!" She said cheerfully. I just looked up at her with a small smile, still wondering where Edward could possibly be. Hockey practice is supposed to start tomorrow, I wonder if he's with Em and Jazz?

Shit, how long has she been talking? "...so the janitor's closet was actually locked so we just went out to the..." I tried to listen intensively as Alice was regaling me with her adventures with Jazz, apparently giving him a blow job in his car. I was so completely lost in my thoughts, I didn't even notice when she stopped talking. She was glaring at me.

How long had I been out?

"Shit Al, I'm sorry, I got distracted. I have a lot on my mind." I said, pleading. She had to know how this whole Edward-in-my-truck-this-morning thing had affected me.

"It's OK this time Bella, but you should listen because you might need some pointers someday" She pointed out with a smirk.

"Highly doubtful, but thanks." I replied pursing my lips almost pouting while looking up at her.

We sat on the couch in her bedroom and did out homework for the next hour. We didn't discuss anything really, basically talking about nothing like how much rain we had gotten last week or who hooked up with who during the summer and of course Jazz and hers' sex life, which was growing more and more into something out of a porno movie every time we discussed it.

"You know Al, I have a pretty vivid imagination so hearing you talk about Jazz that way is just plain creepy." I chimed in at some point. I think she was describing his dick in a very detailed manor.

She looked at me with a large grin. "I know, just adding some images to your spank bank" She replied pursing her lips knowingly. "I wouldn't want you to just have my brother in there." She perked up.

"Yeah, well having your boyfriend's dick in there is so much freaking better." I sighed sarcastically. She giggled knowing full well I was right and stopped talking about that stuff immediately.

I couldn't help but wonder if Edward was sleeping with someone at the moment. She had led on that Edward had left with Emmett to go see Jazz. Apparently Jasper and Rose's parents were going to be away next weekend, so they were having a 'bring in the new school year' party.

Rose was Jazz's little sister. She was a senior too since there was only 11 months between them, Jazz's birthday being January 7th and Rose's being December 3rd. Their mother had gotten pregnant really quickly after having Jasper which made Jazz and Rose more like twins instead of just brother and sister. They had an incredible bond and did pretty much everything together, even fixing up cars. Rose was beautiful, something out of a Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Edition and very smart too.

I wondered if Jazz knew Emmett was sleeping with his baby sister.

They had hooked up over the summer but Emmett had sworn Alice to secrecy saying he'd tell their mom about her and Jazz's sex romps in the basement game room.

Of course, Alice told me.

After all, who am I really? Oh yeah, just Bella, the quiet girl who likes to please people, most of the time, and who would never tell anyone because of it.

I left Alice's house shortly after nine and went straight home. I pulled up in the driveway and parked next to Charlie's car. I guess he was home.

"Hey Dad," I waved at him as I made my way across the living room to the kitchen. I noticed he was sitting in the living room, in the dark, watching the news.

"Hey Bells, how was school?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the television.

"Good dad, same-old, same-old." I replied, trying not to sound to sarcastic.

I was happy to see him. We hadn't seen each other much in the last week or so. Being Sheriff for a couple of the Counties around here entails a lot of paper work, late hours and not a lot of sleep. He loved his job and I knew he used it as a distraction from his sorrow.

"That's great" I replied, not really knowing what else to say. "I'm going to go get ready for bed."

"OK Bells, good night sweaty." He waved me off as I climbed the stairs up to my bedroom.

I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and went straight to bed.

That night, was the first night, I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. It was nice to have a nice dream instead of the perpetual nightmare my head seemed to entertain a little too often lately.

I often dreamt of my mother, sometimes they were nice dreams. Our walks on the beach our deep conversations about anything and everything. I only realized when she died that she must have been my best friend. Now she was gone and on some level, it was my fault.

I hadn't driven the car that killed her and Phil, but it was still my fault because if I hadn't pissed off Phil he wouldn't have sped-up coming home to punish me while my mother was in the passenger seat trying to diffuse the situation. Phil and I had a tempestuous relationship. That night they had gone to dinner and when they called me to check in, I got mad and told Phil he wasn't my father. He was heading home to ground me.

In my nightmares I see them crash and my mother's lifeless body lying by the side of the road.

I never did see her body because their car exploded on impact. The bodies were identified only by dental records. My subconscious was generously overdoing things.

Wednesday, Thursday and Friday flew by as usual. Edward didn't make any more special appearances in my truck. We didn't really speak to each other the rest of the week. We had a couple of seconds of eye contact, which I broke most of the times because I could feel the need I had for him grow intensely with every one of his movements. I also felt the heat rise up starting at my toes going all the way to my cheeks turning them bright red. His presence around me sent me into oblivion, and just eye contact made the electricity flutter endlessly.

Sitting next to him in English class hadn't been very easy. Thankfully, we didn't have to work on our project at school, so interacting with each other could be kept at a minimum.

Once in a while my arm would brush up on to his, and I'd feel the lingering burn on my flesh after the loss of contact. He smelled like sweat, aftershave and pine trees mixed together to form this perfect scent.

Very manly.

I could bathe in that scent. Heck, I'd bathe in it if I could.

I'd dream about him doing various naughty things to my body. He'd be hovering over me and kissing me. Taking my bottom lip into his mouth and suckling gently on it as I would do the same to his top one. Slowly moving our lips together. I'd imagined opening my mouth to him and massaging his tongue with mine. His hands would caress my body gently, kneading my breasts passionately, while I purred with desire.

The sound of my alarm blaring just as my dream would get more interesting had woken me up panting and really horny every morning this week. It made seeing him in school that much more challenging.

Saturday night was the party at Jasper's and as usual, Alice would be dragging me there.

Except this time a part of me actually wanted to be there because maybe seeing Edward with Tanya or Leah or even Lauren would shake the images of him from my dreams.

Waking up every morning with Edward in my head would egg on the need and the electricity I felt when we were in the same room. Just looking at him felt painfully good.

I knew he didn't feel it, how could he, I'm just me.

**-EPOV-**

I fucked up.

I got home after school, went up to my room but it wasn't the comfort I was seeking.

Strawberries and cinnamon. What the fuck, she had been here for two fucking hours and my room smelled like her for this long. What would happen if she slept in my bed?

I couldn't let my mind wander into that direction since I only had fifteen minutes before Em and I would go over to Jazz's house and I knew I wouldn't have time to get myself off.

Jazz was having a party the following weekend and we needed to make plans to keep the shit from hitting the fan. We had to make sure we made our stories straight for everybody's parent's sakes.

"Hey fucker," I greeted Jazz when he answered the door.

"Dickhead, Em, come on in." He nodded at us as he ushered us inside the house. We walked through the living room and headed down the hall to Jazz's bedroom. His parents were both at work, but we couldn't take chances at being walked in on while discussing out weekend plans.

Jasper closed the door behind him as we walked in and took our seats, strategically not sitting on his bed. He then riffled through some drawers and took out a joint holding it up and smirking before lighting it and inhaling deeply. He held his breath and passed it to Emmett. We each took our turn, getting high as the scent wafting through the room grew more intense.

"So, how long are they gone?" Emmett asked the important questions as we relaxed gently into oblivion.

"Leaving Saturday morning around 8 am and coming back Sunday night after they stop in Port Angeles for dinner." He replied. "You guys planning on staying overnight?"

Emmett gave me a pointed look that told me to shut the fuck up.

"Fuck yeah, I'm planning on passing out about right the fuck there." I said as I pointed to the huge, comfortable green sofa Jasper was currently sitting on. It took about one quarter of the space in his bedroom but that thing was well worth it. I had passed out on it so many times, it felt familiar.

"I guess I will too." Emmett replied sounding defeated. He needed to tell Jazz about him and Rose before Saturday because he knew drunk-Emmett would not keep his hands off of her ass and that could cause the aforementioned shit to hit the fan.

We were going to have a good time and look out for each other in case we got some uninvited visitors. Some of the kids from La Push would sometimes make special appearances at our parties and start shit. We were rivals in the hockey circuit and they just couldn't keep that shit on the ice.

I gave Emmett a knowing look and raised my eyebrow at him as Rose walked in the room.

"Jesus fucking Hale, you think that shit won't stink up the house." She said as she sauntered past her brother, smacking him in the back of the head, and walked to the window, opening it and letting the cool September air filter through the bedroom.

"Hey Rosie." Em sighed not looking at her. He looked like someone had killed his cat or some shit.

"Emmett, don't you have something to tell my wonderful, loving and accepting brother." She smiled cheerfully, as she sat on Jasper's bed. Bouncing with anticipation almost like a four year old about to get candy or some shit.

Jasper turned to Emmett and narrowed his eyes, then turned back to Rose. He stood up and started pacing the room, knowingly processing the information he knew he was about to get. He saw the death stare coming from his sister telling him to calm down as Emmett lowered his gaze.

"Jazz, man, you're like a fucking brother to me man, I wouldn't fuck this up." Emmett started saying, still looking at the floor. "I really, really like her dude."

"And I really, really like him." Rose chimed in, standing up from the bed and joining Emmett who was sitting at the computer desk, nervously bouncing his leg up and down. She sat gingerly on his knee and gave him a chased kiss on the cheek, telling Jasper it was something she wanted too.

I sat there taking it all in. I knew it was coming and also knew I'd had to be there to diffuse the situation if needed.

"Well shit, I guess I don't have much of a choice but to grin and bear it seeing as I'm fucking your sister on a regular bases." Jasper said pensively as he leaned his back on to the wall by the closet and slid himself down to the floor. He looked pensive as he spoke, not making eye contact with any of us.

"Well, you guys know how to kill a good buzz." I said, desperately trying to diffuse the situation.

"Dude, you're one to talk, what the hell was that with Bella this morning?" Emmett really wanted to change the subject.

I wished he hadn't gone there. They hadn't said shit to me at school, probably not wanting to give shitheads like Mike Newton any ammunition against Bella. They all liked her, I mean, we all liked her, she was part of our group even though she never really spoke much to the guys and didn't follow our hockey games too much but any friend of Alice's was a friend to each of us in a way. I wished she could be more than that to me some day.

Could there be a Bella and I.

I was lost, and being stoned wasn't helping the situation one bit. I'd have to remember to keep that shit in check.

"I don't fucking know." Is all I could answer, because frankly, I had no fucking clue.

The three of them looked at me like I had three heads then they turned to look at each other and smirked knowingly. Apparently they knew something I didn't.

I furrowed my brow and stared at them. "What the fuck is this?" as I motioned towards them.

"Nothing" they all answered simultaneously.

Great, I couldn't even lie to them properly.

We shot the shit a little bit more and had dinner there when Jazz's parents showed up with pizza. Emmett never refused an invitation to eat pizza. Jazz and I played a game of pool in the basement while Emmett and Rose sat to the large sectional sofa and made out.

I have to admit it was weird seeing those two like that. It was bound to happen at some point. Emmett had been after her for a while consistently asking her out and being all fucking sweet with her. She kept saying no to his advances but I guess he finally broke her.

From what I hear, he took her to try out his Jeep. Who fucking knew.

Alice and I had known for a while, but were sworn to secrecy. Neither of us wanted to suffer the wrath of Rose. That bitch was scary.

We left there around 9 pm and headed home. Emmett was grinning the entire way.

"Dude, that went so fucking well, I thought for sure Jazz would have kicked your ass" I said as we were rounding the corner approaching our house.

"Yeah, well, I was prepared; I would have fought for us you know." He said pointedly, still grinning from ear to ear. I couldn't remember seeing him that damned happy about a girl. He then turned his head and looked out the passenger side window and sighed. "I'm in love with her man."

It was then that I knew, without a doubt, that things were changing for all of us because Emmett admitting something like that was a big fucking deal.

I couldn't help but wonder if our senior year would be different. I was truly hoping so because I couldn't imagine going through another trivial year of high school with only the pursuit of parties and panties to keep me from going insane. There had to be more in store for me. Emmett, Alice, Jasper and even Rose had found someone. I could only wish for that for myself but knew fully well that the bitches I was fucking were not it for me. We were all growing up and I was desperate to leave some of my pain behind and move on to better things. I knew that with hockey, there would be endless parties every weekend whether we won or lost along with an endless array of girls willing themselves on me.

I was over that shit but didn't know how to deflect it.

The short amount of time I had spent with Bella had opened my eyes to the possibility of more and I needed it. I welcomed it.

I woke up the next morning and tried my damned best to keep my shit together, I would have to either ignore the shit out of Bella or work my charm on her. The later scared the shit out of me so I chose to go with ignoring her, for now.

School was starting to be quite routine already. Knowing this was my last year made it bearable.

The classes I was taking were pretty easy. I had chosen them so that I wouldn't have too much to think about this year and could concentrate on hockey and music. My true loves.

Sitting next to Bella was the only hard thing about English class. Our arms would sometimes brush up against each other in the close proximity and I felt warmth wherever she touched me leaving me wanting more. It was torture. I wondered if she could feel that too.

Wednesday evening was our first hockey practice.

Every year was the same. The coach would start off the season by telling us how good we were and how much better we could be.

We would put on our equipment quietly and listen intensely while he'd tell us about scores and passes and let us know about new players the other teams had recruited.

When we were all padded up and had our skates on, we headed through the door of the locker room towards the rink. Stepping on to the ice for the first time in a couple of months felt oddly familiar. I loved the feeling of blade against ice. I felt alive and free.

The coach would make us skate from one end of the rink to the other fast, then faster pushing us to our limit. We then practiced shooting the pucks towards the goalie and he would deflect them outside of the net.

Two hours later, we had showered and were headed home.

I went to bed that night more exhausted than I remember from previous years but knowing full well I should have kept myself in better shape during the summer. I had partied too much and not went to the gym as often as I should have. I still looked good, no pot-belly here but I had noticed a slight softness around the edges. Girls didn't seem to mind though, but then again, this face could never let me down. I was called pretty a little too often for my own good. That shit went straight to my head and fed my already too large ego.

Thursday and Friday whizzed by.

School was followed by more practices in order to be ready for our first game the weekend after next.

I slept like a baby after those practices as the nightmares lessened being replaced by deep pools of brown coloured eyes and flushed crimson skin. It was a welcomed relief.

Saturday, was our first party of the school year. The first of many, we'd hoped.

Emmett and I had gone there to set up the sound system but he ended up locked up with Rose in her bedroom. That fucker was pussy whipped.

It took me part of the afternoon to set up the speakers and go through the play list so that we didn't have the Macarena fiasco like last year. That shit was definitely not good.

I sat back and had a beer with Jazz as he waited for Alice to show up with pizza. I was surprised when I had pulled up that she wasn't here to decorate but When I had walked through the door it was obvious she had worked her magic already, making this place look beyond incredible for a house party.

I then wondered about Bella. Would she be here? Of course she'd be here, she was probably here earlier with Alice. If I would have gotten my ass out of bed at a reasonable hour I could have seen her. We were good like that always drifting by but never meeting in the middle.

I had a second beer in my hand by the time I heard Alice's voice filter through the walls over to the living room and as I walked in that direction, all I could think about was Bella.


	6. Chapter 6

**SM owns the world... I own these thoughts.**

**CHAPTER 6**

**-BPOV-**

I woke up Saturday morning feeling a mixture of anxiety, excitement and dread. What a combination. Let's not forget to mention horny, the dreams I had been having since Wednesday had only grown in intensity and the desire heightened my arousal. My vibrator was in desperate need of new batteries.

Alice texted me to come over as soon as possible so we could go to Jazz's and decorate. Why we needed to do that for a house party was beyond me, but leave it to Alice to want to bother doing it. Jasper would let her decorate for her own funeral if she'd ask. He'd never said no to his Alley Cat, I was so jealous or envious or whatever. I couldn't say no either.

She had also reminded me to bring the outfit I was going to wear to which I reminded her I was wearing jeans and a shirt. She then pointed out the fact that I was single and ready to mingle, yeah, like I'm thirty and desperate. So I was guilt tripped into wearing her short denim skirt and a cute blue halter top along with a bunch of accessories she swore would go together. I agreed because going along was easier then arguing with her and, quite honestly, with those dreams I had been having, maybe I could release a bit of tension in the form of some random guy. I had to move on at some point, it's not like he even saw me that way.

After taking a shower and having brunch, I headed to Alice's house to pick her up.

I drove up to the house and saw a tiny figure standing by the door surrounded by what seemed to be three huge boxes. I figured we'd be decorating a lot but this might just be overkill. I parked my truck next to Esme's and got out to help Alice with the boxes, which could only be decorations.

"Jesus Al, did you bring a Christmas tree too?" I said sounding annoyed as I picked up one of the boxes and slid it in the truck bed.

"These are the essentials Bella, Jazz took the other stuff earlier this morning." She answered pleasantly.

"Whatever you say dear." I replied sarcastically furrowing my brow and still staring at the boxes.

"It's streamers, balloons, lights and a fog machine of course." She chirped happily.

"Of course." I mimicked as we got into the truck and sped off towards Jasper and Rose's house.

It only took a couple of minutes to make it there since we all live in close proximity to each other. Forks was such a small town, you could walk everywhere.

Jasper spotted us and helped us unload the truck and we setup everything quite quickly. Alice was an expert at this. Party planning could be a definite career choice for her. Me, not so much.

She reminded me she had a lot to do to me to get me ready. Whatever that meant. So we didn't stay there too long and headed straight to Alice's house where we barricaded ourselves in her room for the rest of the afternoon.

I noticed Edward wasn't there; I couldn't help but wonder if he was still in bed. Maybe I could make a special trip to the third floor when Alice wasn't looking. Or maybe not.

She dressed me in the outfit we had discussed and dressed herself in a black and white striped dress with black leggings and a load of accessories. She then did my hair and make-up which totally caught me off guard. I mean seriously, these people see me in school every single day, they know I don't do this stuff. What the hell. But I couldn't argue with her logic which again totally made some sense.

She left the natural curls in my long dark brown tendrils but tied up the front part of it so it didn't hide my face anymore. She also put some stuff in there to make it all shiny an defined. Truthfully, it looked really nice. The make-up was also spectacular. She managed to intensify my eyes but didn't put much on so I looked like myself only a bit better. The whole thing was a little surreal and I couldn't help but wonder what her motivation was behind it. Although I never argued with her logic, if she wanted to make me look good, I'd go with if it meant there was a slight chance Edward might actually see me.

We chattered on about school and about Rose and Emmett whom had finally come out to Jazz.

Apparently he wasn't too mad seeing as he had been with Alice for a couple of years now and Emmett had never disallowed it. He could have beat up Jazz six ways to Sunday when he found out but instead he looked at the situation and gently reminded Jazz that if he screwed things up he'd be sorry, but never reacted any worst. Emmett was a big guy, contrary to Alice's small fey like frame, he was tall and very muscular. She was more feminine and petite while he was built like a refrigerator. Their facial features were similar, both had green eyes, perky noses and plump lips. Their hair was also a similar colour. You could have never guessed that they were twins though.

At around 7:30 pm Jazz sent he a text asking her when we'd be there to which she replied we were finally on our way. He then asked us to pick up some pizza; apparently they had all started drinking and figured we could pick some up, which we happily did. I was starving.

There was no turning back now.

I hadn't seen Edward all day and hadn't heard him leave the house. I had no idea what kind of evening I was in for.

I had made plans to sleep at Alice's house but she had surprised me and told me to bring my stuff to Jazz's because we'd more likely be staying there. I didn't mind since it wasn't the first time. I'd usually wake up the next morning groggy and a little hung over and just go home as soon as possible.

"Hey Al, Bells, come in, come in, beers over there." Jasper greeted us happily as he pulled Alice into a hung. He then told us to drop off our overnight bags in his room.

We made our way through the kitchen and were headed towards the living room when I saw him.

He was eyeing Alice wearily and hadn't seen me coming up behind her. But as soon as we made eye contact he had this bizarre half smirk half confused look on his face I couldn't figure out so I immediately swallowed hard and looked at my feet like they were the most interesting thing in the room. I hadn't seen him like that before, it felt off.

"Hey sis, Bella, what are you two beautiful girls up to?" He asked as he narrowed the distance between us. I immediately felt the redness settle in my cheek where I suppose it would stay for the rest of the night. Did he just call me beautiful? Was he drunk already? It wasn't even 8 o'clock yet for crying out loud.

"Hi, haven't seen you all day, did you just get out of bed?" Alice replied playfully. I enjoyed their playful banter, they always seemed so cordial towards each other. Alice said it was because there was a great amount of respect in their relationship. I had no problem believing that.

"Actually, I had to set up for the music so I was here early and from what I can tell, we just missed each other. This place looks really nice Al, great job." He complimented looking around and pointing at the dainty white Christmas lights hanging around the room.

"Bella helped." She replied grinning while I just stood there staring at him and chewing a hole in my bottom lip. Whatever lip balm I was wearing 5 minutes ago had disappeared.

"Not much." Is all I could say to that while my already red cheeks deepened in colour a little bit more.

"Oh don't be so modest Bella, you're a great little helper. I swear Edward, I don't know what I would have done without her." She sounded upbeat and overly complimentary. Usually I would have told Alice to shut up or something, but in his presence, my brain faltered and I couldn't speak. I looked to Alice who was just grinning from ear to ear then I made the mistake of looking to Edward who had this shit eating grin on his face. He was looking straight at me, almost like he could see through me. It felt strange but comforting at the same time. My heart pounded relentlessly and the room got really hot for a moment before he turned and headed to where the keg and glasses were kept.

"Bella, give me your bag, I'll go drop it off in Jazz's room before people start showing up." She asked and I obliged, handing her my overnight bag. She then headed towards the bedrooms.

"Hey Bella, you staying here too" I heard Rose coming up behind me as she saw Alice leaving with the bags.

"Yeah, I guess." I replied giving her a confused look. "Who else is staying here?"

"Oh, well, Emmett, obviously" she giggled "and of course Alice and Edward." She added.

How convenient. I just wished I didn't talk so much in my sleep because I knew that with the dreams I had been having his name was surely being spoken or moaned. I usually slept in Rose's room so there wasn't too much of an issue I guess.

"Oh." Is all I could say. This was no different than any other party, because any other party we would all stay here and avoid driving.

Edward made his way from the keg to Rose and I and offered us each a beer. I said thank you and took it from his hand, grazing one of his finger with mine. The spark from that touch was so intense, it startled me and I took in a sharp breath. The heat where we had made slight contact lingered there for a while. I looked to my hand then met his gaze. He was looking into my eyes and part of me really wondered if he felt that too. My breathing started to falter and get erratic but I quickly got that under control as thoughts immediately went to his lips and those dreams I had been having. My eyes travelled from the deep green of his irises down to his mouth. I took my bottom lip into my mouth and bit it slightly in response, trying to not let a moan escape.

"Well, I guess you two don't need me" I heard Rose's footsteps heading towards another direction. I didn't really care where she went at that moment.

"Yeah, bye Rosie." Edward replied not looking away from me. He got this confused look on his face as his eyes travelled down my body, stopping and my breasts for a second too long and coming back up to meet my stare. I felt a little uncomfortable in that moment. Was he checking me out?

"So, how are the practices going?" I asked about hockey since I knew they had started practices and I just needed to end the silence because otherwise I had decided to drown myself in beer and throw myself at him, which would have been entertaining but really embarrassing.

"It's good. Coach is good, same shit different season." He just stood there still staring at my face. His had gone from confusion to a slight amused grin.

I just stood there and nodded in agreement; taking a long sip from my beer, hoping it would relax and that maybe I could speak to him like I do everybody else.

"Listen, Bella, about the other morning, I'm really sorry, I don't know what I was doing." He added and looked down solemnly.

"Don't apologize, you did nothing wrong." I replied, furrowing my brow. Why would he apologize?

"I just needed to talk to you, I don't know what I'm doing." He confused the heck out of me with that one. I took another long sip of my beer and noticed it was already empty. My nerves were definitely getting the best of me.

"You're confusing me, I mean, we haven't really started out project yet so I don't have a clue what I'm doing either." This boy was really confusing the shit out of me at this point.

"Oh, yeah, the project." Is the last thing he said before he spun around and walked towards the kitchen? I was so stunned; left standing there alone I almost left. Thankfully Alice was making her way down the hall skipping towards me and smiling.

"So, did I miss anything, Rose said she left you and Edward to talk." She took my hand in hers and almost squealed with delight.

"I don't know, he mumbled something about our project and walked away." I looked down confused "Oh, and I'm pretty sure he's already drunk because he was checking out my boobs." I added with a smirk.

Alice shook her head and giggled to herself. I had no idea what she was thinking. I got myself another beer and walked over to the kitchen where I noticed some people had started to arrive. I got some pizza and spoke to some of them, trying to have somewhat of a good time. Alice and Emmett were regaling us with stories from their childhood while music was playing in the background.

At around 11 pm the house was packed. I had drunk a couple more beers and was starting to feel a bit inebriated. The room spun around me as Alice, Rose and I danced to the beat of the music giggling and having a good time. I looked in Edward's direction a couple of times and, as he usually did at these parties, he was surrounded by his jock friends and a couple of puck bunnies. I noticed on a couple of those occasions he'd be looking past them into our direction. Part of me hoped it was me he was eyeing, but I knew that was wishful thinking.

Some of the guys from La Push dropped by and Jake came by to say hi. He was my dad's friend Billy's son. I had known him forever and we were pretty close. Jake was like a little brother to me. He'd come over with Billy and we'd hang out and play cards or watch a movie. He asked me to dance and I did because hanging out with Jake was always fun, we'd laugh and make faces at each other, if we were attracted to each other, we'd make a great couple. Jake was always all kinds of hot, but just not my type. The fact is, he's in love with Leah, one of Edward's old conquests, and needless to say he hates Edward.

Jake and his friends left without incident, which was surprising considering the hockey season was about to start and these guys were rivals. Apparently they had struck a deal over the summer to keep each other out of trouble and keep the rivalry on the ice.

The music blasted loudly into early Sunday morning while some people danced and others started leaving. Alice, Jazz, Rose, Emmett and I had congregated to the basement games room where Jazz and Em were playing a fierce game of pool while Edward a couple of other guys from the team were still in the kitchen playing a drinking game of some sorts surrounded by girls. Tanya, Angela and Jessica amongst them probably were hoping to get into Edwards pants.

After winning six out of ten games, we declared Emmett the winner and gave him the championship mug full of beer. Yeah, no hard stuff at this party since none of us bothered to bring any. I'd have to make it a point to try to do that next time because honestly the keg was disgusting.

We all went upstairs to survey the damages but to our surprise, it wasn't that bad. The living room, which had become our dance floor, was littered with empty cups and balloons strewn all over the floors. The kitchen had just about the same amount of damage except the counters and sink were also full of garbage. Nothing that couldn't be fixed up quickly the next day, or in a couple of hours, after we caught a couple of hours of sleep.

Edwards's friends had all left except for Tanya who was sitting on his lap. He was drinking the last of his beer as we entered the kitchen. My face fell a little a the sight of those two. But it's what happened next that shocked me even more.

Edward looked up from his empty cup straight at me, smiled brightly, told her to 'get the fuck off' of him, got up from his chair and sauntered over to me.

I looked up at him from under my lashes, like I had done when we were alone that first night, and gave him a small smile. My drunken haze gave me courage not to run away and at that specific moment, I felt brave.

Tanya got upset but Rose told her to get the fuck out of her house and she did with a huff. Nobody fucked with Rose, not even the kind of bitch Tanya was.

I heard Alice mumble something about bed and the four of them walked out of the kitchen leaving Edward and I standing their facing each other. I didn't bother looking away from him.

I didn't want to.

I think I would have stood there and stared at him forever if he would have let me.

**-EPOV-**

As I walked into the kitchen, following the scent of pizza and Alice's sing-song voice, I saw her.

She looked good. I mean Bella is naturally beautiful, but fuck me if she wasn't even prettier. Her hair was pulled back on top and you could clearly see her eyes which were accentuated with a slight bit of makeup. Whatever she had on made the deep chocolates color appears to sparkle and made it so I just couldn't look away. It's almost like they dazzled me.

The electricity that fluttered through the air when she was close seemed to intensify and I felt my breath falter. I think I might have stopped breathing completely. I gave her a smirk and told her and Alice they looked beautiful, trying to not look too obvious. I would definitely need to get myself off in some way at some point this evening because just looking at her made me hard.

I spoke to Alice about the decorations, while Bella stood next to her and chewed her way through her bottom lip. I'm not sure if she was listening since she didn't speak much. The thought that I made her that uncomfortable made me cringe a little and I didn't know what to say to her to make her more comfortable around me. When Alice mentioned she had helped quite a bit apparently, she looked up and I did my best to give her my best smile, trying desperately to look friendly. She then blushed a deep crimson colour I don't think I had ever seen on her.

This was definitely not going to be an easy task, so I decided to get her a beer; maybe drunk-Bella would loosen up a little bit in my presence.

"Hey man" Emmett greeted me by the keg "you don't usually have to be drunk to talk to girls, honestly, what the fuck is up with you and Bells?" he asked obviously concerned.

"I just need to get her to loosen up and talk to me man; I don't know what I'm doing around her." I shook my head as I poured the beer from the keg.

"Well, that's a first." He sighed.

"Yeah, she's definitely not like other girls." I replied as I turned and walked over to where Bella and Rose where standing.

I handed them each a glass and smiled at Bella as she took it from my hand grazing my fingers with hers and thanked me quickly while blushing, again. The warmth I felt when she touched me lingered on my finger and travelled up and down my body. I swallowed hard and made eye contact with her trying to look nonchalant about the whole thing but feeling kind of awkward at the same time.

She bit her lip as her gaze travelled from my eyes to my lips and back again. I couldn't help but let my eyes travel down her body and noticed the sweater she was wearing made her breast look really perky. Alice had obviously dressed her and damned if I didn't love my little sister even more for doing it.

Rose mumbled something and walked away. I wasn't listening.

Bella was braver than me and started asking about hockey. We spoke about that for a bit but it wasn't what I needed to talk to her about. I tried to apologize for my behaviour on Tuesday morning, to which Bella seemed confused and wrote it off saying I didn't need to do that. She thought I was talking about English class. I didn't know what else to say without sounding like a complete jackass, so I turned around and went to see Jazz, maybe he'd have some advice as to how to speak to her since he knew her a bit better than I did.

I went into the kitchen and sat at the table with Jazz who was eating pizza and chatting on his i-phone.

"Any news on the guys?" I asked as I took my seat next to him.

"They should start coming by soon" he replied as he looked up from the screen. "Ben said he's bringing some hard stuff he took out of his parent's liquor cabinet." he continued, then took another bite off his slice of pizza.

I nodded in approval and looked at my hands intently. We had only gotten the keg for tonight since there was a good chance we'd be getting high anyways, and personally, if I drank any hard stuff and smoked some shit I would have been in for a hard night and an even harder morning. I learned a while back that shit didn't mix well. The other guys on the team would be bring enough shit for themselves I didn't even want to think about it. Thinking about Bella _almost_ made me want to stay sober, but then again maybe a little liquid courage would help.

"Ed, man, what's gotten into you? I heard Jazz bringing me out of my reverie. I looked up and met his gaze. He looked concerned and furrowed his brow while chewing intently on more of his pizza.

"Bella man, she looks good, I couldn't even speak to her, it's bad." I shook my head and rubbed my forehead as I spoke. I couldn't even look at him.

"I knew it." He smirked. "If it'll make you feel any better, I heard from a source that she thinks you're hot."

"No shit, the girl can't even speak to me, obviously she thinks _that_, but, there's just something about her. She's just different... and I like it." I hung my head back and looked up to the ceiling as I spoke. Jazz was always a good confident like that, I knew he wouldn't run his mouth off about that shit.

"Huh, figures." He huffed then continued "Don't get me wrong, I know she's a great girl, Alice loves her, so there's something to be said about that, and you're right she's different, she won't let you treat her like shit and I don't think she'd take the crap I've seen you dish out to other chicks. Maybe she'd be good for you man."

"Yeah, I know." I didn't look at him as I said it and I'm not sure what part of his statement I was acknowledging, but I shot up out of my chair and left him there, I had to clear my head.

I headed to the backyard where some of the guys had started to hang out and met up with Mike. I hated the guy but he always had the goods. He secretly grew weed in the shed in his backyard. I don't know how he did it without getting caught. It may not have been much, well, not enough to make good money with, but it was enough for us to enjoy. And his shit was good.

After alleviating some stress by smoking some of Mike's shit, I drank another beer.

People were starting to arrive in droves and I was able to ignore Bella, for the most part anyways. I hung out with Ben, we were both high and starting to feel the beer. The conversations grew around the computer software he was working on. Yeah, the guy was a genius and I was pretty much the only guy he knew who actually understood what the fuck he was talking about.

At some point we went into the house to refill our beers and noticed some of the girls, including Bella, were dancing so we decided to stick around. Jake and some other guys from La Push had showed up and were dancing with Bella. She looked so fucking happy with him. Emmett reassured me that they were just friends, so I had to sit back and not start fucking things up since apparently their fathers were good friends. Whatever, I'd have to keep an eye on that fucker, I could fuck him up on the ice all I wanted and there's not one damn thing he could do about it.

Bella looked like she was having a good time and once in a while I'd catch her looking over in our direction. We were sitting on the sectional in the living room drinking and talking. Jessica, Lauren and Tanya had joined us and were discussing the rules to some drinking game I wasn't going to bother playing.

At some point the party started to die down and I noticed Jazz and Em going to the basement. The basement was off limits during parties because Jazz and Rose's parents kept the good alcohol down there and we knew if any of that shit got lost we'd be in real trouble. Their parents knew what we did when they went away but we never wanted to push our luck and fuck up a good thing. I noticed Alice, Rose and Bella heading towards the basement entrance soon after Jazz and Em had gone, leaving me with some other guys from the team and of course Tanya and friends.

I was very drunk at this point and really pissed at myself for doing such a good job at ignoring the fuck out off Bella. I had hardly hung out with Jazz or Em, and lord knows those two fuckers are my best friends. They knew why though, and didn't even bother trying to convince me otherwise.

After a couple of entertaining games of bottle caps, which involved way too many rules when you're drunk, the guys finally left leaving Tanya alone with me. She had been coming on to me all night and even offered a blow job which I refused. I have no clue when I started to refuse those, especially from her, knowing full well her mouth usually felt pretty damn good but I knew Bella had something to do with that. Tonight, if I couldn't be with her, I didn't want anybody else.

I was sitting at the kitchen table and Tanya was leaning her ass on the table in front of me.

"Why not, I mean shit Edward, what's up with you?" She asked whining. I rolled my eyes at her willing her to fucking leave.

"I told you, I. DON'T. WANT. TO. BE. WITH. YOU." I said pointedly. Giving her a death stare that should have meant for her to fuck off. I mean shit, she wasn't even drunk and she didn't get it. That was the problem with Tanya, she couldn't hear no and didn't really care. She loved it when I fucked her senseless and treated her like crap, I could never figure her out.

"Since when?" She asked as she drew her pointer finger around the side of my face and palmed the underside of my chin, then sat on my lap.

"Since now Tanya, seriously." I said as I took my glass and drank the last of my beer. I heard a commotion behind me and turned to see Alice, Jazz, Em, Rose and Bella staring at us. Bella's face fell as her eyes bounced from me to Tanya and back.

She looked crushed.

I gave her my best smile trying desperately to get that mournful look off of her face as Tanya got a better grip on my neck as I tried to scoot her off of my lap. I told her to get the fuck off of me and shot up from the chair not giving her a chance to tighten her death grip.

I kept eye contact with Bella as I sauntered over to where she was standing.

I heard Tanya huff behind me as she was trying to figure out what was going on. I'd have to rein her in at some point, but not tonight.

Rose told her to get the fuck out of her house. I'd have to thank Rose for that because she is truly the best when it comes to standing up for the ones she loves.

That's when I knew what I had to do.


	7. Chapter 7

**SM owns everything except the following lemony goodness... ;o)**

**CHAPTER 7**

**-BPOV-**

I stood in front of him, playing nervously with the skin around my fingernails, while trying desperately to keep my cool. Listening, as the electricity filtering around us buzzed so loudly it made my ears hurt and my heart pound relentlessly. This was definitely and epic moment in my life and I was going to take full advantage of it, no matter what the probable repercussions were going to be.

"Can I try something?" he asked, looking at me questioningly.

I kept looking up at him, my mouth slightly ajar as I sucked in and chewed on my bottom lip nervously.

"Ehm, sure, I guess." I replied furrowing my brows in confusion.

I then felt his hand palm my cheek gently and rub small circles with his thumb. I bit my lip and moaned at the feel of the electricity emanating from his touch. I was slightly embarrassed but didn't really care because I knew we both had a little too much to drink and I would take him however I could get him because my reality, the one that meant we never spoke and I was secretly in love with him, meant that this would never happen otherwise.

He then bent down and looked into my eyes, as I looked from his eyes to his lips and back again, licking my lips in response, before he placed his lips gently onto mine as if trying not to break me. He was slow and deliberate, almost like he was asking permission for something, and I'd let him do anything he wanted. The electricity that had fluttered around us before was intensified and I felt like I was on fire. The burn in his touch embraced my entire body and shot straight to my core, making me wet with anticipation. The dreams I had in the past were nothing compared to the real thing.

Our lips moved together slowly at first as I moved my hand up his arm and over to the back of his neck and played tenderly with the soft tendrils of hair as I moaned into his mouth.

I deepened the kiss by opening my mouth to him and grazed his tongue with mine eliciting a guttural groan from him. I was desperate for this not to end. I didn't want him to stop. I didn't want him to realize he was with me and stop because I needed this and my desire for him overtook my mind and body.

He then placed his hands on my hips and started stroking soft circles on my hip bone with his thumbs as our tongues fought each other for control. My breathing got erratic as I brought my other had to the front of his shirt feeling his muscles and clawing at him getting a fist full of the cotton trying to get him closer to me.

That's when I noticed the obvious hardness against my belly and the thought of having him inside me elicited even more panting and groaning from my part and made my panties definitely wet. He then let go of my hip and let his hand trail down to my butt cheek, which he squeezed tenderly, eliciting another loud moan from my part.

There was no way I was going to keep this quiet because at this point I couldn't care less if the entire world knew I was enjoying being groped by Edward Cullen.

Then, it dawned on me: Oh. My. God. I was kissing Edward Cullen and getting him hard. What the hell?

And I never wanted it to stop, because good Lord, this boy can kiss.

Our mouths and tongues moved with each other naturally as if we had been doing this forever. Kissing him came naturally, just like breathing, which in turn got pretty erratic on both our parts. I fingered the hair on the back of his neck and pulled on it slightly, eliciting another guttural groan from him. I guess he liked that.

I started walking backwards holding on to his shirt and not breaking the kiss until I felt my lower back hit the kitchen cabinets. He pushed into me, making him unbelievably close to me as he bought his hand on top of the counter on either side of me and held them there. The hardness in his pants that pressed against me twitched as I pulled on his hair again. The grunts coming out of him where almost as loud as my moans. It felt good knowing I made him feel that way. The way his body surrounded me, enclosing me between him and the counter, made it so I couldn't escape even if I wanted to, which I certainly didn't.

I pulled my hands away from his hair and placed them palm down on the counter top. As I was about to hop up on to it, he brought his hands down to my butt and lifted me gracefully on to the counter. I slid my hands behind him and let my knees fall on either side of him before I ground his hips forward into mine. I felt his hardness instantly almost where I wanted it and let out a loud whimper. He groaned in response and broke the kiss.

He leaned in and touched his forehead to mine closing his eyes as he spoke trying to control his breathing.

"Bella, we can't do this." He looked at me pleading and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. "Not like this."

OK, so he definitely knows it's me he's kissing.

I then ground myself into him by pulling his body to mine with the balls of my heals pressed into his butt, eliciting a soft moan from each of us, telling one another we both wanted the same thing.

"Obviously part of you wants me." I said pointedly trying to keep myself from losing the ounce of control I had at that moment as my breathing started getting slightly back to normal. Well, almost.

The adrenaline pumping through my body had made the alcohol dissipate quicker and I felt only a slight bit inebriated at this point, but the need was there no matter what, and I would risk embarrassment to have him kiss me like that again.

"Oh, Bella, you have no idea." he replied as he placed another chaste kiss on my jaw.

"Oh I have an idea, it's quite obvious." I quipped as I ground myself against him once more. He inhaled deeply and started kissing my jaw moving down my neck to my exposed collar bone. I moaned in response and felt his dick twitch under his jeans.

Every kiss and every lick deepened the desire I had for him, driving me to the edge. The electricity was buzzing around us even more now, I didn't just feel it, I heard it louder than ever.

It couldn't just be me, he had to feel that too.

The air around us was so thick with desire, it drove me further into madness and made me want him to take me right there, on the kitchen counter, at my friends house, where I've had my morning cereal in the past.

God, what the hell am I doing? I asked myself, as his hands travelled from my lower back, up the side of my body to underneath my breasts, where he cupped them gently and squeezed, eliciting yet another loud moan that I couldn't stop from escaping my lips.

I wanted him and oddly enough, the shyness I usually felt around him started to dissipate making me a lot braver than I would usually have been, even drunk, which I was certainly not anymore.

"Mmmm, Bella" he breathed between kisses, making the wetness between my thighs grow more uncomfortable. My own breathing had grown erratic as my hands travelled from his back to his neck and into his hair again. I had imagined running my fingers through his hair ever since I was 6. It felt soft, like silk, and wild. I loved it. My hands squeezed the tendrils and pulled lightly again as I pulled his face to mine with desperate need. He groaned as his hips bucked into mine, rubbing up against my sweet spot giving me the friction I desperately desired.

He ground his hips more into me as I wrapped my legs around him tighter, pulling him deeper into me. I could feel his hardness pressed against my core as I rubbed myself shamelessly against him feeling the friction and hoping it didn't stop until I came, because if I couldn't get him inside me, I would at least try to get some sort of relief.

I moaned his name as I kissed him feverishly while he needed my breasts. Dry humping started to sound like something I could do for a while if I couldn't get the real thing.

He then let his hands fall gently down my ribs to the top of my thighs where he rested them gingerly. I felt his fingers twitch on my thighs as our tongues danced with each other, I couldn't believe this was happening and, even if I didn't want it to stop, I knew it had to because using him while he was this drunk certainly wasn't the right thing to do. I kept my hands safely in his hair, while we kissed, fully aware that if I even grazed the belt of his pants, there would be no going back. The wetness seeping from my core ignited the need, but my head told me otherwise.

The good girl in me knew this had to stop, but wanting him this much made that decision even harder.

Knowing the possible repercussions could make it impossible for this to happen again. He obviously knew he was kissing _me_ and dry humping _me_, I just hoped he'd remember once he sobered up.

I unwillingly forced my fingers out of his hair and brought my hands to rest on his shoulders. I pushed him back lightly and pulled my head back slightly, loosing contact immediately.

I felt like I lost something I didn't know was missing from my being. I closed my eyes and took my bottom lip in my mouth, still tasting him, while trying desperately to slow my breathing.

I opened my eyes and swallowed hard, meeting his gaze. His eyes where dark and hooded, probably mirroring my own. We simultaneously leaned against each other and rested our foreheads together again as we each calmed our laboured breathing.

We stayed there, gazing into each other's eyes, for a good five minutes before either of us spoke. I didn't know what to say or do. I was afraid of losing whatever it was we had, if we had anything at all.

**-EPOV-**

Her cheek felt soft under my thumb as I leaned in and kissed her lips softly.

She was obviously nervous and I didn't know if I should even attempt this, but I needed to know what it would feel like to do it because maybe we'd be so bad together that I'd never fantasize about her again and I could push her out of my mind.

I knew Bella had kissed other guys, I never heard any stories, I didn't know what kind of experiences she might have had, although from what Alice has told me, it was pretty limited so I didn't expect fireworks and rainbows.

My breathing hitched as she kissed me back and Jesus fucking Christ was it ever good. Motherfucking fireworks and rainbows. I mean, Jesus, I've kissed ALOT of girls before, more than I wish to admit and probably some I don't even remember, but in this very moment, none of those experiences compare to Bella.

I felt her hand fiddling with the hair in the back of my neck, sending tingling shots of electricity throughout my body. That, in combination with the warmth I felt whenever she touched me, would definitely send me over the edge. I could become her stalker, never wanting anybody else after this.

Her lips fit with mine like pieces of a puzzle, made for each other. They tasted like strawberries, like one of those flavoured lip glosses girls like to wear. It suited her, fucking strawberries and cinnamon.

She opened her mouth to me as my tongue met hers. She deepened the kiss and made it spectacular. I tried desperately to keep myself in control as I felt it slip dangerously away from me. Her tongue, her lips, her mouth, it was all good.

Her body pressed closer to mine as I wrestled with what to do with my hands. I wanted to touch her, fondle her, get her naked and taste her. I'd lick every inch of her body if she'd let me.

My dick hardened immediately, which almost never happens without some sort of friction. This was so good, it couldn't be happening.

She moaned, the sound making me even harder than I thought possible from just kissing, eliciting a moan of my own. This girl owned me. I'd let her own my dick if she wanted it. I'd tattoo her name on it and let her have it, in every sense of the word.

Which is sad considering we've only just kissed?

I was so screwed. In that very moment, I almost regretted ever kissing her because my experiment had gone a completely different direction I thought it was ever going to go. I had hoped kissing her would be good, but never this intense, all consuming, fire.

I had to keep myself from grabbing at every part of her and making her scream my name in pleasure, because I knew I could. Whatever I felt she must feel it too because the slight noises coming from her told me she liked this.

The buzz from all the alcohol decimated rather quickly since I had sipped the same repugnant beer for the last hour, really not wanting too much of a hangover tomorrow. Mike's weed had also stopped going around once his stash was depleted, which didn't take too long considering the amount of people we had gathered here.

I knew Bella wasn't drunk. I've seen her drunk and this was definitely not it. Well, maybe she was a bit tipsy, I had to hold her up by placing my hands on her hips. My thumbs drew lazy circles on her hips as we kissed. I let one of my hands travel down to her ass and cup one cheek, it felt nice in my hand so I squeezed it lightly and heard her squeal in pleasure. She would be the death of me.

She brought her hand to my chest and gripped my shirt pulling me to her. This was a side of Bella I never got to see, well, I saw it, just never with me. I liked it. It felt possessive and aggressive as she kept backing up and pulling me with her until she hit the kitchen counter.

Holy fuck, this was getting out of hand, but I couldn't stop. The horny motherfucker that I was had to know where she was going with this. I put my hands on the counter on either side of her, holding her there. She surprised the shit out of me by bringing her hands down to the counter behind her, next to mine. I knew she was going to attempt to pull herself up, so instead of risking injury, I brought my hands to her ass, lifting her and sat her on the counter, eliciting another loud moan. She brought her hand to my ass and pulled me to her centre. I felt the heat emanating from her as my dick got some friction and I let a loud groan, scaring the shit out of me.

I pulled away from her because I didn't want to take advantage of her like this. She wasn't a whore, she was Bella. I leaned in and touched her forehead with mine closing my eyes and trying desperately to control my breathing.

"Bella, we can't do this." I said as I looked into her eyes and leaned in to kiss her. "Not like this." I pleaded. I could tell by the look of rejection on her face that this might not go well. But then she did the one thing that could send me over the edge.

The look on her face changed from dejected to determined as she wrapped her legs around me and pulled me to her, squeezing me there as she spoke.

"Obviously part of you wants me." She said pointedly, obvious to the fact that my dick was pressed up against her pussy. I licked my lips trying desperately to keep my shallow breathing in check.

"Oh, Bella, you have no idea." I replied while kissing her jaw. Her skin taster like salt and sweet and cinnamon. It was all too much

"Oh I have an idea, it's quite obvious." She quipped as she rubbed herself against my hard appendage once more. I took in a sharp breath, as the feeling of being defeated overcame my senses and I decided to go with it, obviously she'd let me know when to stop. I kissed her jaw moving down to her neck and then to her exposed collar bone, breathing in her scent as she moaned and tugged my hair with need.

I moved my hands from the counter to her back pulling her slightly to me, eliciting another moan from both of us. The friction we were experiencing obviously drove a desperate need to touch and feel. I ran my hands around her back to her belly then up her ribs and under her breasts. I couldn't stop, she didn't make me stop, so I cupped her breasts in my hands and dear fucking Christ, they were soft and perky. Her nipples hardened under my palms and I inhaled deeply enjoying the moment while I needed them. I could only wonder what they would feel like if we were skin to skin.

That thought, although very fucking pleasurable, scared the living shit out of me. I wanted this girl, as much as she wanted me. I've wanted girls before but this was a whole other level for me. I ached for her.

I moaned her name breathlessly between kisses as she pulled on my hair. My senses where alive and I knew we had to stop but I didn't want to, not right now. My hips bucked into her pelvis making me moan unwillingly as I felt the warmth of her pussy on my dick. The friction drove me further into desire and fuck if I wanted to stop, I just couldn't. She wrapped her legs tightly around me as she pulled me deeper grinding herself onto me. If she kept going at that pace, she'd get me off, by dry humping.

Motherfucker, this was too fucking good, and with all our clothes on. I kept kneading her breasts and rubbing slow circles around her nipples as she moaned my name.

I wanted her to cum. If anything I wanted to make her feel good, but I knew the repercussions to this kind of stuff sometimes aren't what you expect and maybe this was going too far, too fast.

I pried my hands off her breasts and let them slip down to the top of her thighs and kept them there.

Our tongues intertwined and I couldn't help but be mesmerized by the feel of her surrounding me, thankful that she kept her hands away from my pants and mine away from her skirt.

She brought her hands to my shoulders and pushed a bit as I unwillingly obliged and pulled back. The loss of contact with her made me feel empty.

I stared at her for a moment, her eyes were closed as she was obviously trying to regain control of herself.

She looked beautiful and I hoped to hell she wouldn't regret kissing me. Especially not kissing me like that. She opened her eyes as I leaned forward and touched my forehead to hers, not loosing eye contact.

I didn't know what to say, but I wanted her to stay right here with me, in this moment.

So I said nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

**SM owns these characters, I just play with them...**

**CHAPTER 8**

**-BPOV-**

"I hope you remember that tomorrow." I finally said, breaking the silence that had surrounded us for what felt like hours but could have only been minutes, or even seconds.

We had been making out and basically, almost, getting each other off. I was certain he was too drunk to figure out what he had been doing, but, I didn't care. I needed to feel him in some way. After everything that had happened this week and seeing him naked, good lord, there is only so much I could take.

Sitting there, on that counter with him standing in front of me, staring into his deep emerald eyes, felt amazing. I didn't want that moment to end. It was better than anything I could have imagined. I couldn't have dreamt it any better. I felt his warm breath caressing my skin as I brought my hands on to his chest, willing him to stay in front of me.

"Why wouldn't I remember kissing you?" He replied, furrowing his brow in confusion, meanwhile keeping his eyes on mine.

Really, why wouldn't he remember kissing me? Oh yeah, he was drunk, but, then again, that was amazing. The best kiss/dry hump ever in my book, not that I had that much to compare it to.

Kissing Laurent, our French Canadian exchange student, certainly didn't feel anything like this. But Edward certainly had a lot more experience to compare this to. So, really, why would he even remember this?

"Because you're drunk." I paused. "and I'm taking advantage of it." I replied sheepishly, letting the words leave my mouth before even realizing that I had said them. Maybe I still had too much alcohol flowing in my system because my brain filter was obviously on hiatus.

I broke eye contact whit him and looked down to his hands that were still resting on top of my thighs. I removed my legs from around his hips, finally realizing we were still intertwined that way, and let them fall in front of the cabinet on either side of his body. I realized my skirt had ridden up with all the squirming and groping, thank God for bringing leggings back in style.

"Christ, Bella, I'm not fucking drunk... and what do you mean _you're_ taking advantage of it?" He answered following my gaze to his hands and removing them from my body, letting them fall to his sides. It felt so natural to have him touch me, i couldn't understand it.

The loss of contact from his touch knocked the air out of my lungs momentarily and I had to take a deep breath to calm myself.

I looked up to his face as he met my gaze, studying his eyes for signs of anything. Regret being one of them.

But I saw nothing but Edward. He seemed as lost as I was.

"Then why would you want to kiss me?" I asked, simply confused and bewildered. Not to mention I purposefully dismissed the fact that I just admitted to taking advantage of him. I avoided that subject.

"Bella, I don't know why... I can't explain it... I just, fucking had to." Is all he could say before he broke eye contact and turned his back to me, taking a step forward.

I hopped off of the counter and walked over to him, still not sure as to what he was talking about.

Was this some sort of a joke?

Was I in the middle of something I didn't know about, like some punch line in a John Hughes movie?

What the heck was he talking about?

"What the heck are you talking about?" I retorted angrily, the irritation clearly visible in my voice. I had never used that tone with him before, but then again, before this week, I had never uttered more than a couple of words to him in passing.

"Bella, I screwed up..." Is all I let him say before I cut him off and stormed out the door clearly not realizing how late it was and how cold it had gotten outside, not to mention the fact that Alice had given me a ride and I was currently not wearing a jacket.

Could this night have ever gotten any worst?

The realization dawned on me pretty quickly that I was supposed to be sleeping over. I didn't want to alarm Charlie as to what my activities had actually been as this would certainly have warranted me being grounded and lord knows I couldn't handle something like that.

So, I stood on the front porch, in the cold, wrapping my arms around myself instinctively not entirely sure as to what I was supposed to do. I kept my head down and stared at the ground while my mind tried desperately to decipher tonight's activities.

Yes, I had been drunk, and yes I would never go back in time and change anything because kissing Edward had been the most exciting thing I had done in a while.

Clearly, I needed to get a life.

I suddenly remembered our conversation in the beginning of the evening, the one where I thought he was talking about school, but come to think of it, maybe I was wrong. Why would Edward Cullen be discussing school at a party? Was I so much of a bookworm that I would really think this to be a proper subject to be discussing. Maybe I was wrong, but then again, he admitted to screwing up when he kissed me so obviously he didn't feel what I did.

I shuttered at that thought remembering what happened only moments ago because I obviously had some effect on him. Physically at least.

I heard the door open and close behind me, then I felt someone drape what I thought to be a jacket over my shoulders.

"Would you like some company?" I heard Edward's voice behind me.

"Don't you have anywhere else to be?" I asked clearly embarrassed and hurt.

"Bella, please, look at me." He pleaded.

I tuned around, still looking at the ground and let out a sigh, trying desperately to keep myself together.

Sensing my hesitation, he gently brought his hand under my chin and brought it up gently, forcing me to look at him.

I don't know what I expected, but all I saw on his face at that moment was hope. Hope for what?

I chewed nervously on my bottom lip while the hand that had been under my chin cupped my cheek gently as I felt his thumb wipe a tear that I didn't know I had shed.

"I don't regret kissing you... I should have fucking seen it sooner." He said, while looking into my eyes, as I stood there dazzled by the emerald colour in his.

"What do you mean?" I replied, furrowing my brow and shaking my head slightly in confusion. He'd lost me, maybe I was still a little bit drunk.

"Bella, you're beautiful." Those words rung through my head, and for a brief moment, I knew for sure I had imagined the whole thing.

I must have dreamt it all.

At some point during the evening, I must have passed out.

I imagined my limp body splayed across the sectional in the basement, dreaming and restless, because this certainly wasn't real. Edward Cullen was gorgeous and I remembered seeing him with Tanya at some point this evening, lord knows she's prettier than I am, I mean, she might be a raging bitch but, I can be a handful at times too.

I was clearly delusional.

I let out a snort and giggled to myself at the idea. Beautiful, right? Don't get me wrong, cute, maybe, but not beautiful.

Then it hit me.

"You think I'm beautiful and you wanted to kiss me?" I replied, still not sure of what else I should say.

Felling the warmth on my cheek from his touch, I realized I certainly wasn't dreaming but the confusion I felt certainly didn't escape unnoticed.

"Yes, and I'd fucking do it again in a heartbeat" He paused. "I like you Bella."

And with that I leaned into him and wrapped my arms around his chest, inhaling his scent greedily as he let go of my face and wrapped his arms protectively around me as he nuzzled himself into the crook my neck.

We stayed that way for a couple of minutes until the cool September air filtered through my body and I shivered. Edward then reached for the door, opened it and we headed inside the warm house. I didn't let go of him and his other arm stayed draped around my waste.

"We should go to bed... it's pretty late...I mean not together... I mean... What the fuck am I saying." He said obviously nervous and not quite sure of himself.

"I know what you mean." I smiled and let go of him. Again, the loss of contact made my body react negatively, and I sighed.

"Yeah, well, ehm, good night Bella." He replied sheepishly. I could tell he didn't seem quite sure of himself. It felt odd seeing him like that since he's always so cocky, but what do I know, right?

I said goodnight and headed for the spare bedroom where Rose had told me I'd be sleeping. I didn't turn to look at him because if I did, I'm not sure I wouldn't have done something stupid. Tomorrow was going to be awkward enough as it is.

What the heck did all of this mean?

I wasn't entirely sure as to what was going on with us or why, all of a sudden, he felt this way, but there were three things I was absolutely positive about.

First, Edward was beautiful, inside and out. All the times I spent around him, _that_ never wavered. He was always tough on the outside but a soft on the inside. I saw him on many occasions helping out complete strangers and I even saw him help an old lady with her groceries once.

Second, there was a part of him, and I didn't know how dominant that part might be, that liked me. I wish I knew why or what changed, but I decided I would go with it and see where it would take us.

And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. This was a fact, and I had know it since we were kids.

**-EPOV-**

_I hope you remember that tomorrow._

Hearing those words come out of her mouth made me realize she must have thought I was drunk. I couldn't blame her since I didn't exactly make myself clear, I didn't speak to her, I chickened out. Again.

"Why wouldn't I remember kissing you?" I had to ask to make sure, not to mention that must have been the best make out session ever, speaking from experience, that was fucking hot.

"Because you're drunk... and I'm taking advantage of it." She replied looking down to my hands that where currently placed gingerly on her thighs. I hadn't realized they were there. Touching her felt natural and safe, like breathing. I realized her legs were still wrapped around my torso, at the same moment as she let them fall on either side of my body.

"Christ, Bella, I'm not fucking drunk... and what do you mean _you're_ taking advantage of it?" I couldn't help but wonder what she meant by that. Was she really taking advantage of _me_? Wouldn't it have been more probable the other way around?

I thought it was the opposite, that I had fucked up somehow, but with that statement came a lot of relief. I took my hands off of her, and suddenly felt a shiver down running down my spine, like I had lost something. Being around her was really screwing up my senses. But I couldn't stop, she had pulled me in too deep.

Bella, I realized, was suddenly like my own brand of heroin, and I was indefinitely hooked.

"Then why would you want to kiss me?" She asked, and I couldn't really answer, feeling awkward that I had taken this much time to figure it all out.

"Bella, I don't know why, I can't explain it, I just fucking had to." Is all I had. I felt slightly embarrassed that I couldn't tell her that I was drawn to her, but I didn't want to freak her out. I was freaked out enough for both of us.

I turned around, not able to face her since I had no answers, then I reluctantly took a step forward.

I heard her feet hit the floor as she hopped off of the counter and took a step towards me.

"What the heck are you talking about?" She sounded angry. I had heard Bella use her 'angry kitten' voice before, but never had I heard it directed at me, it took all I had in me not to laugh. But the seriousness suddenly hit me: I couldn't tell her _why_ I _had_ to kiss her.

"Bella, I screwed up..." Is all I managed to get out before she stormed off. I was going to tell her how I _should_ have noticed her before, how _she_ was different from other girls, how _special_ I actually thought she was and how she _deserved_ better than a motherfucker like me.

But I didn't.

Instead, I stood in the kitchen, dumbfounded at the realization that she had run off and that I might never have the chance to clear the air.

Way to fucking go Cullen.

I didn't know what to do, I couldn't deal with her leaving like this. So I followed the direction she had gone and looked out the window.

She stood on the porch, her back to me, hunched over, hugging herself and shivering.

I grabbed my jacket off of one of the hooks by the door and went to her.

The air was crisp, it was obvious that winter would be rolling around in a couple of months. I walked up behind her and carefully draped my jacket over her shoulders, covering her small frame and hopefully making her a bit warmer.

"Would you like some company?" I asked, hoping beyond hope that she wouldn't walk away.

"Don't you have anywhere else to be?" She sounded hurt, and it was my fault. No matter how much of a cocky fuck I could be, the sound of Bella's voice cut into me deeply. I had to make it up to her somehow. I had to figure out how to let her in and how to let her know what I felt for her.

"Bella, please look at me." I pleaded. She turned around refusing to meet my gaze. I gently cupped her chin my hand and brought it up gently, forcing her to look at me. I hadn't expected her to be crying, but she was.

I had made her fucking cry. What kind of a dickhead makes a girl cry. She did nothing wrong and here I was, with my little 'experiment' and I had made her cry. Fuck.

I moved my hand from under her chin and brought it up to her cheek. Her skin was soft and slightly wet. I wiped a tear from under her eye with my thumb, hopeful that she wouldn't hate me.

I could tell she was nervous by how she chewed on her bottom lip. That nervous habit of hers was a dead giveaway. I had been around her enough to know some subtle hints to her discomfort.

I had to let her know or at least I had to try to let her know what it was that I felt.

"I don't regret kissing you, I should have fucking seen it sooner." Is all I could choke out, feeling a little embarrassed by my admission, since I had never had to tell a girl anything of the sorts. They came to me, I never had to go to them.

"What do you mean?" She asked, clearly not understanding.

"Bella, you are beautiful." And with my admission, she narrowed her eyes and let out this cute incredulous laugh.

Shit, she didn't believe me.

We stood there for what seemed like hours but could only be a couple of seconds until her eyes widened knowingly.

It finally dawned on her.

"You think I'm beautiful and you wanted to kiss me?" She smiled sheepishly as she asked what was obviously the answer to her own question.

"Yes, and I'd fucking do it again in a heartbeat... I like you Bella." I finally admitted.

The look on her face was indescribable, almost like she won the fucking lottery, and I would spend the rest of my life trying my fucking hardest to make her feel that way, because she deserved it. _My_ girl deserved to be happy.

She leaned onto me and wrapped her arms around me in a hug, almost throwing me off balance, and buried her face into my chest. I then wrapped my arms around her, nuzzling my face into her neck, inhaling the scent, fucking strawberries and cinnamon.

I didn't want to let her go but when I felt her shiver, I knew I'd have to at some point, so I lead her inside the house. Not letting her go, because if I had my way, I'd never let her go.

"We should go to bed... it's pretty late...I mean not together... I mean... What the fuck am I saying?" My nerves were kicking in, I guess the alcohol was finally completely out of my system, not that I had been that drunk in the first place.

"I know what you mean." She thankfully cut off my inner ramblings.

"Yeah, well, ehm, good night Bella." I replied, not wanting to let her go, but not having a choice in the matter. She said good night and headed for the spare bedroom.

I wanted to kiss her goodnight, but that might not have been a good idea, since once I had her close to me I had a hard time letting her go.

I could tell part of her felt the same way.

Seeing as crashing on Jazz's big comfy couch wasn't in the cards since I could bet Alice was in there with him, I headed for the basement.

I got some linens from the closet and set them up on the sectional figuring this was a pretty good second best to Jazz's ugly old couch. I had slept on it plenty of times before. Crashing at Jazz's house was something I did quite often.

I then took off my jeans and got under the covers, only wearing my shirt and boxers. It was late, or early, and I had had a long day, but for some reason, and I knew that reason was sleeping upstairs, I couldn't sleep.

My eyes stayed glued to the ceiling as I tossed and fussed over the fucking blankets.

I needed to see her.

I needed the make sure she was really OK.

So I did the only thing I could, I got up from the couch and headed upstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

**SM owns Twilight... I own a well used mini-van...**

**CHAPTER 9**

**-BPOV-**

I closed the door to the spare bedroom behind me, leaned against it and sighed.

The memories that flooded my head were too good to be true, but I wouldn't have traded any of them. The lingering heat from his touch had spread throughout my entire body, leaving me engulfed in warmth.

I stripped quickly out of my clothes, being careful with the accessories Alice had lent me, then, I reached into my overnight bag and got my sleeping attire. I didn't really think about what I had packed but I had brought a form fitting black tank top and yoga pants set that hugged my curves pretty well. The fabric was always comfortable to sleep in and I figured waking up in house full of my friends warranted more than just a ripped up pair of stretched out sweatpants and an old ratty worn out band t-shirt.

I slipped underneath the covers relishing in the feel of the sheets as I stretched my legs feeling the coolness throughout my limbs. The past nights events strolled through my head as I closed my eyes. Sleeping should be easy to acquire since I was pretty tired both emotionally and physically.

_I went to grab my mother's arm to pull her out of the flaming car, but she was all ash and dust, a disfigured version of the beautiful woman she once was. I was breathing somewhat erratic as the scene in front of me played out in my nightmare. Just then, she opened her eyes. The white orbs against charred skin startled me and I pulled back, releasing her arm. 'It's OK honey, I'm right here' she spoke through cracked and charred lips. I cried out as she turned her head my way and reached for my arm._

I woke up screaming and whimpering relentlessly, yet again.

I most likely wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.

I clung to the blankets on top of me, willing the sun to come up soon. Of all nights, tonight I wished Edward would have made an appearance in my dreams instead of being assaulted by my guilty subconscious. Tears slipped down my cheeks as I tried desperately to erase the nightmare from my vision.

I peered at the alarm clock; it was now 5:43 am. I had slept only 2 hours and was fully aware that my friends would be sleeping in well past noon today. I was in it for the long run.

I made a mental list of things I could do. I could walk home, and leave a note here for Alice. I could also try harder to sleep, but my mind kept wandering to my mother's face every time I closed my eyes, making sleep impossible to come by. Any scenario seemed impossible.

I twisted and turned in the sheets as thoughts of Edward sleeping somewhere in the house crept up in my mind, waking up a whole other part of my brain.

My emotions were all over the place, distress and anxiety settling in. I was desperately trying to occupy my head while willing the clock to tick faster. Walking home at 6 am would look bad, but walking home at 9 wouldn't go noticed, or at least I'd hoped not.

I decided to get up and go to the kitchen, maybe a glass of water would help settle my nerves.

I opened my bedroom door and yelped at the dark figure standing in the doorway while I grabbed at my chest with both hands and struggled to steady my breathing.

"Bella, are you OK?" I peered into the emerald eyed beauty standing in front of me and without uttering a single word; I got hold of his arm and brought him into the room with me, closing the door behind us.

"Stay with me?" I asked, looking up at him, pleading.

"OK" He nodded seemingly surprised by me request, but followed me anyways.

I chewed on my bottom lip nervously, debating whether or not this was a good idea after everything else that had happened, but I decided that if Edward wanted to be with me, I'd take whatever he was willing to part with.

I lead him to the bed, pulled the covers off of it a bit and got underneath them, scooting over and leaving enough room for him to follow my lead. He did.

We laid on our sides, facing each other, but no words were spoken.

I brought my hand up to his hair and let my fingers move through the soft tendrils as our eyes peered into one another.

I noticed his eyes closing briefly and opening again as his breathing struggled to even out. He was fighting the sleep that was threatening to overtake his body.

He looked peaceful and beautiful, the irony of the situation not lost on me. I was, almost, sleeping with Edward and it was completely innocent.

He put his arm around me and pulled me closer, leaving it around my waist. I could feel his soft breath on my skin as I inhaled his scent.

The rhythmic breathing and subtle feel of his heartbeat lulled me to sleep.

**-EPOV-**

I headed upstairs, thinking of Bella, but knowing full well I shouldn't go to her. My legs were doing something my mind wasn't quite agreeing with.

I looked around the kitchen and making sure to keep the noise down, I got a garbage bag and picked up some of the trash that had been left lying around. I was keeping myself busy, knowing full well that letting my mind wander over to the hallway leading to the spare bedroom, I wouldn't look back.

I heard a low whimpering sound coming from down the hall, it was her. I knew her enough to know what those sounds meant. She was dreaming, and not a good dream. I had heard those cries many times over the years and had wondered about her nightmares, but never brought myself up to asking about them. I could now, I needed to know what plagued her dreams so much.

After I had done my part putting away empty bottles and cans as well as sweeping the floors and pulling some decorations off of the walls, I couldn't keep away. I was going to go see her, even if it meant sneaking in there, just to make sure she was OK. What if the noises had nothing to do with her habitual nightmares, what if she was crying about something I did?

Making my way down the hall, I heard movement coming from inside the room. My cleaning had woken her. I had to tell her I was sorry, using that as an excuse to see her.

I stood outside her door and debated whether or not I should knock.

The door opened to a startled Bella, peering up at me, grabbing at her chest.

"Bella, are you OK?" I asked, worried I had scared her half to death, but she surprised me by grabbing my arm and pulling me into the room, closing the door behind us.

"Stay with me?" She asked, timidly and I couldn't refuse. She looked like she had been crying, the effect the nightmare had on her was obvious on her face.

"OK" Is all I could say, not wanting to say anything that could make either of us more uncomfortable. I couldn't refuse.

She lead me to the bed and crawled in, gesturing for me to get in it beside her. I did willingly.

This was a first for me. I had never slept in the same bed with a girl. I usually had sex with them and sent them on their way. Bella deserved more from me and I would give it all to her willingly.

We laid on our sides, facing each other as she reached into my hair, caressing it making my skin tingle all the way down to my toes, the feeling almost euphoric, forcing my eyes shut as I relaxed letting sleep creep up on me.

Without even thinking, I reached for her and pulled her closer, holding her in my arms as I fell into deep slumber.

It was the best night's sleep I had in a long time.

I woke up refreshed and alert, feeling warmth radiating off of the small body lying next to me. I had turned onto my back during the night and she had nuzzled herself into me, her arm lying gingerly over my chest.

My upper arm was pinned under her neck as her head laid on my shoulder, my lower arm and hand held onto her torso. She had her leg bent over my thigh, slightly grazing my morning wood. Shit. I could also feel the heat radiating off of her core. Fuck, shit.

I didn't want to wake her, laying here with her felt right. I caressed the soft skin of her shoulder with the hand that wasn't on her hip. Her breathing was even, the nightmares that had plagued her the night before had obviously subsided, I was grateful for that.

I looked closely at her face, noticing the light freckles on her nose and the pink hue of her cheeks. Her lips looked soft and warm, they parted perfectly as she exhaled. She was truly perfect, beautiful.

Her eyes opened slightly and she smiled brightly, looking into my eyes.

I could certainly take waking up like this every day.

"Good morning beautiful." I greeted.

"Morning" Her smile grew as she stretched out her legs, grazing my hardness. Again.

She must have noticed because her cheeks grew a couple of shades deeper and she pulled her bottom lip into her mouth, chewing on it nervously. Her eyes went from my face down to my crotch before settling back onto my face.

"Sorry" she whispered as she looked into my eyes from under her lashes.

"It's OK, nothing I can do to stop it... not your fault." I replied sheepishly.

"Oh...uhm... yeah... I'm sorry about last night." She furrowed her brow. "I couldn't sleep and... I just..." she trailed off not finishing her sentence.

"For what?... I couldn't sleep either." I didn't know what to say. She had nothing to be sorry about, my inability to fall asleep had woken her up. She wasn't the one that needed to apologize.

We laid there quietly for several more minutes, basking in the warmth of each others' bodies as I drew soft circles on her hip with my thumb, enjoying the feel of her soft skin under my calloused hand.

"It's already past noon." she proclaimed, peeking at the alarm clock.

"I know, fuck, I don't want to get up." I wanted to lay with her, even innocently, anything near her made my existence better. Her presence did something to me, but I couldn't put a name on it. I felt something stir inside me that had never been there before. It was scary and exiting at the same time.

"I don't either." Se agreed with a sigh. "But I have to pee." She continued lowering her voice and biting her bottom lip.

I hugged her close to me before releasing her. She jumped off of the bed and turned, smiling sheepishly as her eyes roamed over my body. Her rose coloured cheeks deepened in colour as she gave me a crooked smile, turned around and left the room without uttering a single word.

I got out of bed, wishing I had brought my pants upstairs with me. I hoped everybody else was still asleep so I could make my way downstairs to retrieve my clothes.

As I had thought, everyone was still in bed, the house was quiet as I made my way to the basement and dressed in last nights' clothes. I then straightened out my makeshift bed and put away the linens.

I heard footsteps coming thought the ceiling so I knew someone, probably and preferably Bella, was roaming around the house.

Making my way upstairs, the faint sound of Emmett's and Jasper's voices filtered through the walls and I was instantly grateful they hadn't caught me leaving Bella's room.

We chattered about the party and they asked about Bella, but I didn't give away anything. I wanted to talk to her first and I certainly didn't want to cheapen what was already going to be a bit awkward. I decided to follow her lead. She had showed me in few words that she could be a bit more comfortable around me and I'd hoped she'd keep that shit up.

Alice made her way over to us, chirping loudly, as she looked around a fairly clean room, noting that I had done an exceptionally good job. If only she knew I only did it to stop myself from being too forward with Bella.

Rose followed suit, groggily making her way over to the coffee pot, filling it with fresh coffee and water then turning it on. She then looked me up and down, made a disgusted face and plopped herself onto Emmett's lap.

"Where's Bella?" I asked, furrowing my brow.

"Bathroom, I think she's in the shower... you miss her already?' Alice chuckled as she grabbed an empty cup from the cupboard and stood restlessly by the coffee maker.

"No... I mean... uhm... shit." I shook my head and dropped my gaze to the floor, unable to look at any of them in the face.

"So, what happened last night?" Rose asked, she seemed genuine in her question so I felt no need to tell her to fuck off, even if instinctively, I wanted to do just that.

"None of your business." At my statement they all laughed and stared at me, waiting, probably hoping I'd slip up and tell them everything. But I didn't.

The smell of coffee filled the room and we all sat at the kitchen table drinking a cup of the black liquid. Bella hadn't showed up yet and I was worried. Was she waiting for me to leave to come join the rest of her friends?

Just as my worries had threatened to make me divulge anything, Bella walked into the room and smiled when we made eye contact. I couldn't help but smile back.

She had showered and tied her wet hair up in a ponytail. The water had taken the makeup off of her face, leaving her skin glowing and natural. She was definitely fucking beautiful.

The chatter around us quieted as our friends seemed to dart from Bella to me knowingly.

"Finally, jeez Bells, took you long enough... were you waiting for Eddie boy here to join you?" Emmett asked. Fucking perverted motherfucker.

"Shut the fuck up." I retorted angrily as Bella's cheeks deepened in colour.

Emmett apologized as I glared at him angrily. Bella poured herself a cup of coffee and joined us at the table. We all discussed what needed to be done to get the house back to 'normal' before Rose and Jazz's parents got home. Emmett stated he had a hangover to which I was glad I had stopped drinking. Bella didn't speak much. She had gone back to staying in the background and it almost felt like always except this time, I'd found myself looking in her direction, catching her eye and making her blush bashfully every time.

We went ahead and did our assigned tasks and since I had done most of the actual picking up during the night, to which everyone seemed grateful, we were done in record time.

Em and Jazz helped me load Alice's large boxes of decorations into my car as the girls lingered inside the house making sure to discard of any and all evidence of the party.

We then all met in the living room. Glancing around, I noticed how my friends had coupled up one by one, or two by two as it were. Rose nuzzled into Emmett's chest and wrapping her arms around his large frame while he kissed the top of her head and Alice sat in Jasper's lap on the large chair in the corner. The all looked so fucking happy.

Bella and I were left out of this equation but I hoped it wasn't for long, last night's events had certainly put into motion something I'd make sure to continue, if she'd let me.

I motioned to Bella who was sitting on the sofa looking intently at her hands and fiddling nervously with the skin around her fingernails.

"You want a ride to my house to pick up your truck." I asked, nervously, hoping to talk to her alone and maybe kiss her again.

Fuck, I wanted to kiss her again.

She nodded and smiled as she looked up at me, she then stood and headed to towards the hallway to get her things from the spare room.

"Don't hurt her dumb-ass." Rose glared at me as Emmett grinned and cocked an eyebrow.

I looked over at Alice who just grinned from ear to ear but she didn't utter a single word. She was definitely acting strange.

Bella came back within a minute or so with an overnight bag in hand. She waved to everybody on the living room a uttered a simple goodbye as she followed me out to my car.

She climbed into the passenger seat as I held the door open for her. Yeah, I wasn't always an ass hole; she deserved to be treated well.

I got into the drivers' seat and started up the car. Pulling out of the driveway, I had no idea as to what to say but thankfully my house wasn't too far away.

I looked over to her out of the corner of my eye and noticed she was looking up at me licking and biting her bottom lip nervously while busying her hands by fiddling with the hem of her shirt. The way her wet lips shimmered in the daylight made her look sexy as hell. If it would have been up to only me I would have stopped the car right there and kissed those lips with every ounce of passion I had in me.

I parked the car in my usual parking spot in our driveway besides Bella's truck. We sat silently in our seats while the electricity fluttered around us endlessly. It seemed to linger whenever Bella was around so I could only assume she felt it too.

I turned in my seat to face her as she mirrored my actions to face me. Neither of us had said anything since Jazz's house and I was growing painfully afraid of what was to come.

Then, unexpectedly, Bella undid her seat belt and in one swift motion, she leaned over the console and kissed me.

Her soft wet lips crashed into mine. As unexpected as that was, I recovered quickly and kissed her back. She wrapped her hands around my neck and pulled me closer to her. She sighed.

I had wanted to do that but my Bella was brave. I felt her tongue trace my bottom lip as I opened my mouth to her and met her tongue with mine. We kissed each other deeply an hungrily as my hands made their way around her back. I held her as close to me as I could damning the car's console that stood between us.

I hummed into her mouth, my arousal clearly growing as my dick tried to make its way desperately out of my pants. Bella fingered my hair roughly and I groaned, the feeling of her nails on my scalp sent Goosebumps all the way to my toes. If it wasn't for the fact that we were in my driveway, in the middle of the day, I would be letting the hormonal motherfucker out to play. But I couldn't, not with Bella and certainly not now.


	10. Chapter 10

**SM owns Twilight... I own a small notebook computer that is currently filled to the brim with Twilight FF smut...**

**CHAPTER 10**

**-BPOV-**

I woke up feeling well rested and... warm? The body laying next to me was perfect, hard and smooth. I hadn't opened my eyes yet, I wanted to absorb as much of him as I could. I breathed in his scent and nuzzled closer into him, nearly climbing on top of him. The only thing stopping me from doing so was the feel of his hand resting on my hip. My tank top had ridden up slightly during the night, exposing the soft skin underneath. I felt his fingers twitch and his thumb caressing the warm, exposed skin.

He was awake, and touching me as well. It made the way I had perched myself on him a little less embarrassing.

I opened my eyes and met his gaze immediately. I was unable to stifle the happiness I felt in that moment, waking up to his half sleepy face.

His copper hair reflected the sunlight drifting through the window, making it look like 12 different shades of red and blond mixed together. It stuck up every which way, it was perfect, he was perfect.

I could certainly take waking up like this every day.

"Good morning beautiful." He greeted. Beautiful, I think not, my hair was probably a haystack of a mess, not to forget the makeup I had worn last night was probably smudged, looking beyond ridiculous.

"Morning" I replied, I couldn't help smiling as I stretched and noticed his morning wood. That thing looked huge now that it was only constrained by his boxers and not a rigid pair of jeans. I think my mouth watered a little at the thought of his naked form. I felt the wetness pool in my underwear, if only I didn't have embarrassing morning breath, I think I would have made a point of taking care of his growing... problem.

Jesus, what was this boy doing to me.

"Sorry" Is all I could tell him, swallowing hard and trying to control myself. Being this horny while laying this close to him wasn't a good idea.

"It's OK, nothing I can do to stop it... not your fault." He replied, grinning. I guess he was right, it was a natural occurrence, it's not like I made him hard, well, at least not this time. Or maybe I did, but I'd rather not visit that theory right now. I'd love a repeat of last night if I could though.

Oh shit, last night or was it his morning?

I had practically dragged him into my bed and made him sleep next to me. What the heck was I thinking? I knew it was all innocent, we hadn't even kissed but still, would he think I was needy, or easy? Although maybe with him I'd easily give it away. Well, maybe not. I'm not _that_ kind of girl all things considered. Would he push me away if I even dared coming on to him? Hmmm...

I had no idea what to think and it was driving me mad. Furthermore, I needed a shower, the wetness invading my core was hard to ignore and i desperately had to pee.

"Oh...uhm... yeah... I'm sorry about last night." I apologized. "I couldn't sleep and... I just..." I just needed you, I needed comforting, I needed... . But I couldn't tell him that. I couldn't show him I needed him that desperately.

"For what?... I couldn't sleep either." Oh, well, at least I wasn't the only one. I could only wonder what were the reasons he couldn't sleep. Did he have nightmares too? Or was it just that he regretted our little tryst. But if he did, he wouldn't still be touching me so intimately. His fingers where still grazing the exposed skin on my hip as well as my shoulder. It felt heavenly and I had to keep control of myself and concentrate on my breathing just to keep from moaning. My patience with myself was growing thin, I was on the edge of just stripping and taking advantage of him. From what I could tell, maybe he'd actually let me, but I'd have too many regrets.

I hedged my head up off of his chest and peeked at the glowing alarm clock as it read 12:46.

"It's already past noon." I stated. Biting my bottom lip instinctively. Damn bad habit. That hurt.

"I know, fuck, I don't want to get up." He replied. I don't know if the shock I felt showed on my face but I felt the same. I didn't want to get up, but I couldn't imagine what our friends would think of me exiting the room with Edward in toe.

The electricity that seemed to be around us was still there. It was a welcomed distraction but made the tingling in my body twenty times worst. I desperately needed release. I was a horny little virgin at that.

"I don't either." I sighed. "But I have to pee." I admitted, hoping it was as good of an excuse as any.

He hugged me tenderly, before releasing my body from his embrace. I instinctively breathed more of him in, taking the warmth of his body and the hardness of it within my thoughts as I leaped off of the bed, turned to face him with a wide crooked smile as I took in the view in front of me. I felt the heat rise all the way to my cheeks and I'm sure they had turned a deep shade of crimson. Feeling a mixture of embarrassment and defeat, I left the room without looking back, closing the door behind me.

I went into the guest bathroom across the hall and after doing my business and washing my hands; I took in the figure staring at me from the reflection in the mirror. My hair was a tangled mess, but not as bad as I thought. The makeup had smudged under my eyes but it didn't look that bad since I had wiped most of it off with my tears during the night. All in all, I didn't look as bad as I had predicted. At least I didn't scare Edward out of bed, I could live with that.

I left the bathroom, hoping to get my change of clothes from the spare bedroom. Half of me wanted Edward to still be laying there but the other half had hoped he wasn't since I might not have been able to leave him alone in that bed.

As I was mentally debating opening the bedroom door, a small fairy opened the door down the hall and made her way to me.

"Good morning Bella, did you sleep well?" She asked, grinning. Way to freaking happy. Alice was definitely a morning person. I, on the other hand, was not.

"I slept well, I guess... aren't you hung over this morning?" I replied feigning annoyance and desperately changing the subject.

"Nope, no hangover for me... where's my lovely little brother?" she asked, subtlety not being her forte.

"I don't know Al, he's probably around here somewhere." It wasn't a lie, I suppose he must be somewhere, maybe even still in the room I had occupied with him. I couldn't tell her that though.

"Sure Bells... I know he was in there with you..." She trailed off, tapping her forehead with her index finger and giggling to herself.

"How, what, no... ehm, I need a shower." Preferably a cold one.

"I'm sure you do Bells." She smiled and went on her way, towards the kitchen, leaving me standing there with my mouth agape.

I opened the door to the obviously empty spare bedroom, got my things and locked myself into the bathroom. Not before noticing that Edward had straightened up the bedding and no evidence of his presence remained. I wondered if maybe I had dreamed the whole thing up, but cringed as the thought of the nightmare crept up on me.

The water was warm, as it trickled down my skin, I felt relaxed immediately. It seemed to wash away some of the stress that had settled in my muscles. I washed my hair with the shampoo I had brought from home, needing to make sure to rinse it thoroughly and repeat the process.

I damned the hairspray Alice had put in my hair, making the task of cleaning it that much more of a chore.

The thick, warm soapy residue that made its way down my body towards the drain felt soft against my already sensitive skin. It made me think of how Edward's finger felt, when he was caressing my hip, instantly igniting the fire that burned between my thighs.

I closed my eyes, lost in the sensation and hoped that the hot water thank wouldn't run out before I was done.

My breathing became erratic as the warmth from my core made its way throughout my body, making my breath shaky and my hands wander, leaving a glistening trail of shampoo residue.

I palmed my breasts and felt the nipple perk up instantly eliciting a slight moan. I desperately needed release, if not from Edward, my own hands would have to do.

I let the trail of water roll down my body while my hands followed suit. I cupped my sex, the sensation making my entire body shudder.

The bud felt swollen and throbbed against my eager fingers as my breathing laboured dutifully. My release came quick and hard as images of Edward's lips, eyes and body crept up behind my closed eyelids.

I rinsed myself thoroughly, stepped out of the shower and dried myself with the towel I had set out on the chair next to it.

I dressed in the jeans and t-shirt I had brought into the room with me and brushed the knots out of my damp hair.

The thought of facing Edward today made the butterflies in my stomach flutter endlessly, not to mention what Alice had to say about it all.

What did it all mean? He said he liked me; does he want some kind of a relationship?

As much as I would love that, Edward wasn't a relationship kinda guy. He didn't stay with the same girl for very long, I doubt I would be any different to him. Maybe I was just another conquest.

I snort-giggled at the thought of me as a conquest.

Shaking my head, I left the bathroom, put away my dirty clothes and headed for the kitchen, from where the familiar voices of my friends' chatter resounded throughout the house.

I eyed Edward instantly, as his eyes roamed my body. My cheeks, flushed when his eyes met mine and we smiled at each other.

"Finally, jeez Bells, took you long enough... were you waiting for Eddie boy here to join you?" Emmett giggled to himself and eyed me curiously. I could only hope Edward hadn't said anything to them while I was... otherwise occupied in the shower. But then again, maybe he was embarrassed of being with me. This was going to either drive me mad or get me out of my shell. I preferred the later.

I stared at Emmett momentarily, debating whether or not I should say anything, not that I could even think of anything I could say that wouldn't involve my middle finger.

"Shut the fuck up." Edwards angry voice echoed in the room, Emmett's face fell a little, as he mumbled an apology, dropping the subject instantly.

What the heck was that about? I had so many questions but so little answers.

Morning coffee always made the rest of my day feel brighter somehow so I got a cup from the cupboard and poured the dark liquid into it, inhaling deeply as the aroma filled my nostrils.

I didn't speak much as we all sat around the kitchen table discussing a plan of action to get the house cleaned up. I was surprised to learn of Edwards' due diligence; apparently he had picked up all the trash last night. I guess he was telling me the truth when he had stated that he really couldn't sleep.

We cleaned up pretty quickly, making sure everything was spotless. I kept to myself, only answering when spoken to, mostly out of embarrassment and nerves. It came to my attention that every time I took a peak in Edward's direction, his eyes would be on me, making the redness on my cheeks deepen.

The boys loaded up the boxes of stuff we had brought over yesterday into Edward's car while the girls finished up the minor things like making sure alcohol bottles and cigarette butts were nowhere to be found on the property.

"Bella, are you going to tell us about last night... Edward didn't let anything slip... did you turn him down?" I stared at Rose, not quite sure how to answer while her smile grew, taking my silence as a yes to her last statement.

"Seriously Bells, spill." Alice came bouncing towards us with a large grin.

I didn't know what to tell them, normally, I'd go all girlie and tell them some things, but I wasn't quite sure how to go about answering their questions.

"He kissed me... nothing else." I said looking at my feet and nervously chewing on my lip.

"Really, is he a good kisser?" Rose asked. I felt my already pink cheeks burn. I bet they were turning an even deeper shade of red. Dead giveaway.

"Eww... Rose, I don't want to know that." Alice scrunched up her nose at Rose with disgust. I giggled at their interaction as I pondered the question.

"Yeah, definitely." I caught them off guard with my answer and smirked.

"Really." They both perked up and turned towards me at the same time.

I smiled at the thought of Edwards lips on mine.

His lips on my neck.

I closed my eyes as the memory of the sensations flooded back.

Good lord, my vibrator was going to get a good workout over all of this.

I nodded at their statement and luckily the boys came back into the house, interrupting their Q and A. Alice joined Jasper on the chair and sat on his lap while Rose gave Emmett a hug.

Edward finally followed suit and came inside and glanced at the two other couples before turning his attention to me.

"You want a ride to my house to pick up your truck." He seemed hesitant in his statement. He usually was certain of himself. The cocky boy I'd know was suddenly lost. Did I have that effect on him? I decided I probably didn't. Who knows what was going on in that beautiful head of his.

I nodded and went to the guest room to get my bags. I heard Rose tell him to not hurt me which was good, at least my friends were on my side.

Suddenly, it struck me that they might have known something I didn't.

I really wanted to kiss him again.

I came back into the room and waved them all goodbye and mouthed 'call me' to Alice.

I followed Edward out to his car. He opened the passenger door for me, I got in and he closed it behind me. I guess I had to thank his dad for making him more of a gentleman than I ever imagined.

I stared at him out of the window until he opened the driver's seat, climbed in and started the car. He looked so calm, I couldn't take my eyes off of him. The electric current between us made my breath falter and my panties soaked. God I wanted him to touch me... everywhere.

We drove the short distance to his house quietly. I couldn't speak. Every ounce of self control I had, went into not jumping onto his lap in the driver's seat.

There was definitely something wrong with me. I wondered if there was a sex addicts anonymous for virgins.

I noticed him glance at me momentarily. His long lashes fluttering over the depths of beautiful green pools.

I licked my lips taking him in. I was messed up and needed help. This obsession was getting really out of hand.

I wondered what he wore to sleep at his own house. I'd seen him in his underwear a few times, usually he'd hurry off to his room and put on a pair of pants when he'd realized I was in the house.

These thoughts weren't the most innocent ones to have right now.

Self control.

I needed some of that.

We had finally made it to his house and I had held myself together. I was so proud of myself.

He parked his car in his usual parking spot, in the driveway, besides my truck. We sat silently in our seats while the electricity fluttered around us endlessly.

I wanted to speak to him and he didn't seem to want to exit the car either.

We turned to face each other in the front seats. Neither of us had said anything since Jazz's house and I was growing painfully afraid of what was to come.

God he looked good.

Every ounce of restraint I had went straight out of the window. Without even thinking, I unclasped my seat belt, leaned over the console and kissed him.

I kissed him hard and moaned.

He kissed me back.

I thought for sure he'd be telling me off by now, I know he said he liked me but still, I had lunged at him and was practically attacking him with my lips.

He didn't seem to mind too much and I really needed to be closer to him. Without even thinking I brought my hands around his neck at an attempt at pulling him even closer to me. I wanted to have him live inside me. Yeah, my therapist would have had a field day with that one.

I tasted his lips with the tip of my tongue as he opened his mouth to me giving me access. As our mouths and tongues danced perfectly around each other, I moaned in pleasure. This was better than I had hoped. Last night was not a mistake. It was a revelation to both of us, I think.

It made me braver than I could imagine around him and he had admitted to liking me.

He hummed as I desperately pulled at his hair, remembering how he liked that last night. I felt his hands caressing my back and pulling me to him. The console was the only thing stopping me from straddling his lap, but god did I want to.

We kissed for a few more minutes but kept the fondling to a minimum. I relished in the feel of his hands on my body, even as innocent as it was, and hoped I'd get to experience that again.

I pulled back from him a bit, breaking our entanglement and sighed at the loss of contact. I looked down to his lap and noticed the bulge in his pants. Yeah, I did that. I felt empowered, some would call it cocky.

I smiled to myself at the thought and looked up to Edward's face to meet his gaze.

"I had to do that, I'm sorry." I apologized for my actions but really, who was I kidding, I wasn't sorry, if anything, I would have done it again.

"Don't be sorry, I... honestly Bella... I wanted to do that too." I was so happy to hear that I leaned in and gave him a chased kiss on the lips.

When I pulled back from that kiss we smiled at each other. To the outside looking in, we probably looked like two grinning idiots.

Edward looked like he had won the lottery and I felt like he was giving me the prize.

I sat back in my seat, not taking my eyes off of him.

"Edward, what are we doing?" I had to ask, the curiosity was eating me up. I needed to know that he wasn't just using me. I wanted more than that. I was worth more than that.

"I'm not sure... but I really like you Bella." He replied swallowing thickly while I chewed my bottom lip nervously.

"What does that even mean?" I asked furrowing my brow. I wanted to let him know that if he liked me we could go out on a date or spend time together. Anything.

But I didn't.

"I don't fucking know, I'm really sorry Bella." He slipped the keys into his jacket pocket and sighed.

I closed my eyes at the statement, breaking eye contact, turned to the passenger side door, opened it and walked out of his car before I said anything I'd regret.

I kept it all bottled up. Edward Cullen admitted he liked me. I guess it was enough for now. It's not like he could be seen hanging around me romantically in public anyways right?

I heard him telling me not to go, but I didn't turn around. Instead, I closed the door behind me and took off with my truck towards my house.

I could take kissing him, I had used him for my own gratification so I couldn't blame him if he had done the same. I understood why he couldn't be with me romantically. We were not in the same league. We had the same friends but never really interacted much. I couldn't blame him entirely really.

I did decide tho, that I was worth more than that and that I wasn't going to let him use me like that again. That would have just put me in the same league as those sluts he slept around with.

Edward Cullen would have to make an effort with me if he ever wanted to be with me again.

Quite the epiphany to have in the five minutes it took to get from his house to mine, but yeah, I decided I was worth it.

The house was empty. There was a note left on the table, Dad had gone fishing and would only be in late.

I walked up to my room and threw myself on my bed.

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock blaring.

I had slept for over 14 hours straight. I hadn't even noticed dad getting home. Even stranger is the fact that I hadn't even so much as dreamed. Not even a light and fluffy one about Edwards' throbbing member.

After taking a quick shower, I walked into my room just as the phone rang.

"Alice, I'm on my way."

"_I know... are you OK?"_

"Depends on what that even means." I sighed.

"_What happened, Bella, Edward's really cranky and he won't talk to any of us."_

"We kissed, he said he liked me but he didn't know what he was doing with me, so I left."

"_Oh... well... That explains it."_

"Yeah, tell me about it, God, I hate men."

"_Now Bella, I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding."_

"Whatever Al, it's getting late and I needed to get to school, see ya."

I pressed the little green end button on my phone before she even had a chance to say her goodbyes.

I felt bad for being mean to Alice, but I struggled so much to keep my emotions in check, it was killing me.

I knew the school day would be awful, just having to sit next to him during English class would just about kill whatever bit of self control I had left. I didn't want to explode and tell him off, but I would if need be.

Bella bitch would come out to play with Edward. I kept that in check as much as possible, too much even, but it was all wearing on my patience.

My morning classes and lunch had flown by with my usual interactions staying the same as always. Alice didn't press for any more information and nobody else treated me any differently. How convenient.

I noticed Edward looking in my direction more than once but turned away from him.

Yes I was ignoring him.

Way to go Bella.

We had English class after lunch. That might have been awkward but we didn't have to interact with each other. We sat next to each other quietly, while our teacher rambled on about verbs and prepositions.

I left the class as soon as the bell rang, without looking back.

The rest of the day went by like the morning had. I was relieved that I hadn't heard any rumours pertaining to Edward and me.

The house was empty again. Dad had left me another note saying he'd be working lat and that I shouldn't worry about making him dinner.

Great, all this time alone and nothing to do with it except for homework and television.

Homework took about thirty minutes to complete, leaving me to my thoughts.

Maybe I could have read a book. I truly wanted to start on my new collection but couldn't focus enough to get into the story.

I sighed at my own misery.

Normally I would have gone to Alice's but right now, that house was the furthest thing from my mind.

Well, kind of.

I decided to get my drawing pads out and draw something, anything.

I brought the pencil to paper and felt the familiar trance take over my body and before I knew it I was looking at the last person I wanted to see.

I had drawn Edward, perfectly might I ad. From his perfect nose and plump lips to the disarray of tresses on his head.

I calmly put away the drawing pad and pencil; this had frustrated me even more.

I laid on my bed, looking at the ceiling. I wondered what Edward was doing right now. Would he be thinking of me?

I doubt I was even a bleep on his radar. I saw how Tanya had eyed him today. She probably swooped in and took my place before it was even cold. Like I even had a place.

I sighed.

Doing our English project would prove to be difficult now, but I was determined. I needed that grade as much as he did.


	11. Chapter 11

**SM owns Twilight... I wish I would have thought of it... **

**CHAPTER 11**

**-EPOV-**

"I had to do that, I'm sorry." She had pulled back from that amazing kiss and was apologizing profusely while being distracted by the obvious bulge in my pants. I didn't know how to tell her not to be sorry, that I liked her... a lot.

"Don't be sorry, I... honestly Bella... I wanted to do that too." I admitted. She leaned over and kissed me. It was soft and tender, just a chaste kiss but it sent goose bumps all over my body. This girl owned me and it scared the living daylights out of me. I couldn't help the grin that took over my lips as we stared at each other like two love struck teenagers.

Love struck?

I didn't know what to make of that feeling. I couldn't love her, I mean that was impossible, not right now. I was confused, that's for damn sure. But whatever it was that I felt for this girl, it was there.

"Edward, what are we doing?" She asked, pointing her pointer finger between her and me. I could tell she was looking for more than just being friends, but I wasn't quite sure I was ready for that. I needed time, but then again, I couldn't even be in the same house with her and stay away from her. Who was I kidding, I was fucked!

"I'm not sure... but I really like you Bella." I replied, I really wanted to tell her something else, but the words didn't come quite that easily as I wanted them to.

I wanted to explain things from my point of view. I wanted to tell her about the guys, and hockey, and pressure to fit in. But I knew that those were only excuses and, in the thick of it all, I couldn't have given a rat's ass about any of those things if I couldn't have her with me.

"What does that even mean?" She asked, furrowing her brow and chewing on that bottom lip. God, I wanted to kiss it and make it better. I wanted to do so many things with her, to her, around her. As long as I was with her I'd be OK.

But I didn't.

"I don't fucking know, I'm really sorry Bella." I shook my head at the admission, knowing full well, I was lying. I couldn't admit to liking her as much as I did, that would make me weak, and as weak as I truly was, I was also vulnerable. What if she didn't like me as much as I liked her?

She turned, opened the door and exited my car, without even looking back. I was crushed. Petrified. I had fucked up and not just a bit, but a lot. My fear of admitting my true feelings and pushing her away had come to fruition, without even admitting my truth. I told her not to go, I screamed her name as I watched her pull out of the driveway.

She looked pissed. No, not pissed, angry.

I would have to make all of this right but I had no clue where to start.

I had never 'liked' a girl before. I had never chased any skirts. Not that Bella wore skirts. Mmmm, she'd look amazing in skirts. The thought of Bella in a skirt made my dick twitch. I was going soft, in a metaphoric kind of way.

I was fucked!

I had two choices. Either go to school and confront her alone and try to have her speak to me or I could ignore the shit out of her, as best I could anyways, and hope time would heal whatever wounds had been inflicted.

I chose the later. Knowing Bella might make a scene if I confronted her at school, and I certainly didn't want any douches like Mike or Tyler up in my business any more than usual. They weren't the nicest towards Bella, I never understood Mike's distaste for her, he made it a point to be an ass towards her anytime he could. I'm sure Bella didn't want them anywhere near her business either.

Bella's business, god did I want to be in her business. Shit, it twitched again.

Alice eventually tore herself away from Jasper's cock long enough to come home. I needed a woman's perspective on this shit. I had the advantage of having Bella's best friend at my disposal. Not that Alice would ever betray her trust, but I knew she could be insightful nonetheless.

I knocked on her door politely and she cheerfully greeted me with a hug and slight pout. The look on my face clearly gave me away.

"Can I talk to you... it's about Bella." I asked sheepishly, staring intently at the plush white carpet adorning her bedroom floor.

"Of course big brother, don't be silly, you can always talk to me about girls... what's up." she giggled as she hopped onto her bed and sat legs crossed, Indian style.

I stood by the door, debating whether or not I should tell her and decided to tell her everything. Alice looked up to me intently listening to every word without as much as a peep. Which might have been difficult for Alice, she usually did most of the talking.

I told her about liking her more than I thought I should, and about how kissing her made me feel complete, and how we just fit and connected. I told Alice things I hadn't even admitted to myself.

When I was done ranting and raving, fingering my hair intently and rubbing my palms in my face. I leaned onto the wall behind me and slid down, all the way to the floor, where I sat, tired and confused.

Alice finally stirred on the bed, I could tell she was thinking. Her eyes had a wistful look in them and I had no idea what was coming.

"Say something... anything." I pleaded, palming my face and rubbing my eyes nervously.

"Well, I'm digesting everything, and I'm kind of a bit stunned Edward." She started. "Bella's my best friend, I have to tell you, she's liked you since, like, forever." She offered sighing at the admittance. I pulled my knees up and leaned my arms onto them, shaking my head. It hadn't really occurred to me that she still, even after all those years, harboured those feelings for me. I mean, I'm good looking enough to catch the girls' eye, but I didn't know she still felt something for me. She had admitted to liking me too, but it hadn't really registered fully.

Until now.

And I still had no idea how to handle it.

Alice continued."Bella's gone through a lot, losing her mom and living here with her dad, it's hard for her. Just make sure you talk to her about all this. But Edward" She pleaded. "make sure you wait a bit before you do, she'll need time to digest everything, and by the way you left things, it might not be that easy to get her to trust you enough to believe anything you have to say."

There it was, I was right, I needed to give her time and it wouldn't be easy. She didn't trust me.

Giving her time would prove difficult for me of course. Staying away from her, the calming sensation that fuelled my body when she was around would be the death of me.

School on Monday was hard. I ignored her as much as I could. I watched over her and noticed she sported the same sad face I did as she turned away from my glance instantly. She made a good job of ignoring me and I certainly couldn't blame her. Alice had let me in on how upset Bella seemed but apparently she wasn't talking.

Part of me was happy that she didn't feel obligated to go up to her best girlfriends and talk about her exploits with me. I had enough of those rumours filtering throughout the school. The other part of me felt bad for her because I knew she was shutting out Alice and it wasn't fair to either of them. The last thing I wanted to do was to come between those two.

Lunch was dreadful. Tanya gave me the look I knew meant 'let's get busy in the janitor's closet' but I totally ignored her. When she came and tried to sit on my lap and kiss my earlobe, like she had done multiple times, I told her politely to fuck off and leave me alone. I was a dick.

I noticed I was a complete dick to everybody else also. I couldn't keep it in check.

English class, the only one we had together went well, we went on our merry way, completely ignoring each other. She was good at it, I on the other hand, didn't know for how long I could keep it up.

As soon as the bell rang, she bolted like a bat out of hell. She didn't even trip on anything, it was impressive.

Tuesday and Wednesday were repeats of Monday.

I had hockey practice Wednesday night. I hadn't heard any rumours pertaining to Bella and me and I was grateful.

Mike started making cracks about Bella being bitchier than usual and I snapped, pushing him intently and making a scene. The coach threatened to bench me for the next two games if I didn't get myself in check. I desperately clung onto my control, knowing full well how much the team needed me.

School on Thursday and Friday went just about as well as Monday. Alice seemed a bit low, not her usual bubbly self. I hated seeing my little elf that way, especially since my sorry ass was the cause.

Bella hadn't made one single appearance at the house, not even when she knew I was away. This was strange, so much so that Esme even asked about it. Alice feigned ignorance, telling her mother that Bella simply had a lot of studding to do.

By Friday night, I had hit a low point. I need to hear her voice. I needed to apologize.

I _needed_ her.

It had been almost a week and I was done for. I just couldn't not be friends with her. We could be friends. We could be friends with benefits. Oh god would I give her benefits; I could benefit her in every room in the house.

And I was hard, again.

I had to take care of my 'growing problem' quite a few times this week. I knew I didn't want to call on any other girl. They just weren't her. I didn't even bother feeling bad about ignoring their texts or their blatant attempts at coming on to me. I knew what I wanted and it wasn't any of them. My hands tended to my needs exceptionally well as the images of Bella's undress, or what my imagination conjured up as undress, filtered blissfully behind my eyelids.

Fuck, this girl had me by the balls and she didn't even know it.

I asked Alice for her phone number, telling her it was about our English assignment. Alice wasn't stupid enough to fall for that, but she played along and gave me the number. I couldn't talk to her, I was a blubbering idiot whenever I tried that and I had already screwed up more than I would have ever wanted to. So I did the next best thing, I texted her.

**_I'm sorry – E_**

I waited for about ten agonizing minutes before she finally answered.

**_So am I – B_**

**_You don't have anything to be sorry about – E_**

**_Yes I do, I overreacted – B_**

**_I was too foolish to admit how much I do like you – E_**

**_You like me that much? - B_**

**_I want to take you out – E_**

**_Where? - B_**

**_Come to my hockey game tomorrow, we can go somewhere after that – E_**

**_What if I don't like hockey? - B_**

**_Playing hard to get? - E_**

**_Maybe – B_**

**_I'd like to see you when I'm playing – E_**

**_I'll see what I can do – B_**

**_I want you to cum – E_**

**_Ehmm, what? - B_**

**_Oh shit *face-palm* - E_**

**_I'd love to come Edward – B_**

**_And I'd love for you to cum – E_**

**_*blushing* - B_**

**_What are you wearing? - E_**

**_Tank top and boy shorts, you? - B_**

**_You're killing me here – E_**

**_What are you wearing? - B_**

**_Nothing but a dirty grin – E_**

**_I love that grin – B_**

**_Are you in bed? - E_**

**_Yeah, lying here her under the blankets, thinking of you – B_**

**_You'll be the death of me - E_**

**_Oh cum on now *giggles* - B_**

**_Are you touching yourself? - E_**

**_Maybe – B_**

**_I've missed kissing you – E_**

**_I missed you too – B_**

**_I'd like to kiss you again – E_**

**_I'd like that a lot actually – B_**

**_Could I kiss you anywhere I wanted? - E_**

**_Oh my! - B_**

**_Just imagine I'm touching you – E_**

**_Already am – B_**

**_JESUS – E_**

**_Nope, it's Bella – B_**

**_Fuck me – E_**

**_You wish – B_**

**_I do – E_**

**_I just came – B_**

**_So did I – E_**

**_Good night, see you tomorrow – B_**

**_Sweet dreams – E_**

I drifted off to sleep as images of what Bella was doing to herself filtered through my dreams.


	12. Chapter 12

**SM owns Twilight... I own the right to not use the word 'glowered' fifteen million times...**

**CHAPTER 12**

**-BPOV-**

I woke up Saturday morning with a grin on my face and butterflies in my stomach.

That evening, I had a date with Edward Cullen.

An actual date. Where people could see us. Together. In public.

I had ignored him all week, as best I could anyways. Even foregoing my usual visits with Alice.

She, of course, was very understanding, but I could tell how this whole situation was eating away at her. She had not even mentioned his name, indicating she understood and respected me entirely.

Alice had spent some time with me on my turf, but it felt different. We did homework and talked boys, mostly Jasper, while I read Cosmo.

Turns out I needed to perfect my blow job techniques, who knew?

When Alice and dad weren't around, I ended up spending some quality time with my computer. My farm on Facebook was growing quite well despite all the shit that was going on.

By the time Friday rolled around, I was a sad piece of Bella. Alice was worried about my sudden crying fits so when she blurted out details about her discussions with her brother, I knew.

I knew I could forgive him.

I knew I could speak to him again.

I knew he meant it when he said he liked me because I also knew, Edward Cullen, didn't discuss that kind of private stuff with his sister, or anybody else for that matter.

And I also knew, Edward Cullen didn't 'like' girls. He loved pussy, but he never made it a point to get to know the person attached to it.

He was desperate. He wanted _me_.

I could give him that, because I wanted him too.

It surprised the crap out of me when his name flashed on my phone. I didn't know how to react.

Part of me still felt a little annoyed. If he wanted to speak to me, he knew where I lived.

But the other part of me needed the contact.

So, I texted him back.

Thinking of him, our kiss, his hands... I was turned on immediately and I needed some release. The sexual entendre to our conversation tore at my divide and I caved.

I rubbed the little bundle of nerves until all I saw was his sexy smirk and those emerald eyes. When he told me he was doing the same thing to himself, well, I knew he had missed me just as much.

After pressing the end button on my phone and turning in for the night, I slept like a baby. Edward kept the nightmares at bay and I had finally had some sort of closure. Well, kind of.

That had felt better than going to bed angry with loose ends all over the place. That's when the nightmares were at their worst.

As the seconds turned into minutes and the minutes turned into hours, I willed the clock to go faster. I spent the day cleaning up the house and busying myself. Turning off my brain and just moving forward.

When I was done doing everything I could think of to pass the time, I took a shower and made myself pretty.

I spoke to Alice about my 'conversations' with Edward, making sure to skip over the whole masturbation debacle. She desperately wanted to dress me up like a Barbie doll like she had done at the party, but I said no this time. I don't think I could go though that shit ever again. I love Alice, but seriously, this Bella is her own girl. And that Edward, has seen me as I am, and as I will always be. No matter what.

Don't be fooled though, I still debated endlessly over my choice of outfits. Trying on fifteen different shirts and voting against dawning a skirt to go to an arena. Not that I would wear another skirt in this lifetime. Well, maybe.

I decided on black skinny jeans, knee high fuck me boots, which I knew would catch Edward's attention, and a deep blue, form fitting, turtle neck over a white tank top.

After applying some mascara and fixing up my hair, I walked down the stairs to wait for Alice to pick me up. We had decided to go to the game together. She, of course, would be going out with Jazz after the game.

I stood in the kitchen, gazing anxiously out of the window, when dad's car pulled into the driveway.

Shit. I didn't want to have to tell him where I was going, or what I was doing.

Of course, when he walked in and took a look at me, he knew I had plans.

If I had made any effort to ever go to a game, I wouldn't have been so nervous to tell him I was going to this one. I knew my dad didn't care that I would go, but I also knew he'd certainly catch on to _why_ I was going.

We chattered about our day as I stood nervously in front of him, willing for Alice to make her way to my house.

He didn't ask any questions, which surprised me, but he did say he was also going to the game. Shit.

I looked at the clock, biting my bottom lip, it was now 5:30 and the hockey game started at 6. If I was lucky enough, I'd make it to the arena before him and he wouldn't spot me in the crowd. He still had his uniform on and needed a shower.

I heard the sound of tires crunching in the driveway. I said goodbye to dad and headed out the door before Alice got out of her car.

"Well, don't you look pretty." Alice smiled as she took in my appearance.

"I'm glad you approve." I replied, giggling while pulling on my seat belt. I felt giddy, nervous and jittery. Not a good combination. But I could deal. Especially knowing I'd soon be seeing those eyes, and those lips.

OK, so I was horny.

We backed out of my driveway and headed toward the arena.

"I'm pleasantly surprised Bella, I guess I've thought you well." She beamed.

"Only you, Alice, would turn this around and make it about, well, _you_." I grinned, sparing her on.

"Well, Snarkerella,_ I _was the one dragging you around town to all those shops for all these years, so yeah, this is about _me_." She retorted, still beaming.

"You dragged me with you so much, I _had_ to learn something."

"I'm glad to see the results... are you nervous?" She asked.

"Oh. My. God. Alice, I have a date with Edward!" I blurted out, almost in a scream.

"I know... but are you nervous?"

"Kind of... I hate hockey."

"But you love hockey players"

"_Player_... not _players_" I retorted, heavy on the 's' sound.

"You'll survive, it'll be worth it." She turned her head to the side facing me and gave me a knowing smile.

"I hope so." I replied, mostly under my breath, just as we drove into a parking spot.

We made our way inside the arena and found a good spot in the bleachers, behind the bench where the Spartans would be sitting when they weren't on the ice.

Alice and I chatted excitedly about nothing in general, both of us waiting for the boys to make their way onto the ice. I noticed more and more people making their way into the arena and when 6 o'clock rolled around, it was a full house. The first game of the year always had the most attendance, well, according to Alice anyways.

The players from both teams made their way onto the ice simultaneously and skated around, holding their helmets in their gloved hands.

I spotted the gloriously dishevelled head of bronze coloured hair immediately.

He looked like he was searching the stands for something, until our eyes met, and he grinned that wicked, crooked -make me cum- grin.

And I almost did.

I hadn't seen that face in almost a week and god did I miss it.

And, I had to admit, he looked hot all geared up with a stick in his hand. I started to understand why girls came to these things.

The players from both teams skated around each other and finally settled into their individual boxes where their individual coaches were waiting.

I was excited, I knew the logistics of the game, I mean, unlike football, hockey was pretty easy to understand. Get the puck into the opposing team's net. Right?

Dad had managed to drill at least that fact into my head before I tuned him out.

The referee dropped the puck between the Edward and the Captain of the other team, Edward swiped it from his opponent right away and made his way around the ice, passing it to another teammate, as they made their way to the opposing teams' net.

Edward scored the first goal of the season within the first 3 minutes of the start of the game.

I cheered shamelessly along with Alice, we whistled and jumped up and down, drawing attention to ourselves from the box full of players in front of us. I smiled when I noticed Edward looking straight at me, with that panty dropping grin.

The game went on, for three exciting periods, with a 4-1 win for the Spartans.

I was elated, Alice was all giddy and to my surprise, I enjoyed every second of it.

Edward seemed to glide easily on the ice, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

It was a turn on.

I was horny.

Again.

More.

Shit.

The game ended and the crowd parted, while Alice and I waited for the boys to join us.

Rosalie made her way towards us, waving and smiling as tho the greatest thing had just happened. I guess it had.

The three of us, well, mostly Alice and Rose, talked about how great the game was. I just pretended to listen and got lost in my own little imaginary Edward induced haze.

A little while later, I heard familiar voices coming towards us, and I beamed.

Edward had changed into a nice pair of faded jeans, a white t-shirt and his customary black leather jacket. His hair was freshly washed with pieces sticking every which way.

He looked hot.

As always.

As soon as our eyes met, his face perked up, mirroring my own.

Alice, Jazz, Rose and Emmett left us on our own, mumbling something about lovebirds, but honestly, I wasn't listening.

"You came?" He grinned, the panty dropping crooked kind of grin.

"Yeah, I did." I replied, with a knowing look on my face about the double meaning to his question. I kept biting my bottom lip nervously.

"I love those boots" He smiled as I bit my bottom lip and looked up at him from under my lashes.

"Thanks." Is all I could say, I was having trouble finding my words.

"I'm glad to see you, shall we?" he asked taking my hand and motioning towards the exit with his other.

I was glad to be wearing gloves because my hands were a cold and clammy mess.

We walked hand in hand, heading outside towards his car. He quickly opened the passenger door for me and I climbed in closing the door behind me.

Edward joined me inside the car, got his keys and started it. It was quiet all around us. That electricity buzzing as always, but only when he was around. I swallower thickly and took a deep breath. I was a bundle of nerves and I wanted to kiss him. A lot. Amongst other things.

"So, did you like the game?" He finally broke the silence.

"It was a good game, I guess, I don't follow hockey too much."

"It was a great game, you must be my good luck charm."

"I doubt that." I retorted. "Where are we going?" I asked, but didn't really care.

"You'll see." he replied and turned to look at me, with that drop your panties grin. And I almost did. Heck, maybe I should have.

We talked about our week and, as it turns out, Edward had been just as bad off as I had been. It was a little uncomfortable at first but after getting the elephant in the room, which was talking about our week, out of the way, turns out we were pretty good at the talking thing. I mean, we had conversations before, but I had expected this one to be a lot more awkward, which in turn had added to my nervousness.

My nerves had settled quite a bit by the time Edward parked his car in front of the cafe.

We walked in, hand in hand, and I noticed how the background chatter silenced quite a bit and people stared at us shamelessly. I had expected that response, I mean, Edward and I didn't really run in the same circles. We were in common company but never really associated with each other.

We got a table in the corner by one of the windows. The waitress came over and took our orders, while some of the other patrons found it acceptable to talk about the two of us like we weren't even there.

Edward was fidgety and uncomfortable while I had now turned a colour of red that has should only be found in a box of Crayola's.

"You don't have to do this." I broke the silence, needing to let him off the hook.

"I want to be here, with you." He replied, sounding perturbed.

"I do too, but they" I motioned around us "are like piranhas and right now they're out for my blood."

He swallowed thickly and huffed, I thought for sure he was going to lose it, I was ready to bolt but I sat there, glued to my seat, and watched, as he stood up, glanced around the room bringing all the attention to himself. The next thing he did surprised me, and made me feel like the luckiest girl in the world. I could only hope he meant it.

"Guys, this here is Isabella" he motioned to me, I looked up at him, mouth agape and speechless as he continued "you all know her... yeah, so we're on a date, and I'd appreciate it if you'd all mind your own damned business. I like her" he looked at me and grinned "a lot."

And he sat down taking my hand into his on top of the table.

That declaration almost made me weep, well, it certainly made me weak in the knees. If I didn't love him before, I'm pretty sure that speech sealed the deal.

Some of the students huffed and left. Most knew not to piss Edward off. I'm pretty sure I heard Jessica say something about me but I didn't quite register, being too busy staring into two pools of green irises and smiling coyly.

A boy, who I liked a lot, maybe even loved, well, yeah, OK, loved, had just stood up for me. I wanted to kiss him, lick every part of him, Jesus, I wanted _him_.

The waitress brought over our Cokes and we slowly eased back into our conversation. It was nice being like this with him. Just the two of us. It felt right, and as weird as it was for me to admit, it felt like we had known each other forever. I guess in a way, we had but this was all new to both of us.

His thumb rubbed circles into my palm as we discussed the simpler things in our lives. I couldn't take my eyes off of him, he was so... pretty. For lack of a better term. I think I might have actually said it once to him under my breath.

When we had both finished our drinks and french fries, it was still early so Edward asked if I wanted to go to the after party.

I figured by now everybody would know about our date, so, off to the after party we went.

This week it happened to be at Mike's house. Wonderful.

We drove up to the house and Edward parked the car, got out and made his way to the passenger side and before I even realized what he was doing, he opened the door for me and reached for my hand.

I don't think I had held hands with anyone so much in my entire life. I didn't mind his tho, because with the simplest touch, like hand holding, I felt calmer, like he could protect me for some reason. Not that I needed that but there was something there like a shockingly, tingly electric current, and I revelled in it.

I wanted to kiss him badly, amongst other things but I'd settle for that, for now.

Taking his hand, I got out of the car and stood in front of him, making sure to keep eye contact. I didn't just learn to dress myself from hanging around with Alice, I also learned the art of flirting. Well, all the Cosmo I read this week also helped a little.

"Hi." I said as I smiled up at him.

"Hi." He replied as he bent down to my level and kissed me.

On the lips.

Hard.

And I was wet.

Our lips moved together slowly as I took his bottom lip into mine and sucked on it a little.

He moaned.

I lost it right then and there.

My breath hitched, and I deepened the kiss.

It was all a blur of tangled tongues and shallow breathing, until somebody cleared their throat right beside us.


	13. Chapter 13

**SM owns Twilight... I rewrote this chapter 3 times... **

**CHAPTER 13**

**-EPOV-**

Jane

What the fuck is she doing here?

I had been kissing my Bella, well, more like making out standing on the sidewalk next to my car, when I heard her clear her throat.

"What the fuck _Jane_, what do you want?" I asked angrily.

"Oh, I just wanted to see if the rumours were true." She sneered.

"And what rumours would those be, _Jane_." I retorted. Every time I said her name, a wave of disgust rolled over my skin. Jane had been the bane of my existence for about 5 years before she moved away from Forks.

She had perpetually bullied me in middle school, never quite enough for it to get the parents involved but enough that I thanked god the moment the U-Haul truck moved her ass across the country.

I have only seen her twice in the last 4 years since she's been away. She happened to be Mike's cousin.

I have never found out what I ever did to deserve her torment. Mike seemed as clueless about it as I was. Alice had tried to befriend her at some point but it had been fruitless. She had torn Alice a new one within five minutes.

"Rumour is you got hot and were humping everything in sight... another hussy I see" She smiled and nodded towards Bella as she spoke the last part.

"Well, that's none of your goddamned business_ Jane_." She smiled at me, narrowing her eyes and making her look just downright evil.

"I know," Her smile grew she narrowed her eyes at Bella, "this one should be particularly fun to fuck with." She continued.

I could feel Bella stiffen next to me at those words. It finally occurred to me that she had never met the evil torment that was Jane.

I wrapped my arms tightly around Bella and squeezed her lightly. The least I could do was to protect her from that little bitch. She was small, smaller than Alice even, but the words rolling off of her tongue were like venom. They dug all the way to your soul and for some reason, she always knew how to make you squirm. In all of her time in Forks, Jane had terrorized every kid and had every adult seeing her as a precious little girl.

"Edward, who is she?" Bella broke me out of my reverie.

"Nobody important." I replied quietly while Jane eyed her with that evil grin.

"Nobody important? You keep telling yourself that Cullen." And with her last statement, she turned around and walked off. We didn't see her again the entire night.

I let Bella know the history with Jane as we walked hand-in-hand into Mike's house.

There were snickers and a couple of people staring at us, but all in all, it wasn't so bad. The fuckers knew better than to fuck with me. Apparently they had heard about what happened at the cafe.

Oh well, at least I wouldn't have to teach these fuckers to have some respect.

Bella and I found the rest of our group easily. It was nice to see Bella interact with Alice after everything that had happened last week. They giggled and discussed whatever it is that girls talk about.

Oh and the fact that I could finally stare at her openly was nice too.

I was never a stalker by any means, but the urge to protect Bella was stronger than anything I'd ever felt. Especially now that Jane would surely have it out for her too.

The mood in the room eventually grew comfortable after a while. Mike came up to me and actually apologized for some of the things he had said in the past about Bella. I think he was high. Chances are he wouldn't remember anything by tomorrow.

I didn't drink and noticed that Bella also kept herself sober. We stayed close to each other throughout the night. I held her close to me as much as possible. I needed for these people to understand how important she was to me. There was no point in hiding anything anymore. I didn't want to, I needed to show Bella how much I needed her and I needed for her to know and see that I wasn't ashamed or scared of showing her off.

We were all in the kitchen standing around talking. I was leaning against the counter with Bella's back pressed neatly into my chest while my arms were wrapped around her protectively and her head tucked under my chin. Every time I inhaled, I could smell her strawberry and cinnamon scent. Fuck, it was driving me up the wall.

The party boomed on but I was getting tired. The game and the evening's events were starting to wear me down, plus I needed to be close to her, just her. There were too many people around, normally I wouldn't have cared about practically fucking a girl in some dark corner in the middle of a party, but not Bella. I wanted to be alone with her and praise her. Fuck, the heat radiating off of her body after a couple of hours of just being near her was driving me insane. I wanted to kiss her, just kiss her. I'd keep the hormonal motherfucker in check, but I wanted to be just me and her.

I leaned down to her ear and moved her hair out of the way. I felt her shiver at the touch as I whispered "Tell me when you are ready to leave".

Her breath hitched and I saw her bite her lip and swallow thickly as she turned her head slightly to face me and replied "Anytime". I finally saw her face and noticed her eyes were slightly hooded and her skin had a pink hue to it. Damned if she wasn't as aroused as I was.

I kissed her lips chastely and released my arms for around her. I then took her hand in mine as we started saying our goodbyes.

Bella made an excuse of having a curfew. I knew she was lying but damn if it wasn't too cute for words how believable she made it out to be. She gave me a coy smile and looked at me from under her lashes as she explained to Rose how she needed to be home soon.

I'm pretty sure none of them bought it.

I let her lead me to my car where I opened the passenger door for her and let her in, closing the door when she was properly seated.

I quickly ran around the front of the car and got into the driver's seat. I looked in Bella's direction and she was looking at me and smiling.

"You think they bought it?" She asked.

"Sure... well, maybe." I giggled, yes giggled, as I answered.

"I didn't think so either but whatever got us out of there" I noticed her blushing at that statement.

I gave her that crooked smile she seemed to like and asked "oh, so when _did_ you want to leave?"

She bit her lip and the blush on her cheeks rose to a deep crimson when she simply answered "A while ago."

I beamed at the knowledge that she also wanted to be alone with me. It made me realized how deep we both were into this but it also made me sober up to the fact that I had to take control and not let this lead too far physically, even if she said it's what she wanted. I needed to keep that shit in check, now more than ever.

Bella kept biting her bottom lip and playing with her fingernails nervously while keeping her eyes on me.

"Where do you want to go?" I finally asked. I had started the car but wasn't sure where we were headed. I knew I could have brought her to my house and sneaked her up to my room. Bella could sleep over at my house under the pretence of being there with Alice anytime. Dad and Esme would have believed that. Right?

Well, maybe.

Probably.

I should keep that move for later.

I was torn away from my inner musings when she answered shyly "Anywhere if I'm with you".

"Oh" is all I had in me to answer. I needed to keep myself together. My dick was painfully aware of the beautiful girl sitting next to me in the confined space of my car. I think it was also aware of the last hotter than anything make-out session we had in that said car.

"Only if you want to... I mean you can bring me home... Charlie's not there." she rambled the last part pretty quickly.

"What?" I asked, shaking my head a little confused. Did she mean what I thought she meant?

She bit her lip and stared at her lap "Charlie left for Seattle after the hockey game and will only be back in Forks sometime Monday. He... umm... has to go serve somebody over their or something. I donno."

"OK, we can do that." I smiled at her and drove towards her house. Who was I to argue.

I noticed her smile out of the corner of my eye as I parked the car in front of her house.

"Are you sure about this, I mean he won't mind?" I had to ask, even though I knew the answer to that question. Her dad loved me, but he had also gotten me out of trouble on numerous occasions so I knew seeing me as anything but the boy I had been would be challenging.

"I don't mind, come on." She replied with an impish grin. She then got out of the car and headed towards her house.

This girl was dangerously taunting me, and I couldn't get enough. Part of me knew Charlie would probably find out about my car being parked in front of their house. But, I didn't care.

I followed her lead by getting out of my car, locking it and heading towards her. She looked stunning. Those boots where going to be the death of me. Not to mention how her ass looked in those skinny jeans. Fuck.

I took her hand into mine as we walked to the front door. She seemed nervous. The keys in her hand jingled a bit when she unlocked the door and lead us inside.

She turned on a light and took off her jacket and hung it up on one of the hooks by the door, imploring me to do the same.

I followed her into the living room where she told me to have a seat then headed for the kitchen.

I looked around not really knowing what to do. I was definitely out of my element here. I usually took the lead but here I was being led. It felt strange but nice.

All sorts of scenarios started twirling around in my head, most of them involved Bella in black leather.

My dick twitched at the thought.

She came back from the kitchen with two Cokes, handing me one as she sat in the middle of the sofa, patting the spot next to her and looking up at me mischievously so I sat next to her and kept my hands to myself.

This shy girl was definitely growing balls, and I liked it.

She owned me.

I popped open my can of Coke and took a big gulp of it while watching Bella from the corner of my eye. I could tell she was nervously debating something, while playing with the tab of her can.

"Want to watch a movie?" She finally asked.

"Sure, whatcha got?"

"Let's see..." She got up and headed towards the shelf that housed a pretty big DVD collection "how 'bout The Breakfast Club?" she got the case out and showed me. I had to admit this was a good one, at least it wasn't as girlie as Pretty in Pink. I nodded and watched her body move as she popped it into the DVD player.

I don't know how I could not have noticed Bella's body before. Even without the fuck-me boots, the curve of her ass in those pants called for my hands to touch it. The sweater she was wearing accented her chest mercilessly. I could tell she was either cold or aroused by the soft peaks peeking through the fabric. Shit.

I was hard.

And we hadn't even fooled around.

Hell, she hadn't even touched me. The effect Bella had on my body surprised me but fuck if I'd change any of it. I loved how it reacted to her so easily when I knew from experience it usually took a little bit more convincing to get me worked up to this point.

She came back to the couch and sat next to me. I could feel the heat from her thigh next to mine, it was divine. My heart was racing and I didn't know how long I could hold out without touching her in some way. I thought about excusing myself to go to the bathroom and just take care of my growing erection but decided otherwise since it might look weird if she ever found out. We had admitted to each other to masturbating the other night, obviously my girl wasn't too much of a prude. Hell, if I was honest with myself, the way we ground into each other at Jazz's party told me she had the potential to make me lose my shit without even so much as laying a hand on my dick.

Fuck.

The movie started and I could tell Bella was just as impatient as I was. She was twitching next to me. Her breathing was uneven and she kept licking and biting her lips. I put my Coke on the coffee table and sunk back into the sofa, resting my arm on the back of the sofa behind her. She then mirrored my action and sighed when she leaned in a bit closer to me.

I couldn't take it anymore. Neither of us were talking and the tension and electricity was thick enough to drive anybody crazy.

It felt like the car ride the Sunday morning all over again.

Just as I was about to make a move, any move, talk, do something, she turned towards me and in one swift motion, she straddled my lap.

We stared into each other's eyes and I let my gaze fall to her plum moist lips, taking in all of her features, she was truly beautiful.

I reached up to cup her cheek in my hand and stroked it tenderly with my thumb. I watched her as she closed her eyes at the contact and her lips curled into a soft smile. I couldn't help myself, I brought her face closer to mine and kissed her softly.

Her lips moulded to mine perfectly like they seemed to do every time we kissed. It was soft and sweet. Her breath a mixture of Coke and Bella. I revelled in it.

I took her bottom lip into my mouth and sucked on it softly. She moaned and shifted her hips on my crotch. Shit.

She brought her hands that had been innocently placed on either of my shoulders to the back of my neck where she played with the soft tendrils of my wild hair. It felt so good; I relaxed into her touch and growled.

I actually fucking growled.

She pulled back and looked me in the eyes, I grinned, pulled up my eyebrows and nodded knowingly just as she gave me that mischievous smile.

Our lips then crashed together in a feverish pace of twisting tongues and heavy breathing. I kept my hands innocently on her back while she pulled at my hair and scratched my scalp.

It felt amazing.

I was rock hard and really fucking uncomfortable in my jeans and I could feel her heat radiating on my crotch. The way we were positioned on the couch was very suggestive and I had a hard time keeping myself from touching her everywhere. I did my best to just let her lead. The horny motherfucker had to stay dormant.

But hell did that motherfucker want to play.

Bella took her hands out of my hair and I felt her reach behind her and grab both my hands and bring them down to cup her ass.

Fuck me. And damned if i wanted to fuck her.

She then put both hands on my chest, massaging me and fondling my nipples through my shirt.

She took my bottom lip in her mouth and bit it softly while pulling at it a little and grinning. I moaned like the little bitch she was making of me a smiled while we stared at each other.

I loved the playfulness we had going here. Kissing Bella was definitely, without a doubt, the best thing ever!

I brought my hands to her sides and felt her breath hitched when I traced light fingers all the way to her ribs under the swell of her breasts.

She pulled back and grinned at me, brought her hands down to the hem of her sweater and before I could do or say anything about it, she pulled it over her head and threw it to the other end of the couch.

Shocked at what she had just done, my gaze followed the sweater and I swallowed thickly before regaining my composure to look in her direction.

She bit her lip and grinned at me as I took in her appearance.

She was wearing an almost see trough white tank-top over a lacy black bra. Her cleavage called for me to kiss it.

So I did.

I kissed and nibbled all along her collarbones all the way to her ears and back as she moaned in pleasure.

Her hands snaked her way down to the hem of my shirt and I felt her hands on my skin. She played with the soft hair of my happy trail, driving me insane with lust, that's when the horny motherfucker came out to play. I knew I could keep him from doing anything she didn't want to do but fuck if I'd keep anything she wanted from her.

She grabbed at my shirt and pulled it up as she pulled back and motioning for me to bring my arms up. I did.

She took in my appearance and I could have sworn she called me pretty. I think.

She leaned into me and kissed me tenderly while her fingers traced light touches all the way down to my belt buckle and resting her hands there.

My hands went straight for her breasts this time with no hesitation. I cupped both of them and rubbed small circles around her soft pebbles with my thumbs, making them harder.

She moaned and writhed with pleasure, rubbing her core back and forth over my hardness. Her hips seemed to find a rhythm to her movements and mine couldn't help doing the same.

Dry humping with Bella never ceases to amaze me.

I pulled at the top of her tank top to reveal the flesh of the top of her breasts and kissed it lightly. She tasted amazing, a mixture of cinnamon and salt. I closed my eyes and breathed her in fully. Enjoying the sensation of Bella's body over mine.

I was close to coming and I could tell she was too.

I brought my hands down to the hem of her tank top and pulled it up just over her breasts to reveal her lacy, see through black bra.

My thumbs found her nipples again and she groaned. I hooked the top of the bra cups with my fingers and tugged them down a bit revealing her pink peeks. Mother of god they were perfect. The pink flesh beckoned for me to kiss them. So I did.

I languidly circled one nipple with my tongue while my fingers worked the other one. I took it between my teeth and nipped lightly just as her hips bucked hard into mine and she called out my name.

Fuck if that sound wasn't the best thing I had ever heard and I came right then and there.

Our breathing was out of control as we stilled our bodies, both riding out our orgasms.

I pulled the fabric of her bra back to its rightful place, tugged her tank down and snaked my arms around to her back, pulling her into a hug.

We stayed that way for several minutes, just basking in the bliss and each other, while The Breakfast Club played in the background.


	14. Chapter 14

**SM owns Twilight... I just like to fuck with the characters... hmm... Edward... *sigh***

**CHAPTER 14**

**-BPOV-**

Oh. My. God.

I couldn't help myself, I had to make a move.

I had been waiting patiently to leave the party. At some point I wasn't even listening to the people around me as they chattered on about random shit. I could have cared less. Edward's arms had been wrapped protectively around me for a good part of the evening and the heat and electricity buzzing off of him was consuming me.

When Edward mentioned leaving, it definitely wasn't soon enough.

I knew dad wasn't home and I desperately needed to be with him, alone, preferably naked and straddling him.

I mean, I was technically still a virgin but fuck it, it could change. It's not like I was attached to my v-card that much, I just hadn't been with the right guys. Garrett could have had it but he was thankfully too much a chicken shit to make a move. So now if Edward were to maybe make said move, I'd hit that. I was turning into suck a hormonal teenage boy, it wasn't even funny. Especially with me being a girl.

I needed some sort of release and I desperately hoped that I wouldn't have to reach into the spank bank and do it myself.

I'd been doing that way to often lately.

Dad called an electrician last week to get the hot water tank checked out because we keep running out of hot water. Hmm...weird.

We drove the short distance from Mike's house to mine. Edward seemed a little hesitant about the whole thing. I was making it too obvious that I wanted this, but I didn't care much.

After getting him alone in my living room, I was a bit shy and nervous. But decided to take the bull by the horn. Figuratively of course. I popped one of my favourite movies into the DVD player and got us some drinks from the kitchen. We sat together on the couch almost too close to each other, I needed to have my hands on him in some way. So in one swift move, and I don't know how I managed this, twice with him for that matter, I straddled his thighs and kissed him.

I needed to feel him in any way I could without pushing any boundaries I knew I wasn't really quite ready for. We kissed passionately and he felt me up good this time. Taking the initiative, well, with a little bit of convincing, he removed my shirt and eventually touched my breasts, skin to skin. The feel of his tongue on my bare nipple combined with the fabric of my jeans rubbing against my clit as I gyrated myself on his hard member was enough to send me over the edge. I shamelessly cried out his name when I came and noticed his grunts and movements slow down a short time after while he also called out my name in a grunt. Oh god, the dry humping has got to lead somewhere better at some point but either way, that shit was good.

No, better than good.

It. Was. Amazing.

The. Best. O. Ever.

We had rounded out a couple of bases and I knew he wouldn't take advantage of me, but I would take as much of an advantage of him as I possibly could. And he'd let me. I'd hope.

For some reason, he seemed to like me almost as much as I liked him. The attraction was undeniable, I felt it with the way he looked at me because it was the same way I looked at him. Not to mention that he seemed to always have that telltale lump in the front of his pants. I even noticed it a couple of times in school last week.

His arms were wrapped gingerly around my waist and his hands rubbed lightly up and down my back as we both were coming down from our orgasms. My face was buried in the crook of his neck and I was breathing him in while trying to get myself under control. He smelled amazing.

I would have stayed like that all night but we needed to get up. He must have been pretty uncomfortable in his underwear.

I giggled internally and gave myself a mental high five for that one. I made him come without even touching him.

Go Bella.

"What are you smiling at"

Shit.

He smirked.

"Ehmm, nothing" I replied, grinning fully this time with my head leaning on his shoulder.

"Oh really, should I kiss it out of you?" he teased and pulled his head back to look at my face. I turned a new shade of pink and pulled my lips into my mouth, trying to keep the giggles away as I looked at him from under my lashes.

"I should get up" I moved to get off of Edward and sat next to him on the sofa. I didn't want to have to point out the obvious, the sticky mess he'd have to deal with was enough without me drawing it out for him.

"Where's the bathroom?" He asked, obviously the look on my face was enough to let him know what I was thinking. I giggled loudly and buried my face in one hand pointing towards the bathroom door with the other.

I felt him get off of the couch and tickle my side and let out a loud sigh as he walked in front of me to go to the washroom.

I had to admit, I felt bad for him, I'd have to remember to use my hands next time, or my mouth. Oh, I could use my mouth. Would Edward like that. Wait, what. Do guys refuse blow jobs. Shit, now I'm horny. Well, not that I wasn't anymore.

Oh hell!

Whenever Edward was in the same room it was like never ending foreplay, and he didn't even have to touch me. No guy had ever made me come before. Ever. I usually did it myself, I mean, I had touched and tasted other guys but it always felt weird and uncoordinated. Making them come just felt odd, lord knows they never put too much effort in returning the favour. But tonight for some reason, I came, and I wasn't alone, and it was awesome.

We'd have to do that again, definitely. Maybe later.

I got up and put the movie away I then turned off the television and DVD player. I took the empty cans to the kitchen where Edward joined me when he came out of the washroom.

I hugged him close to me and enjoyed feeling his muscles flex under his shirt when he picked me up to kiss my cheek and put me back down.

"Please stay with me tonight" I asked and looked up to see his face. I needed him to stay, I couldn't imagine being away from him. I felt so desperate for his company.

I was such a whore for him, in a good way, I guess.

He looked down at my face like he was searching for something, but whatever it was he didn't find it because he said he would.

I took his hand in mine and lead him up the stairs to my bedroom. I paused at my door and looked up at him, trying to find any apprehension, but saw none.

His face looked... peaceful.

I opened my bedroom door and pulled him inside flipping on the light switch as we walked in. A slight blush washed over me when I noticed how messy I had left it. There were clothes haphazardly strewn all over the place from trying on different outfits earlier this afternoon for our date this evening. I told him I was sorry about the mess, he smiled and reminded me of his bedroom which I had seen in a lot worst condition than mine.

We laughed a bit as we recounted some of the things that had found themselves in his room over the years, making me relax about what we were doing, or going to do.

Were we going to do stuff. Wait, what was I doing?

I finally gathered myself together long enough to finish picking the clothes off of the floor and put them on my desk chair. I then picked out a shirt and striped flannel pants and excused myself to the bathroom to change into them. I told him to get comfortable before opening the door and walking down the hall.

It then dawned on me, what did that mean. Really, I mean getting comfortable, would he sleep naked. Would he be in boxers.

Oh god, his boxers... cum... shit.

Edward didn't mention anything, probably trying not to make me uncomfortable, it's not like we discussed that stuff, I mean, I blush at the thought, I can't imagine what colour I'd turn if we talked about it. Although we did need to talk about it. Maybe. At some point. Right?

When I walked by dad's room, I went into his dresser and picked out a pair of plaid flannel pants for Edward. I knew dad wouldn't miss them since I did the laundry and knew I could wash them and put them away without him even knowing they were gone.

I walked back to my room where Edward seemed surprised to see me still dressed, until I offered him dad's pants and smiled as I left the room and headed for the bathroom. I washed up, changed and brushed my teeth.

Looking at myself in the mirror before heading back to see Edward, I couldn't help but wonder what he saw in me. But then again, it wasn't like I wasn't pretty, I mean, I guess I was. Whatever, he wanted me and I wanted him. With that last piece of inspiration, I found the courage to head back to my room.

I gasped when I opened the door and took in the sight before me.

Edward had his bare back to me, his muscles flexed slightly with every breath he took, my own breathing hitched slightly at the sight. My eyes travelled lower and I noticed the pants I had loaned him were hanging low on his hip bones and I could almost see the top of his ass. His creamy white skin had a glow to it in the dim light of my bedroom. He was truly a beautiful specimen standing there in _my_ bedroom, waiting for _me_.

I chewed relentlessly on my bottom lip and let out a low groan at the sight, startling him into turning around to face me.

He smiled and walked over to where I was standing and gave me a chaste kiss on the cheek, took my hand into his and lead me to the bed. I looked down to where our hand met and smiled. They looked like they fit together like two pieces of a puzzle, like our lips, they moulded themselves against each other and I knew there could never be anybody else that could fill Edward's spot. I could only hope he felt as connected to me as I did to him.

I pulled the covers off of my bed with the hand that wasn't holding onto Edward's and sat on it, patting the spot besides me, motioning for him to join me.

Much like we had done last week, we settled into the blankets and fell into a comfortable sleep.

I didn't have nightmares that night, only dreams.

Dreams filled with sweet nothings whispered in a low voice tickling my ears and making my insides quiver. Edward's face giving me that panty dropping grin when he pulled back from my ear to see my face flush at whatever it was he whispered. Of course, because this was a dream, I had no idea what Edward had said.

I stirred and woke up feeling hyper aware of the warm body lying beside me. I stared at my alarm clock, dreading the time. Who wakes up at 6:46 on Sunday morning?

The rare sunlight peeking through the window illuminated the room just enough for me to be able to make out the form lying besides me.

Edward's face looked peaceful, his lips slightly parted as he breathed in and out and as if it could be possible, the hair on his head seemed to have taken a whole other life and had decided to make itself even wilder than usual.

Just like last Sunday, waking up to Edward lying next to me felt comfortably amazing. Living at home really sucked since I knew we couldn't do this very often.

I laid on my side next to him perched on my elbow while Edward stirred a bit as I traced light fingers around the edges of his jaw, feeling the stubble that had grown overnight. His eyes opened and immediately found mine, making us both smile.

"Hi" I whispered, still smiling like an idiot.

"Hi" He replied, while taking his hand, bringing it into my hair and pulling my face closer to his and kissing me on the lips.

Our mouths moulded themselves against each other as I traced my tongue lightly over his bottom lip deepening the kiss. I moaned like the whore I was becoming as our kiss grew frantic and needy.

My hand that had been touching his face had a mind of its own all of a sudden and started stroking his chest lightly. I enjoyed the feeling the flexing sinewy muscles and the soft light hairs on his chest.

His nipples were hard under my palm and I pinched them lightly between my thumb and forefinger making Edward moan into my mouth.

I then let my hand explore his ripped abs, taking note as to how many I could count. Eight. Hmm.

I kept running my hand lower and lower, until I reached the waistband of his PJ's. When I hooked my thumb under the soft fabric, Edward broke our kiss and twisted his hips away from me, making my hand fall to his side and my face form a severe pout.

Did I move too fast? Did he not like to be touched? Wait, don't guys like to be touched? I had so many questions but was speechless.

I shook my head, knitted my eyebrows together and looked into his eyes waiting for him to answer my silent questions.

"I'm sorry... it's just, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do" he finally spoke in a serious tone while rubbing my upper arm delicately with his and twisting his hips to their original position.

My face relaxed and I smiled coyly at him as I replied in a low voice "But what if I want to do some... things?"

I could see the lust in Edward's eyes as he took in my words. He leaned in towards me and we started kissing again, picking up where we had left off. My hands made quick work at going back to his pants where I found my courage and snaked my hand under the elastic band and over the soft skin of his dick.

My God he was huge. Not that I didn't know, I mean, I had seen him naked, but still, to touch it, erect at that, was a completely surreal experience. Part of me wanted to take it out and look at it, just to make sure it was real.

I stroked his length as he moaned into my mouth and moved the hand that was on my arm down to cup my cotton covered breast. I wanted more.

I pulled back from him, taking my hand out of his pants and sitting up on the bed. I then reached for the hem of my shirt and pulled it off. I bit my bottom lip as I looked to him for a response. Edward moaned at the sight of my bare breasts and reached to grasp my hips and pulling me on top of him so I'd be straddling his hips.

This whole straddling thing was getting to be a regular occurrence for us, but who was I to argue really.

I could feel his rock hard cock against my pussy through the thin layers of our sleepwear. I moaned at the contact and swivelled my hips slightly, in turn making him groan a loud 'fuck'.

We kept eye contact with each other, taking in the others reaction to every touch. It was truly intimate, just between the two of us.

He brought his hands to cup my bare breasts, making me groan and my breath hitch even more. His thumbs ran small circles around my hardened peaks as I moaned his name and brought my hands to rest on his stomach on either side of his happy trail.

I shimmied my butt back a bit and pulled his pants down with me as he watched and waited to see what I was up to. When I could see his dick peeking up at me I smiled and looked up to his face for a reaction.

Oh and there was a reaction. The anticipation was palpable in his features, he had no clue as to what he was in for.

Dirty Bella was out to play.

I reached into his pants and sprung the rest of his cock free from their hold. I smiled and licked my lips at the sight before me as I slid myself back to straddle his legs.

I brought myself forward a bit and swirled my tongue around the tip of his dick, making him groan a loud 'fuckmejesus'.

I smiled, taking that as a good sign to keep going.

I then took as much of him in my mouth as I could and gripped the rest of the shaft with my hand, moving both up and down in a fluid motion. I sucked and swirled my tongue around the head whilst lightly scraping the side of the shaft with my teeth and keeping my rhythm. I could feel his dick pulse and twitch and knew it wouldn't take him long to get his release.

He sat up slightly, holding himself up with one hand and bringing the other one to pinch and roll my nipple between his thumb and forefinger. I moaned at the sensation, making him buck his hips and breathlessly groan "Bella... I'm gonna..."

I groaned again and swatted his hand away when he tried to pull me off of him. If I was going to suck him off, I was going to do it thoroughly.

With a last groan and an 'ohmyfuckingjesusgod Bella', I felt his dick twitch in my mouth and his body still as he came. I swallowed every drop of what he gave me, making sure to give it one last swirl of my tongue as I sucked all the way up and sat back on his legs, smirking at him and licking my lips.

"Where the hell..." He let it trail off in a huff as he let himself drop back into the mattress with a relaxed smile on his face. I giggled at his reaction. I wasn't going to tell him about my brief past right now, but I had to admit, yet again, Cosmo might be a damn good investment.

"I take it that was OK?" I asked, knowingly. I looked at the clock and noticed it only took 3 minutes. A personal record. Go Dirty Bella.

"Jesus Bella... what the... holy fuck..." He kept going on incoherently and rubbing his face with the palms of his hands while I just giggled to myself. His reaction made my day start out pretty well.

The dreams I had last night spurred me on this morning. Now I was hornier than fuck, sitting in front of this beautiful half naked man, topless, nipples erect and very wet.

I moved myself up his body and leaned over his face to kiss him. His hands went straight to my back and he pulled me closer to his chest, making me lie on top of him bare chest to bare chest. I felt his heart beat against mine underneath our warm skin, this was pure heaven.

Edward managed to flip us over so that he'd be on top of me without breaking our kiss. He held his full weight off of me by propping himself up on his elbows. I moaned at the sensation of his naked hardness against my centre.

Yes, he was hard, again. Oh God.

I shifted my hips to get the friction I needed against his cock just as he broke our kiss and started nibbling and kissing the side of my neck just under my ear. I threw my head back to give him access as I moaned his name and desperately tried to get my breathing under control.

He brought one of his hands to cup my breast and rub my nipple while kissing his way down to swirl his tongue around the other pebbled peak. The sensation making my entire body tingle and warm. I groaned and gasped and let out some pretty whorish moans while my body writhed underneath his.

God he was going to make me come just by playing with my tits. This boy had skills, he could do anything to my body, the slightest touch made me wet and ready, just for him.

I never wanted to be away from Edward, I realized that the feelings I had for him went past love, nobody else would ever make me feel like he did.


	15. Chapter 15

**SM owns Twilight... I don't!**

**CHAPTER 15**

**-EPOV-**

I was so overwhelmed by everything that had been going on in the last few weeks, let alone in the last few hours. Bella had surprised the shit out of me with her forwardness. I had no idea she had it in her, in that respect, she wasn't who I thought she was and, for some reason, I think I loved her even more. The shy, reserved girl I was accustomed to have around me was slowly giving way to the real girl I knew she truly was. She was beginning to trust me enough to be herself around me, I felt the walls come crumbling down with every moment we were alone together. I was starting to see the real Bella, the Bella I saw with Alice when she didn't know I was looking. Because if I was going to honest with myself, part of me had always looked and wondered about the strange quiet girl who had this crush on me when we were kids.

Waking up next to her this morning was exquisite. Perfection. My bed would now feel empty, even tho she's never fucking been in it. Yet. I wanted to wake up with her body moulded to my side as often as possible. I knew it would be hard, but I figured I'd find a way.

_Note to self: check Bella's bedroom window to see if I can climb in and out of it. Also, check for good therapist since this stalkerish behaviour is fucking getting out of hand._

I needed her, it was fucked up how this girl got under my skin, but in a good way.

I noticed that the entire night she didn't wake up with nightmares like she usually got and I liked to think that maybe I had that effect on her. Maybe in some fucked up way my presence was the calm to her storm.

I nodded off just to be woken up again by Bella's fingers splayed against my jaw. Her eyes where full of lust and I couldn't help but kiss her. Hard. No holding back. Taking her breath away and mine as well.

When she took her shirt off, surprising me yet again with her boldness, I was elated. Fucking perfection.

Her tits were beautiful, not too big, not too small. Perfect. Her nipples were erect and pointing at me demanding to be touched, licked, motorboated. I fucking loved them.

I didn't know what she was going to do to me, and I didn't care because I'd let her do anything she wanted to do.

The moment her luscious lips wrapped themselves around my cock, I almost lost my load right there.

I had to think of Nanna Cullen for a few seconds so I wouldn't loose my bearings and blow my load with the first stroke. Her warm, wet mouth bobbing up and down on my dick made me twitch and squirm and come in record time. I fucking swear I've never had a better blow job. Her shit was lethal. I'm not sure I ever want to know where she practised or learned those tricks, no guy ever wants to know about his girls' past experiences, but fuck was it ever good.

Bella Swan was quite the little cocksucker.

She smirked at me when she was done, the little minx knew her shit. _Fuck me._

I swear, just seeing her straddling me, topless no less, made me want to make her feel as good as she made me feel.

I pulled her body flush with mine and kissed her beautiful mouth with everything I had. I held on to her, enjoying the feel of her hard nipples against my skin. I then rolled us over so I could have control of out movements.

If there was anything Edward motherfucking Cullen was good at, it was making a girl scream my name as she came, numerous times. I'd have to make sure to let Bella experience that, who was I to keep this shit from her. Cocky son of a bitch, I know.

I started at her neck, peppering wet kisses along it going down to her jawline and nibbling the soft skin under her earlobe.

"hmm fuck Edward" She moaned and bucked her hips against my arousal.

When I whispered "I'm gonna make you come so hard you're going to forget your name" in a low throaty voice just by her ear, I thought she was going to loose it and come before I had a chance to taste her.

Rubbing one nipple teasingly with the palm of my hand I took the other one in my mouth, swirled my tongue around it and sucked on it. I then pinched and pulled the one from under my palm with my thumb and forefinger earning me me loud gasps and moans, not to mention her crotch swerving and rubbing against my rock hard dick.

Keeping one hand on her chest teasing her breasts and squeezing her taut nipples, I kissed her ribs and her stomach leading a trail of wet kisses down to her belly button.

I then slowly hooked my fingers on the elastic of her pants and looked up at her asking for permission to lower them. She was biting her lips and humming, her hips ans legs were writhing under me and her hands had made their way into my hair.

"Bella, tell me what you want" I asked, half thinking she wouldn't have the balls to tell me and half hoping she would.

"Fuck, Cullen, take them off" She replied with a huff.

"Are you sure baby" I teased.

"Yes, Edward, please, I need to feel you...Cullen fuck..." she trailed off.

She fucking called me Cullen. That shit was sexy as hell. Coming from her lips, Jesus, I almost came right then, again.

This girl did things to me she didn't even know she could. Fuck if I'd ever tell her but by now I was so pussy whipped, I was lost, and I hadn't even been in it or felt it, or seen for that matter. Fuck it all to hell.

I took her pants off, pulling them all the way down her legs while I got off the bed. I let them fall to the floor and looked at her body splayed there just for me. Naked and glowing in the morning sun.

I looked down at her and smiled, she was fucking perfect. The small triangle of neatly trimmed hair on her pubic bone was taunting me, I needed to touch her, feel her and make her mine.

I bent down and kneeled next to her legs on the bed. I then kissed her stomach and her hip bones rubbing soft circles on her stomach, making her relax under my touch. I then kissed the top her thigh and peppered soft kisses down her leg and up the other one while positioning myself between her legs. When I finally kissed the top of the other thigh she was so worked up I could smell her arousal in the air around me, the aroma making me so stiff I didn't know how I'd stand it if I didn't get off again.

I'd need to get my ass in the bathroom and take care of it before going home or suffer a serious case of blue balls.

"Fuck Edward, just touch me, please" she pleaded while she moaned and put one hand in my hair while she teased and pinched her nipple with the other one.

I complied.

I buried my tongue between her folds, tasting her sweet juices for the first time. I hadn't so much as fingered her yet, but tasting her like this was the best thing I had ever done. She was sweet and delicious, like the rest of her. I moaned against her skin, making her pull my hair and push my face into her centre, begging for more.

I smiled at her eagerness as I parted her swollen lips and found her aching clit. I sucked and licked it, earning myself some pretty colourful language coming from those beautiful lips on her face.

I then put one finger inside her warm pussy and felt her clench against me as I licked her sweet spot feverishly. My finger stroked in and out of her and when her body got used to having one finger, I then let her stretch around the second and hooked them up, touching her G-spot and rubbing it.

With my lips and tongue sucking and nibbling at her swollen clit and my fingers gently stroking inside her she came undone. Screaming and moaning my name like I knew she would.

It was my turn to smirk.

"Motherfuck Cullen... comesohard... rabbitfuckgarbage" she kept up with the nonsensical moans as I moved up the bed to lay next to her.

After hearing my name and a shitload of expletives roll off of her lips in pure ecstasy, she finally brought her head to rest on my chest with my arm around her. I held her while covering us both with the blankets.

This was my favourite position to be in with her.

Her breath eventually evened out, as did mine. We slept for what felt like days.

I woke up rested, with Bella still clutched to my side. Her hair splayed around her face like a halo, making her look like an angel.

When she spoke my name and moaned in her sleep I couldn't help but smile. I made her feel good. My girl. My Bella.

My dick twitched and ached but I didn't give a fuck because I was here with her and I didn't want to be anywhere else.

I felt her stir next to me and open her eyes.

"Good afternoon" I greeted her. I noticed on the small alarm clock next to the bed that it was now almost 2 pm.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked, a shy smile on her lips.

"Like a fucking rock, you?" I replied, while still holding her and gazing into her eyes.

"yeah, that was amazing" she bit her lip as she spoke, I knew she wasn't talking about sleep.

I beamed "yeah, it fucking was."

"I'm still naked" she furrowed her brow, stating the obvious and continued "but you're not."

"Well, Bella, I think that being naked with you would be great fun actually, but there is a large chance, and I mean large" I teased " that I wouldn't stop at going down on you, I'd have to have you in every single way" I continued honestly "you do things to me that no other girl has done before and I don't know if I could stop myself."

She swallowed my words and smiled "I'd hope you wouldn't stop Edward, I want you in every way, you have no idea..." she trailed off.

"Not today, I want to wait" I couldn't believe I was telling her this. I've never told a girl I wanted to hold off having sex with her. Leave it to Edward Cullen to turn down sex with the girl he loves.

She furrowed her brows again, looking almost hurt or disappointed.

I leaned in and touched my forehead to hers as I spoke honestly "You don't know how much I want you, but I want to do this right with you"

"OK" she simply replied as her face lightened up and smiled as she gave me a chased kiss on the lips.

I held her for a few more minutes before we got up out of bed and got dressed. I decided not to put on my boxers since the jizz had dried up in them. I thanked whatever god made Bella bring me pants last night, even if they were her father's, because sleeping in crusty underwear certainly wasn't on my top ten list of favourite fucking things to do in life.

We went downstairs were Bella made us some eggs and toast. If felt completely natural to be sitting in her kitchen like that, talking and kidding around, like we were always meant to be.

_Because we were always meant to be_, there were no doubts in my mind about it.

We took my car and went to my house were we worked on our English project together. We kissed and cuddled on the couch while watching movies in my room later on. The electricity flowing freely between us was never uncomfortable but the wood I was sporting cried out to be relieved.

When Bella left that night, I rubbed one out in the shower, thinking of her slick, wet pussy pulsating around my cock, I didn't want to push our physical relationship, but I'd give in to whatever she wanted, even sex, well, eventually. Soon. Maybe. No, probably.

We saw each other at school and held hands in the hallways. I walked Bella to her locker and her classes doing the boyfriend stuff, even though we hadn't discussed our status yet.

I wanted her as my girlfriend and fuck we were so far involved by now, I figured it was pretty much implied.

We spent some time after school together and worked on our homework. Sometimes Alice was with us, sometimes the whole group got together and watched movies.

Really nothing and everything changed with the two of us seeing each other. Nothing changed because we were always together anyways, but everything changed since now I could kiss her and hug her whenever I wanted to.

And I wanted her, all of her, all of the fucking time.

**A/N: Again, a huge thank you to everybody that has reviewed, favoured and put me on notification. I flove every single one of you! You rock my world!**

**I do not have a beta (obviously :oP), if I write another story, I'll try to get one... I hope there aren't too many mistakes anyways...**

**Love ya!**


	16. Chapter 16

**SM owns everything Twilight... *insert smart ass comment here***

**CHAPTER 16**

**-BPOV-**

The next couple of weeks after our epic 'date', Edward and I were inseparable. It was now a well known and not just rumoured fact that we were together.

We had lunch together every day, we even held hands down the hall at school and for some reason, I was totally into getting me some PDA. We might have even made Alice gag a few times. Which spurred us on even more.

At night, we got together at his place to work on our paper or watch movies. But we got distracted. A lot.

Our physical relationship didn't go anywhere north of third base. Which was OK with me. For now.

He was also always the gentleman. Only going as far as I wanted to go and never pushing the issue, not that he needed to. I took care of my man. Oh and did he ever take care of me. Sweet Jesus, the things he could do with those hands. I'd be sitting in class, just staring at them made me all sorts of hot and bothered. They were just hands for fucks sake but with a simple touch I'd turn to putty.

We were sitting in his room one night, watching an episode of How I Met Your Mother, when they had a discussion about the boyfriend and girlfriend issue. I asked him what his thoughts were on the subject, he just shrugged, kissed me on the cheek and said "If you weren't my girlfriend, you wouldn't be sitting here."

And that was that, Edward Cullen was officially my boyfriend.

So I sucked him off and giggled when he came. I had broken my last record by 15 seconds. He was getting to be way too easy, sometimes, he was the one that was putty in my hands. He knew about my little competition with myself, I promised to never tell anybody since apparently his manhood would be shattered. _Whatever_.

I smirked every time I heard someone utter the word cocksucker, because I was pretty proficient at it.

Apparently, Edward had some words with Mike since the douche didn't hang out with us anymore. I never meant for our relationship to come between him and his friends but Edward reassured me that he was fine with it. Apparently he couldn't stand Mike either.

Alice was very happy about our relationship. She even stopped telling me what to wear, apparently I was doing a pretty good job. Our shopping expeditions now took a turn towards the Victoria's Secret stores, you know, now that I had a boyfriend. We had fun and for once, I understood what all the fuss was about.

Rose and I grew closer, we spent more time together in these past weeks that we had in the past three years. It was nice, I felt complete.

Like a normal teenage girl. I had good girlfriends and an amazing boyfriend.

The nightmares hadn't plagued me in a while. I didn't miss them. The dark circles under my eyes from lack of sleep diminished and my level of energy went up. I was happy. I missed my mother, but I was happy nonetheless.

Charlie was still unaware that I had a boyfriend. Which was a good thing since I wasn't ready to submit Edward to that kind of torture. I knew it would have to come soon, but I wanted to hold it off just a little while longer. Maybe until I was in my mid to late twenties.

Charlie was also spending more time on the Rez with his fishing buddies. I had a sneaking suspicion about him and Sue, Jake's aunt.

Jake came around once in a while. He promised not to tell dad anything yet. I loved him for that. He told me how he got together with Leah. Finally. She got it into her head that Edward was no longer available. Jake was very thankful to both me and to Edward.

I went to see hockey games a lot more; I even understood some of it. The one coming up was particularly interesting since it was against last years runner ups for the playoffs. The Hoquiam Vikings.

Rose and I met Alice at her house so we could all go together. We made it a ritual, the girls always made it to the games together then we'd go to their house and watch movies. The six of us were inseparable.

The game was interesting to say the least. Our boys rocked, as usual. They won 3-2 in overtime.

When the crowd dissipated, Rose, Alice and I stood around near the exit to wait for the boys to shower and change into their clothes.

"Isabella Swan" I heard a slightly familiar voice behind me. I would have known that asshole anywhere.

James Darby.

The bane of my existence in Phoenix.

I turned around to see if it was actually true. What that jerk was doing here, in Washington was beyond me. But what I saw was even worst.

He was standing next to a small blond girl.

Jane.

_Edward's Jane._

_What. The. Fuck._

I must have looked pretty confused and utterly speechless.

"Well, Bella, as we live and breathe." Jane said pointedly as an evil grin spread to her face. I could have sworn my world was falling apart right in front of me.

Rose and Alice were standing next to me, trying to figure out exactly what was going on. They knew Jane and her evil ways but they couldn't fathom as to why James was talking to me. Or why he knew me.

I finally recovered from the initial shock and was able to speak. "James? How? What are you doing here?"

"Fortunately for me, my mom moved to Hoquiam, and I live with her." He replied with his own kind of evil looking grin. That boy always gave me the creeps. When I turned him down for our middle school graduation dance, he started stalking me. Well, as much stalking as a twelve year old could do without a license and any kind of free will.

But now he's eighteen and he lives only a few miles away. _Shit_.

"And I thought I'd have to work harder at getting to Cullen." Jane added.

"Christ Jane, what the fuck did Edward ever do to your ugly ass?" Alice chimed in.

"That's exactly it, Brandon, he never gave two shits about anything or anybody, somebody had to throw a curve ball in his game plan." she stated, giggled to herself and then continued "Oh, poor pretty boy Cullen, too fucking preoccupied by his perfect life to give a shit. Well, I sure as hell wasn't letting him go at it like that. I'm just glad to be back." We stood their frozen, mouths agape at her statement.

Torturing Edward was her sick little way to get back at him. I wasn't quite clear on the details, but it was a quite clear that this girl had issues.

Not to mention she was 'back'.

I heard Edward, Jasper and Emmett talking to each other before I saw then turn around the corner, coming out of the dressing room with their hockey gear in toe.

Edward halted his footsteps when he saw the two people standing in front of us. I could see the anger rise in his face and knew right away he had recognized Jane. If only he knew James was also just as bad, if now worst.

"What the fuck is this Jane, you stalking me now too?" He yelled as he came closer to us.

"Well, well, well, James, I'd like for you to meet Edward Cullen, I think you two might have a thing or two in common." Jane smiled as she introduced the two and nodded at me.

Ignoring Jane, Edward stood slightly in front of me, shielding me from the two menacing figures, and took my hand into his. He was obviously angry. Jasper and Emmett joined their respective mate and took on the same stance as Edward. There was six of us and only two of them. I was glad to see we outnumbered them, there was no way they could physically hurt us.

Emotionally, was a whole other story. I had a feeling that Jane would go above and beyond in her sick little mind games to hurt Edward. Knowing James, I knew he was sick and twisted enough to follow her.

"Jane, take you minion and get the fuck out of my face before I make you regret your existence." Edward replied through gritted teeth.

"Oh, to torture you is to love you dear boy." She replied with a smirk, then she turned to face James and continued "Let's get the hell out of here, I don't want to be caught dead associating with these losers."

What the hell. She didn't even make any sense, but I didn't say anything because James just nodded my way and smiled before the two of them left.

Rose turned to me and asked "Bella, you know that asswipe?"

"I don't know him, I mean, he lived in Phoenix, we went to school together. He gave me the creeps so I turned him down when he asked me out in like sixth grade or something. He liked to kill squirrels and bring them to school. I heard rumours he raped a senior, but it was never proven. He did some seriously creepy shit just for the hell of it. I swear just being around him, I feel like I need a shower." I shuttered as the memories of the few years I spent in James' surroundings came into view.

He was demented enough, it didn't surprise me one bit to see him with a bitch like Jane.

She sounded like the kind of girl that would get off on the stuff that pervert pulled.

Edward just took me into his arm and hugged me, while whispering how good it was to see me.

Emmett turned towards Edward and said "I can't believe she's here, dude, that little bitch still has it out for you."

"Oh trust me, we're well aware, Em." Edward replied.

"Well, they're gone now, let's get the fuck out of here and go home. There are movies that need to be watched and popcorn that needs to be eaten." Alice chimed in with her usual cheery demeanour. You could tell she was trying to diffuse the situation, bit the chill in the air remained.

Edward and I both knew something was up, the other shoe would drop at any moment, no matter how happy we made each other throughout the bullshit in our lives, there would always be the Janes and James' out there to fuck it all up for us.

**A/N: A huge thank you to everybody that has reviewed, favoured and put this story on notification, I love hearing from you.**


	17. Chapter 17

**SM owns everything Twilight... I just wish I did... sooo jealous! (She met Rob) **

**CHAPTER 17**

**-EPOV-**

Life had been good for Bella and I since our first official date. I hadn't had to threaten anyone since.

The boys in the locker room were OK, with the exception of Mike, but that asshat wasn't worth the trouble of getting myself kicked off the team. So I just ignored him.

After all, I had a fucking girlfriend. _Who would have thunk it?_

I had wanted to be the one to bring it up with her, but I had no clue as to how. She was my Bella. Nobody else's. Ever. If I had anything to say about it anyways. Unless she didn't want to be around me anymore. Which was very doubtful. It's like we were just meant to be.

She wasn't like any other girl I had been with. She was pure, considerate and sweet with that snarky and feisty side that I loved.

Spending time with her became my favourite thing to do. Turns out we had more in common that I ever thought we would.

I was definitely turning into more of a pussy, but I didn't care. I loved her. Of course I didn't tell her that, not yet.

Physically, as much as I wanted Bella, all of her, I as OK with taking it slow. I didn't push her. I never wanted for her to regret her first time. Nobody deserves that.

When we weren't together, I relived the fantasies, as best as I could. Her taste, her smell, the essence that was _my_ Bella. The feel of her lips on me and around me. The way her hair fell and tickled my thighs when she went down on me. Fuck, I loved every bit of that, thinking about it made my dick twitch.

She was also more and more confident with herself and her body which in turn led to more exploration.

We might not have been having actual intercourse, but it was only a matter of time, and I was willing to wait as long as it took.

Hockey practices and games came and went. I thought her the basics of the sport so she might enjoy watching a bit more. Not that there's that much to teach.

Seeing her in the stands made me a better player. I wanted to play for her. Make her proud.

_Yeah, such a fucking pussy, I know._

**XOXOXOXO**

This past week, our idyllic word fell apart.

Seeing Jane with that guy, James, threw us for a loop. It was hard to recover from it. I could tell Bella was rattled by it also.

Every time we went out, I noticed her fidgeting more and looking around. Almost as if she was looking for him.

It was strange that _that_ kind of confrontation be the one thing to throw us off balance. To say that we had maybe been too comfortable or maybe even too naive was an understatement.

I started hearing rumours going around the school. Hushed voices swirling in my ears. Nothing concrete. Just my name or Bella's whispered in crowded cafeterias or in the back of classrooms.

I walked into the locker room, a bit late because I was dropping off Bella at her house before making it to practice. The guys were already half in their hockey gear, some had already gone on to the ice. Walking by Newton, I took my seat in front of my locker and started taking my shit out of my duffel bag.

"So Edward, you screw her yet?" I turned to look at the fagtard speaking to me, of course none other than Mike Newton. He smirked at me while tying up his ice skates. Usually I would have kicked his ass, but he had actually been pretty quiet lately. The fucker knew not to fuck with me. Usually.

"None of your god damned business fucktard." He was obviously goading me and I had had enough of that shit.

"Well, _Ed_, I have it on good authority that she's fucked half the guys at her school in Phoenix. You might want to remember to double bag your shit." He smirked. I had to keep a grip on the bench I was sitting on in order to not jump on him right there. It was obvious he wanted a fight. For what reason? I didn't know.

Plus, asstard called me _Ed_, I hated being called and he god damned well knew it.

Some of the guys left with gloves and helmets in hand, wanting to distance themselves from the inevitable.

I told him to go to hell and tried to focus on getting myself ready for practice. Coach made us do an extra workout when we were late.

"Just looking out for you man. Just try to keep the little whore in line." He replied. Shit eating grin and all.

I looked him straight in the face and lost it.

I didn't give a shit about hockey. Not about my scholarship. Not about the coach. Nothing mattered but the fact that that jackass had insulted _my girl_.

I grabbed him by the collar and pounded his face, My knuckles hurt and I heard a loud crack. I was pretty sure I had broken his nose, but I didn't give a shit. I pushed him to the ground and kept hitting, all I saw was red. I lost track of anything and everyone. Only remembering being pulled away from him by the Coach and Emmett.

Mike got in a few defensive hits of course, giving me what I was sure to be a black eye. But what the fuck did that matter. You never call a man's girlfriend a whore. Ever.

Coach decided to suspend Mike and I from the rest of the hockey season. I knew my father would be upset, but I didn't know what to do about it. Mike deserved every fucking punch. He even deserved the three days he got to stay at the hospital because he couldn't breath right.

Apparently two black eyes and a broken nose can impede on your breathing.

I was lucky the coach only called my father and not the Police. I could have been charged for battery. Mike had started it and there were witnesses that vouched for me.

When I got home that night, I called Bella immediately. She had already heard about the fight from Rose, who, of course, had heard from Emmett.

Nobody in our house could keep a secret. It's a wonder how Bella's parent's didn't know about us. Yet.

"What the fuck did Mike tell you for you to hit him?" She finally asked. We had been on the phone for a little while. I was telling her how I was suspended for hitting Mike while carefully skirting around telling her exactly what he had said. I didn't want to upset her even more. The rumour mills had already shaken her up enough as it was.

"It's not important, it was just inappropriate. Should I pick you up for school tomorrow?" I tried to change the subject.

But to no avail.

"Are you ever going to tell me? Was it me?" She was a bright girl and she'd find out eventually.

So I laid it on her. All of the fucked up things Mike had said, along with the other shit I had heard.

She cried and I tried to comfort her as best as I could over the phone. I told her we'd figure this out. There was no way I'd get Mike Newton get the best of me. His 'sources' had better run and hide because I'd be hunting down their asses.

To make matters worst, I couldn't even be there with her. I couldn't go see her. My car keys were taken away from me for 'non-school related activities' which meant I could only use it to drive to and from school.

My dad had taken them away as soon as we got home. He had also threatened to send me off to boarding school.

I had to beg him to let me stay here. There was only one semester of school left, then there would be graduation and college. I wanted as much time as possible with Bella. Who knew what college we'd end up at. I didn't want to think about it.

Any chances I had at a scholarship were fucked, but I still had choices and Carlisle had resources.

When I went to bed that night, all I could think about was how upset this was making her. I fell asleep trying to figure out who could be doing this and why.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Hey beautiful." I smiled at her when she got in the passenger seat of the car.

It was finally morning and I had picked her up for school.

She looked so sad, I needed to make her feel better. Every inch of me cried out to touch her. The words that were said about her were not only unkind and untrue but they also hit pretty fucking low.

Bella had held on to her virginity in part to avoid being looked at as the high school slut, and yet here she was.

"I can't believe I have to face those people. Can we just drive somewhere, I don't care where. Please." She bit her bottom lip nervously and looked up at me from underneath her lashes as she spoke. It would take a few days for this shit to die down, we had to lay low.

Skipping school was probably not a good idea, but I didn't want to deny her, I knew school would be a nightmare for both of us.

The rumour mills would have a field day with this shit. By tomorrow, I could be pregnant with her baby or some other crazy shit.

Esme and my father were both at work so we went back to my house, where we could talk and watch movies.

It's what we always did when we were bored. Well, along with some fooling around fuckery which I wasn't in the mood for. Oddly enough.

I doubted Bella would be in that kind of mood either, all things considered.

Seeing as it was the week before Christmas break, the homework load was pretty narrow. The first part of our English assignment was done, we had to hand it out the last Friday before Christmas vacation. Which meant tomorrow.

Today was really the only day we could skip without any real consequences.

I pulled up to the house and helped her out of the car, pulling her into a hug. I inhaled her scent, fucking strawberries and cinnamon. Holding her and having her with me, as innocent as it was, was actually grounding me and making me feel whole.

**A/N: Next chapter is BPOV. I've posted 2 O/S last week instead of a new chapter. They were swimming around in my head and I had to let them out in order to continue with this little one. I hope to post chapter 18 later this week. I hate that I've been lagging with this story a bit. I've been having a bit of writer's block, plus I was trying to find a beta, anyways, too many things, too little time.**

**A huge thank you to everybody that has reviewed, favoured and put this story on notification, I love hearing from you.**

**So yeah, I can't handle 2 Facebook accounts. Huge fail on my part, I took it down.**


	18. Chapter 18

**SM owns everything Twilight... I own this lemonade...  
**

**CHAPTER 18**

**-BPOV-**

"I'm sure about this. My virtue isn't something I take lightly but I love you Edward." I looked up to meet his eyes. I was pleading with him. He wanted it just as much as I did, but the circumstances weren't the best.

We were standing face to face, naked, in my bedroom where we had been fooling around like we usually did when my dad was away. But this time was different. This time, I didn't want to stop at third base. This time, I wanted him inside me.

I wanted him with me in the only way we had never been. I needed him and I was pleading.

I had been thinking about it more since the incident with Jane and James. It put everything into perspective. My virginity was something I held onto because I wanted my first time to be with someone I loved. I loved Edward. It was always him. It will always be him.

James was trying to make me look like something I wasn't and Edward knew this. We had held ourselves back from having sex for so long, if it was something to be taken as lightly as what James was referring to, I would have given myself to Edward fully a long time ago.

"I want this too, I love you too Bella." His eyes lit up when he uttered those three words I never thought would come out of his mouth.

I took a step and closed the gap between us and wrapped my hands behind his neck as I lifted myself up on my tippy toes to kiss him.

Our kiss was gentle and sweet. The love radiating between us was undeniable. I had been so afraid to tell him but now that it was out in the open, I felt so free, like I could do anything I wanted to. Like I could finally take those steps I had always been afraid to take.

Edward broke our kiss and leaned down to press his forehead to mine and whispered "I love you so fucking much Bella."

I licked my lips and swallowed thickly, any reasoning I had before had gone out the window. I attacked his lips with my own and pushed him back until he fell backwards onto the bed.

I crawled over him, straddling his hips. His dick was pressed up into my folds, the tip rubbed against my clit and created this unbelievable friction. I leaned down and kissed his chest while his hands kneaded breasts and did magical things to my nipples, eliciting some pretty damn whorish moans but I didn't give a shit.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and flipped us over so that he was on top of me.

"It will be easier this way _Sweetie_, I love you so fucking much." He whispered before placing soft wet kissing under my ear and down the side of my neck.

I expected to feel some pain. Alice and Rose had told me it was worth the burn. They had said it wouldn't be too bad and that it would go away pretty quickly. I trusted them and I trusted Edward.

We had fooled around enough for him to know what to do to ease into me. He had loosened me up quite a bit with his fingers. There was no way I was backing away from this. After all, he was _my Edward_. _Mine_.

I brought my hand down to his length, wrapped my fingers around his dick and pumped it a few times. I was as ready for him as I could ever be. I could feel the wetness pooling between my thighs. Every inch of my body was alive from his touch.

He pulled himself up to kneel between my thighs and reached over to my bedside table to retrieve the little silver packet. He then ripped it quickly with his teeth and pulled out the pink strawberry flavoured condom. I watched as her expertly rolled it onto his dick.

_Note to self, I've gotta learn to do that._

He then lowered himself to hover over me and kissed me. I brought my hand to his dick and lead it to my entrance. He hesitated before pushing forward a little bit. I felt him slide inside of me slowly. My body adjusted to him easily but I felt a strange searing sensation deep inside of me.

When he was fully sheathed deep inside of my pussy, he stopped moving. I was thankful for this because the burning was getting quite intense although not as bad as I had thought it was going to be.

I tried to relax as much as possible and distract myself by taking in all the minute details in Edwards beautiful face. The way his forehead pulled together when he was concentrating and the way his Adam's apple bobbed up and down when he swallowed. I was lying underneath him and giving him the only thing I knew could prove to him how much I truly did love him.

Our eyes met at that moment and we both smiled at the same time, conveying everything we were both feeling. Happy. Loved. Together.

I felt him slide himself out and then in again in slow deliberate movements as he buried his face in my neck and peppered it in soft slow, loving kisses.

Hi warm breath against the wet skin made me tingle from head to toe, the burning sensation inside of me gave way to a pleasant and familiar feeling. I ran my hands down to his ass and tried to urge him to go faster. I needed him to give me more.

I wanted everything he had to give me.

"More. Baby, please." I pleaded. He acquiesced.

Moans and sighs escaped my lips and when I felt him trail his hands down to my clit and rub it as he pumped himself in and out of me, I came. Hard. Harder than I ever had.

The shower head and the Bunny were nothing next to that.

It felt amazing. In my entire life, I never thought loosing my virginity would be so wonderful. I knew I would be sore afterwards, but it was worth it to finally be with Edward this way.

A few moments later, I felt him stiffen and grunt as he kissed my mouth.

We laid there, him on top of me, inside me with his forehead pressed against mine. This was something we did a lot but it gave us some kind of connection. Our eyes met instantly and we both smiled as each other at the same time. Again, conveying our love.

"I love you Edward Cullen." And I meant every word.

"I love you too Isabella Swan." He meant it too.

We held onto each other until my bladder decided to betray me and I had to get up.

I went to the bathroom and cleaned myself up. When I came back into my room, he was sitting on my bed, waiting for me.

We held each other and talked about nothing and everything at the same time. We always seemed to be able to have easy conversations like that.

I must have drifted off to sleep because when I woke up, I was still buried under the covers but unfortunately, I was naked and alone.

I instantly started panicking until I sat up in my bed and looked around.

There was a note on the pillow next to mine with four little words scribbled in Edward's handwriting.

"_I love you. Always."_

**A/N: This was really hard to write. I've made a mental note to make none of the female characters in any other story a virgin. Ever. Well, for now at least. I flounce easily. :oP**

**Please let me know what you think. Is this story going too much on the smutty side? Should I put less of it and more of the story? Seriously tho, I'd like some feedback. I know where I'm headed with most of it, but I'm a little nervous on the smuttyness of it all.**

**Anyways, speaking of smut... I have a few O/S up on my profile, check them out. I'm exploring different writing styles, let me know what you think.**

**A big, huge thank you to Scrimmy who's been nice enough to take time out of her day to pre-read and beta this this chapter!**

**A huge thank you to everybody that has reviewed, favoured and put this story on alert, I flove hearing from you.**

**Please review! :o)**


	19. Chapter 19

**SM owns everything Twilight... I own this plot...  
**

**CHAPTER 19**

**-EPOV-**

I am an ass.

There I was, waking up in the middle of the night, three fifteen, according to the alarm clock, and I was shitting bricks.

I mean it, I fucked up royally.

I couldn't believe we had done it. I had taken her virginity.

Well, granted that she was willing and everything, it still felt like I had done something wrong.

She was laying next to me naked and warm. I could see the softness of her features in the dim light of the moon filtering through the thin polyester curtains over her bed and it dawned on me as to how much of an ass I truly was.

There she was pure and truly beautiful, and I take part of that away from her.

I loved this girl, more than anything else in the world and she loved me too. Which is why she gave me the one thing she knew she could never give anybody else.

It was unfair to her that I could never do the same. I had given that precious gift away years ago to some girl in the backseat of a car. There was no love involved in any of it.

Last night, with Bella, I experienced what has to be the best night of my life.

I needed to leave, to go home and clear my thoughts before seeing her at school in the morning. It would be hard looking into her eyes, knowing how much I loved her and how much fucking around I had done before her. I wish I could change it all. I'd give it all away to be able to go back and just be with _her_.

I got out of bed carefully making sure she wouldn't wake up. I then left her a note, telling her how much I loved her. I felt bad for leaving my girl like that but, it's not like I could stay until morning and risk Charlie coming home early from one of his trips.

Lately, he had been going away more often, seems the surrounding Seattle area had been plagued with a series of fuck ups. A couple of people had disappeared and Charlie had been busy, more than ever, with a shit load of paperwork.

When I got home, I went straight to bed in my own room. Sleep came easy but was very unsettling. I had nightmares about my mother. I hadn't had any of those in quite a while. As a matter of fact, they had pretty much disappeared since getting together with Bella.

My self-inflicted guilt trip over sleeping with the girl I loved was grating on my subconscious, making the dreams resurface. This shit was deeper than I had ever expected.

After waking up -at around six fifteen, for the third time, sweaty and disoriented, I got up, showered and had breakfast before heading out to school.

Bella sent me a text message at around seven thirty, just as I was about to leave the house to go and get her, telling me not to pick her up, something about needing to meet her father after school. This was nothing out of the ordinary, when he was at the office a lot, they would meet up for dinner to catch up.

I made my way straight to school but to my dismay, Bella hadn't shown up yet. In fact, I didn't see her at all before lunch. This was strange, especially considering the fact that our lockers are next to one another.

I called her cell and got her voice mail twice before finally leaving a message on the third try.

I was worried about her. What if she regretted last night. What if her father found out that we had been fooling around and took her away. So many negative thoughts filtered through my mind, I didn't even focus on any of my classes.

By the time lunch rolled around, I was beside myself.

I spent the entire lunch period wondering what I had done or could have done differently.

Alice and Rose were also worried by Bella's absence but shrugged it off. I didn't tell them what had happened between Bella and I, it wasn't my place to do so.

Maybe I should have stopped us from going thru with it then she would have been in school and we could have handed in our project together.

Afternoon classes came and went with no Bella in sight. I ended up handing in our project myself. Mr. Banner seemed OK with it, I told him she was sick. He was just glad that we had done it up in time. Fucker couldn't have cared less about who was or wasn't actually in class.

I spoke to Alice and Rose as soon as the final bell rang and found out that Bella hadn't been in contact with them either. They tried calling her cell and also got voice mail. We each made rounds leaving messages pleading for Bella to get back to us.

I left school with a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something was fucking wrong and I needed to see her. I needed to know what the fuck was going on.

I drove to her house, her truck was parked in the driveway and her dad's wasn't. She was alone at home. Was she sick? But then why hadn't she gotten back to us. Maybe her phone was turned off.

A countless number of thoughts filtered through my mind in the few seconds it took for me to park my car and make my way to the front door.

I knocked several times, my knuckles burned as I hit harder and harder, worried as the sickening feeling of dread coursed through my body. I pounded at the door and yelled out her name only to be met by silence.

I didn't hear any footsteps on the other side of that door and looking through the small window in the door, there didn't seem to be any movement inside the house.

I turned to the direction of her truck and it looked like it hadn't moved since last night. In fact, nothing looked like it had changed. Bella, it seemed, hadn't left the house.

What the fuck.

There was something very wrong here. What the fuck had gone on. She was asleep when I left and that text message from this morning was from her cell number and to think of it, there was no mention of feeling ill or not coming to school. My thoughts went from worry to erratic.

Had she run away? How could I do this to her. I loved her so fucking much and I fucked this up.

_Just another thing to add to the growing list of fuck ups by Edward Cullen._

I ran to the back door of her house, secretly hoping to find it unlocked, but if it wasn't, Bella had told me about a key to that door that she had hidden underneath a clay pot by the garage. There was no way I was leaving that house without answers.

I found the door slightly ajar and made my way inside.

The kitchen was in an unusual state of disarray, it looked like there had been some sort of struggle. Chairs had been turned over and some of the drawers and cupboards were left open. Passing through the living room was no different, the throw pillows had been strewn about.

When I had left in the middle of the night, the house was clean.

Shit had hit the fan and I needed answers now more than ever.

I made my way upstairs to Bella's bedroom only to find it as empty as the rest of the house. Her bed wasn't made and there were clothes all over the fucking place. The note I had left her was sitting on her desk and staring me in the face.

Fuck I loved that girl more than anything in the world, my heart sunk to the bottom of my stomach as realization finally struck that she definitely wasn't there.

I tried calling Charlie, only to be met by his voice mail in return. I also tried the police department but they said he hadn't been in all week, apparently there was a big family emergency and he had been out of town to tend to it.

I had no idea what to make of all of this. I hadn't seen Charlie in a while but he had been in contact with Bella. Granted, she didn't see him much but that wasn't unusual.

He spent most of his time either at work or fishing, Bella didn't seem to mind too much, it's the whole reason she spent so much fucking time at my house.

Nothing made sense anymore and I needed help getting this shit together.

I took out my phone and called Alice, telling her to get her ass over to Bella's house and to bring Jazz, Em and Rose.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Where do you think she went dude?" Jasper asked as soon as he leaped out of Emmett's Jeep.

I quickly went over everything with them, coming to the conclusion that there was definitely something wrong.

Alice and Jazz went over to La Push to try and get Jake to help out. I didn't want to go over there and rock that boat myself but I knew that if it came to Bella, he'd do anything to help out in his own way.

Emmett, Rose and I made our way to my house. I hadn't been home all day and figured that maybe she had tried to contact me somehow. I was grasping at straws by that point but I needed to have something to hold on to. I hoped that whatever had happened was no big deal and that I was overreacting.

Every fibre of my being hoped to see her sitting on my front stoop, smiling and waiting for me.

But she wasn't.

And I was lost and alone once again. I didn't know if I could ever live without her. She had made my life worth something and I needed to find her and tell her.

I ran into my house and looked around for any signs but again, I found nothing. I was frantic with fear and worry, not for myself but for her.

Was she even OK? Would I ever find her?

I hoped that the answer to those questions would be yes, but I knew the reality could be very different.

I made it up to my room where I found a sticky-note stuck on my bedroom door. The message was cryptic, but I knew who had left it.

"_Am I getting to you now, Cullen?"_

I don't know how that note found it's way into my house, all I knew is that I had to find Bella.

**A/N: This was the plan since the beginning, even through all the sexing, let me know your thoughts on this.**

**In case you are new to my writing, I have a few O/S up on my profile, check them out and let me know what you think. I'm exploring different writing styles.**

**A big, huge thank you to Scrimmy who's been awesomely standing by me with this shitz.**

**Please review! :o)**


	20. Chapter 20

**SM owns everything Twilight... I now own a scrunched up looking mini-van!  
**

**CHAPTER 20**

**-BPOV-**

I smiled as I re-read the note several times. In my entire life, I don't think I had ever felt as complete as I had in that very moment.

Edward Cullen loved me. _ME._ He knew me in every way and still loved _me_.

I was a very lucky girl, apparently, there was a list out there somewhere with the names of hundreds of girls who would give their left boob just to be in my place. _Suck it up, bitches_, I snickered to myself.

I stretched, got out of bed and put the note on my desk. I would have to remember to frame that thing.

Not wanting for my father to catch me naked in the morning, I made my way over to my dresser and put on some underwear, old sweatpants and my favourite worn Beatles t-shirt. For some reason, I always slept better with it on.

Looking at my alarm clock, I still had a good hour of sleep left and I intended to take full advantage of every second.

I laid in my bed, pulled up the covers over my head and inhaled the scent of Edward all over my pillow. I drifted off to an easy sleep full of unicorns and rainbows. _Fucking bliss._

It felt like I had only slept for a few minutes although it could have been hours when I felt a prick on my thigh and swatted it off with my hand. _Fucking mosquitoes._

I then started to feel dizzy and it dawned on me that I could hear voices. Make that, familiar voices, near me.

"_Look, how fucking cute." _Said the female. What the fuck was Jane doing in my bedroom?

"_This is easier than I fucking thought, your mother will be pleased." _ This time it was a male voice. James.

I couldn't wrap my brain around what was happening, was I still dreaming?

One moment I'm experiencing the best night of my life with the most wonderful man I will ever have in said life, the next, I'm being pummelled with some sort of nauseating sleep agent and being pulled out of bed.

I blacked out momentarily just to be woken up enough to hear the two hushed voices arguing.

"_Fuck my mother James, I can't wait to see his face. Just pick her the fuck up, and put her in the car."_

"_I'm doing this shit as fast as I can, Jane."_

"_Fuck you, dipstick."_

"_Just fucking drive, you antagonizing little bitch."_

I felt another searing pain in my thigh, they had figured out that I was waking up and had given me more of whatever it was that they were giving me to make me sleep.

"_Isabella... Isabella, can you hear me?" _I heard James' sing-song voice filter through my dreamless state.

I groaned and moaned, I could feel someone slap my face and my entire body felt like it had gone through some sort of beating. I couldn't remember anything.

The fuzziness in my brain lingered as I tried to open my eyes. All I could see were clouded figures and shadows. It was too dark to discern anything real except for the familiar voices amongst some very unfamiliar ones.

Was that a television blaring in the background?

I tried to move, but I couldn't. My arms were extended above my head, tied together at the wrist and secured to the headboard. I desperately tried to move my legs, but they were also tied at the ankles and secured to the foot post.

I couldn't run, I shuttered as the gravity of the situation coursed through me.

What about my father and Edward?

Would they ever know what happened to me?

Why me?

What the hell was going on here?

The familiar voices spoke again, this time what they were saying was starting to register, only I couldn't speak, numbness overflowing my limbs as I lay there helpless. I could only listen as they went on about their plans and hope to be able to register any of it later on.

And hope beyond anything that there would even be a later on.

"_My father killed my mother because of that motherfucker. He needs to understand that by even being alive, he reminds me of what a fucked up childhood I had. By taking her away from him, he'll finally know what it feels like to loose someone you love." _This sounded like Jane, but nothing of it made any sense.

I wanted to scream "why am I here?" but it all came out in moans.

I heard James's snicker_ "Well, this should certainly make him come to you." _

"_I can't believe she didn't notice her father not coming home." _

What? My father was home last week. What the fuck is she talking about?

My father was supposed to come home that afternoon and he wouldn't even know where I was. I'd hoped that Edward wouldn't get into trouble for this.

Dad had already begun to grow suspicious about Edward and me. The excuse about our project was getting old and in spite of the fact that my visits to Alice's hadn't increased, my visits to the hockey rink had. This was cause for suspicion a while ago, I couldn't believe he hadn't brought it up. Maybe Charlie was more oblivious than I ever thought.

"_She was to wrapped up in her little man-whore fucking to notice her own father missing. He was easy to take out. Sheriff, my ass. Those boys will have a blast trying to find him."_

I wanted to scream. I had so many questions. Was my father dead?

Dread coursed through me and I wanted to throw up. My head was pounding and I could feel the adrenaline picking up and waking my body in it's path.

I started subtly moving my fingers and toes, hopeful that I could regain full consciousness soon enough.

"_Go get Victoria, she'll want to see this."_

_Victoria? Who the fuck is that? _

"_Did you text Edward?" _

Text Edward. No. Please, leave him out of this. Take me, only me, leave him alone.

My brain was trying to make my mouth say the words but nothing would come out.

"_Yeah, it shouldn't be too long now."_

My haziness took over at that moment and I blacked out again. I heard some shuffling and hushed voices but it was hard to concentrate on anything. When I arose from my haze, I opened my eyes and was met by the glaring stares of three people, two of them I had come to know, the third, an angry looking red-head, was still a mystery.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet Isabella, Edward's girlfriend. He should be coming for her soon." Jane was speaking to the unknown third person. Was this her mother? But she said her mother had been killed. And this Victoria person looked way too young to be Jane's mother.

What kind of fucked up family dynamic was this? _Seriously._

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked, glaring at the three of them and finally finding my voice. My head was pounding and I could taste the bitterness of copper in my mouth.

Had I been beaten up? Was I bleeding?

The red head, Victoria, looked down at me a smirked. She then looked over to James and gave him a wide knowing smile. Then she looked towards Jane and added "This better be worth it."

I then watched as she sauntered off towards the door and closed it behind when she left, without even taking another glance in my direction.

Trying to shake off the effect of whatever they had given me and put together the pieces of the puzzle was more than my brain could focus on. Before long, I stated to struggle to get myself free as James and Jane stood together in a huddle and spoke too quietly for me to hear any of it.

I heard footsteps approach the bed I was laying on and felt it shift next to me. I looked down to see Jame's figure smiling deviously up at me as another shot of warm tingling went through my thigh, signalling another dose of medication.

I drifted off to a dreamless state where I was assaulted by the images of my mother's charred face. Only this time, my father sat next to her in that car instead of Phil.

**A/N: This was the plan since the beginning, even through all the sexing, let me know your thoughts on this. Don't hate me, you'll understand really soon. Should I change it from romance to angst? **

**Here and Now was my first story. When I read the beginning, I'm so glad you guys bothered keeping up. I see so many mistakes and some things I would change but can't. Anyways, thank you all for sticking around!**

**I had a car accident on Monday and am now resting at home. I am sore all over but my fingers and brain still work, somewhat, so I'll be able to get the next chapter out soon enough, that's if FF can stop with all the fails, seriously!**

**A big, huge thank you to Scrimmy for beta-ing, I flove you!**

**Please review! :o)**


	21. Chapter 21

**SM owns everything Twilight... own the right to this shitz!  
**

**CHAPTER 21**

**-EPOV-**

"_Am I getting to you now, Cullen?"_

Carlisle read the note out loud and then looked up to meet my panic stricken eyes "Is there anything else Son?".

After finding the note stuck to my bedroom door, I had rushed my way downstairs. I didn't know what I was going to do or who I was going to call. All I could think about was Bella. I needed to find her and make sure she was OK.

When I hit the bottom of the stairs, I was relieved to find that Carlisle had made his way home from the hospital for the day. I told him everything that had happened, down to my ordeal with Jane when we were younger. I knew, without a shadow of a doubt that she was behind it. Her words written and spoken had always hit a nerve with me. They were unforgettable.

Carlisle was surprised to hear about my relationship with Bella. He knew we were friends, he knew we were spending a lot of time together, after all, we had a project due together. What he didn't know was that our feelings for each other went beyond that of friendship. I told him how much I loved her and how much we needed to find her because Jane knew about us, she had seen us together on several occasions. Taking Bella, it seemed, was an easy way to get to me.

"Yes, I found it stuck to my bedroom door. Why is Jane on my case Dad? What the hell is going on?" I pleaded with my father. I didn't know if he had any answers, but I need to vent, I needed to ask.

"She's always been a strange one. When she was very young, her parents had brought her in to see me. She was a very unhappy child. After her parents died in that car accident and her aunt took her in, she suffered of depression and psychosis. She had been on a lot of medication at an early age." He replied.

"So you knew her?" I was confused. Jane had gone away several years ago and Carlisle had never mentioned anything about her.

He looked me in the eyes before motioning for me to follow him into the living room where we each took a seat facing each other. He looked like he was debating something. Like there was something he needed to tell me.

"Spit it out Dad." I implored.

"Son, what I have to tell you isn't going to be pretty. You might hate me for keeping it from you. I just never thought it would come to this. I never thought they were crazy enough to do anything like this. I never thought either of them would put two and two together and figure out that Elizabeth was in fact your birth mother. Just know that I love you more than anything." He stated.

I rubbed my face with my palms and shuttered at the sound of my birth mother's name. She was never a point of discussion in our house. To me, my father and subsequently Esme had always been my parents.

"Son, this isn't easy for me to tell you" he started standing up and pacing the room "you see, you and Jane had the same father."

As soon as the words left his mouth, I glared daggers at him. His face looked drawn and sad. Like he had just told me that my puppy had died. I stared at him in disbelief, letting those words sink in. Jane, the little bitch who had made grade school miserable for everyone she encountered, was my fucking sister. What the fuck?

"What the fuck? Explain to me how you know this." I glowered at my father. How could he have known about this and not told me. I had spent most of my life knowing that my mother had died having me and that nobody knew who my father was and now, my girlfriend was in danger and I find out about this shit.

"The last time Victoria had brought Jane in to see me, I was standing outside the office door when I heard them talking about your birth mother, Elizabeth. I usually didn't eavesdrop into my patients conversations, but this concerned you and I couldn't not listen Son.

"I gathered up as much information I could at the time and then made my own investigation. Along with all of the gossip in this town and with Esme's help, we were able to sum up what had happened.

"They blamed your mother for Jane's parents death. Her father, Peter, was deeply in love with your mother but he was already married to Jane's mother, Charlotte. When Elizabeth ended up pregnant with you and died during childbirth, it almost killed Peter too. He thought the child was also dead.

"Because we didn't know who your father was when you were born, there was nobody to contact. I didn't know, Son, I swear." He looked at me with tears in his eyes before continuing "A year later, when, his own wife gave birth to Jane, part of him recovered. They seemed happy for a little while, but unfortunately it didn't last. Jane was always a petulant child. This was especially hard on Peter, and since he was already in a fragile state, it made his condition a lot worse.

"When Jane was around seven or eight, he went into some sort of complete mental breakdown and shot himself shortly after shooting Charlotte. The police found the car at the bottom of a cliff. He had made it so that the car he was driving went off of the cliff, ensuring neither of them would survive the gun shot wound or the accident.

"After her father died, " he continued "Jane ended up being hospitalized. She was delusional and in a state of psychosis."

"I never thought I'd have to tell you this Son, I love you so much." He looked at me with tears streaming down his face. I could feel my heart being ripped into pieces and I needed to do something, anything to make things better. I could tell this was just as hard on him as it was on me. After all, he was my father. He had raised and loved me as his own. If anything, the only thing I could accuse him of, is of trying to protect me.

"Edward, I had no idea she was bullying you. You never mentioned anything to me or to your mother." He added.

"She was my patient, up until she moved away. Her mental issues were getting the best of her and I wanted to change her medications and have her see a professional. Victoria, her aunt, would have none of it so she took Jane away and threatened harm to my family if I ever pushed the issue any further.

"I never thought anything of it anymore than the natural grieving process. Both girls had gone through some very traumatizing events, one had lost her only sister while the other one had lost both of her parents. I let them go on their own accord. It was only natural for a young girl such as Jane to lash out." He rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. This was clearly bothering him as much as me. Bella was like a daughter to him, her presence in our house was almost an expected occurrence.

Of course, it made sense that she would lash out. But to take Bella, this was an obvious attempt to get back at me. I just couldn't understand what I had ever done to her. I mean sure, she never liked the fact that I dated a lot of girls. Most of her angry spewing was usually met by a comment against one of the girls I had recently fucked. I just always chalked it up to her being jealous, obviously, this wasn't the case.

"Is this what you call lashing out?" I asked, pointing at the note while tears started to stream down my cheeks. I noticed Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper make their way to the living room and take a seat. I couldn't have given a shit about them seeing me this way. Bella was my life, my emotions were getting the best of me. I wondered if I would ever get my sanity back if anything were to happen to Bella.

"This is unexpected Son, Victoria obviously didn't take my advice under consideration. Both of those girls together is a lethal combination. They both need so much help."

"Why Bella?" I implored, looking around at my father and my friends for answers.

Rose and Alice's eyes were rimed red from crying. Jasper seemed to be on hyper-alert and Emmett kept fidgeting. None of this was a good sign.

"Jake hasn't seen of heard anything. If he does, he'll call." Alice said in a small voice, barely above a whisper before letting her tears fall and burying her face in Jasper's chest.

Carlisle looked around and asked "Has anyone called the police?"

"Yes, I have but they seem to think that Charlie has taken a leave of absence." I answered.

"I see, and I take it that he hasn't?" He replied looking at each of us.

I shook my head from side to side. When I had called the department to inquirer about Charlie, the secretary had said that Harry, the Chief of Police, was away on a fishing trip. She implied that they might have been fishing together as they often did. I knew that if Charlie had been out fishing, Bella would have been the first to know about it.

Just then, my phone buzzed, telling me that I had a new text message. I looked around the room to five pairs of eyes, each watching me with a glimmer of hope. I took the phone out of my pocket carefully, as if it would explode and that the message would disappear if I handled it incorrectly and stared at the screen dumbfounded.

It was from Bella's phone, it said that she wanted to meet me at a warehouse in the industrial park by the docks.

After telling everybody what the message was about, we decided that we needed to come up with a plan. I got up and paced the living room nervously. I couldn't think clearly. I knew that this wasn't her. At this point, I had more questions than answers. Nothing, absolutely nothing in my life made sense anymore. Jane coming back after five years, with James in toe no-less, didn't make any sense.

I looked at Carlisle and ask again, in an accusing tone "Why me and Bella, Dad?"

He looked at me and sighed, none of us had any real answers.

As shock rocked through my body, a wave of disgust coursed through my veins. After all, I was related to the girl who was intent on destroying my life. To make it worse, I wasn't even responsible for it. I was as much of a victim as Bella was. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think. My entire world was imploding on itself. I needed to find Bella, have her with me and keep her safe. All of this was my fault in some way and I needed answers, I needed a way to fix it.

"Why now?" I asked through gritted teeth. I was angry. Not at my father, not at my friends, but at the situation that we were all shoved into. I wanted to make them pay for this shit.

"I don't know son, but we need to go to Bella. She will need you. Poor girl probably has no idea as to what is going on." Carlisle started then he looked over to the sofa and motioned to the girls "Alice, Rose, I want you girls to stay here in case anybody calls. You need to be here when Esme comes home. She will want to know where we are and what's going on."

"Should we call the police?" Emmett asked.

Carlisle looked at him and back at me. I nodded as he answered "Yes, we'll call from the road and have them meet us there."

Emmett and Jasper hugged their girl before the four of us piled into Emmett's Jeep.

Carlisle took the wheel while I programmed the address into the GPS. It would be the longest thirty minute trip of my entire fucking life.

To say that I was nervous was an understatement. I only hoped that they hadn't harmed her.

**A/N: Well folks, we are nearing the end of our journey, I predict maybe 4-5 more chapters. **

**I'm waiting for this to be done before posting the new story I'm working on because keeping up with two ongoing stories at a time is freaking hard!**

**A big, huge thank you to Scrimmy who's been awesomely standing by me with this shitz.**

**Please review! :o)**


	22. Chapter 22

**SM owns everything Twilight... I own this story.  
**

**CHAPTER 22**

**-BPOV-**

My head felt like it must have weighed a ton. I couldn't blink and open my eyes. I was aware of everything going on around me but couldn't see anything. The blackness behind my eyelids only served to extend the nightmare inside of my head. Asleep, my dreams were a miserable mess of mangled bodies with my loved ones faces staring back at me. I was stuck inside of my own personal hell in every single way.

Physically, I had searing pain shoot throughout my limbs and the taste of blood lingered on my tongue. I knew I had been assaulted, I could only hope that whatever physical damage that had been inflicted on my body during my sleep paralysis could be fixed once I got saved.

Saved. There was something I never thought I'd need. I had survived so many tragedies in my young life but yet, someone higher up decided that I needed more. That somehow, I could handle more. My spirit had not been broken by my parent's divorce. It had not been broken by my move to Phoenix where I had to start my life over with new friends and new surroundings. I had not been broken when I lost my mother and step-father, both of whom, despite the fact that we didn't always get along, I loved more than anything. I had survived moving away from my own father and being reunited with him years later, only to find out that he was not or would probably never be the same man or father to me as he was when I was a little girl. I had survived a slew of embarrassing moments throughout my life that could have easily broken me in more ways than one.

And I was going to survive this because I was a survivor in every way.

I was going to survive it not only because I had survived all of those other things, but because I needed to be with Edward. I needed to show him how much I truly did love him, how much it would always be him. My will to survive was greater than my will to just give up.

I also needed to survive for my father. I was his only child and the only link he still had to my mother. I would never want him to be alone out there without me.

As time passed and the muffled voices filtered though my consciousness, I realized several things.

James, Jane and Victoria were not smart enough to pull off whatever they had planned. The more I heard them talk, the more sense I could make of why they had kidnapped me.

James seemed to have stumbled onto me by pure coincidence. I heard him tell her that their "treatment" didn't include murder. This might have been my saving grace since he seemed to only be into it to appease Jane.

Jane however, from what I could gather, was a devious little bitch. She spoke of Edward like he was the spawn of Satan himself. I couldn't quite figure out why, but it seemed that Edward and Carlisle were the catalysts behind my abduction. Somehow, for some odd reason, this was Jane, getting back at Edward for loosing her mother years ago.

I never quite knew the whole story and couldn't understand everything they were saying since I'd come in and out of sleep too often to concentrate. I'd hoped that someday would come, where I could know exactly why this had all happened.

Victoria was never in the room with us. She only came in once and made it seem like she was detained somewhere else.

I heard them mention my father and this time, they eluded to the fact that he was in fact alive. I could only hope that I could see him again. When I did, I'd make sure to help him more with his issues about letting go of my mother. He needed closure as much as I did and I needed my father back.

Throughout my haze, the images that my brain conjured up made me aware of the fact that my overactive imagination had a way of getting a hold of all of my senses, including common sense. The stress level I was experiencing was overwhelming, bringing my anxiety up exponentially, even for me.

I laid there for what seemed like days. It could have been only hours. My stomach growled and my lips became chapped. The need for nourishment only made me aware of the fact that I was in deed still alive.

I saw Edward's beautiful face with a bright light illuminating it from behind, making him look like an angel staring down at me. His lips moved but I couldn't understand him. His eyes were laced with worry and hurt. I felt his hands cup my face, though this was only a dream, the feel of them ignited my need to stay alive, if only for him. His fingers wiped the tears that I was shedding, because seeing him look so worried made my emotions run at an all time high.

The dreams I had been assaulting myself with and the reality of my situation seemed to mesh into one another. I started to hear voices again. I had stopped hearing them since the last tranquilizer shot they had given me. Only now, instead of hearing Jane's squeaky snark or James scruffy voice, I heard voices laced with worry and doubt.

One of those voices I recognized as my fathers. The borderline between hope, dreams and reality were devastatingly blurred as I realized that my eyes were actually open and that Edward was in fact cupping my face with both hands and soothing my cheeks with the pad of his thumbs. I recognized the look on his face as he registered that I was truly waking up.

I shifted my body slightly, only to realize that I had wires and an IV drip attached to my arm. My legs seemed to shift effortlessly as I woke myself up from my nightmare. I felt a sense of relief wash over me as I took in my surroundings.

The white walls of the hospital room, although cold and usually inhospitable, seemed to make me feel safe in their surrounding.

Edward was standing next to my bed and watching me as I registered where I now was.

"Hey beautiful." I finally heard his beautiful voice filter through my ears that had finally decided to wake up.

I smiled as I shifted to take a better look at him. His face that had been as sad as anything I had ever seen was immediately brightened as he sat next to me on the bed. I felt his hands ghost over my shoulders and find their way to my hands where they squeezed them gingerly in a sign of affection.

I felt tears leave my eyes and run down my cheeks as the smile I was giving Edward gave way to a loud laugh.

My mouth felt thick and full of cotton, but I managed to croak out an "I love you" to Edward who had tears staining his own cheeks.

"I love you so much, I was so scared I'd never get to see you again." Edward replied through his sniffles.

"Oh Bella, sweetie, you're awake." My fathers strained voice rang in from the door to my hospital suite.

I shifted from Edward's gaze to the door and almost choked as I took in his appearance. He was in a wheelchair. His face had some faint scars on it and his cheek was purple. He looked like he had suffered a serious beating, which he probably had.

"Oh my god Dad, what did they do to you?" The happy tears that I had experienced only moments ago gave way to a flood of tears full of worry and sorrow.

"Oh baby girl, this is nothing, you should see the other guy." He retorted in an attempt at making me laugh.

"This isn't funny. What happened?" I looked from my dad, who had now wheeled himself to my side and to Edward, who was standing next to us.

"Honey, we don't have to do this now, get some rest Isabella." Dad shifted in his chair and reached over to put his hand on my arm and give it a light pat. A big gesture for Charlie since he was never really the touchy-feely type.

"Were they caught?" I managed through my sniffles. If nothing else, at least they could tell me if I could truly feel safe.

"Not exactly sweetie. But, I can tell you that they will never hurt you, or anybody else, ever again."

I let my father's words wash over me and sleep take over again as my muscles relaxed a bit and the tension in my body slowly diminished.

I had a chance at being safe again and most importantly, I had survived.

**A/N: See, I told you I wasn't going to drag this part of the story out for too long. **

**I'm sorry if this is late, I've been having a hard time with RL since the car accident.**

**A huge thank you to Scrimmy for beta-ing and pre-reading, I flove you and I promised you some smut, I swear, it will come back in the next few chapters.**


	23. Chapter 23

**SM owns these characters... I own the rights to this story.  
**

**CHAPTER 23**

**-EPOV-**

As I sat next to Bella's bed in the uncomfortable silence of the sterile hospital room, patiently waiting for her to wake up, all I could think was how lucky I was to still be able to have her in my life. She was laying there with tubes and machines hooked up to her body. By the way she had looked when we found her, it was amazing to me that she had survived. Her chest rising and falling along with the beeps of the machines indicated that she was alive and if I were lucky enough, maybe we could go back to who we were only a few short weeks ago. Because back then, we were both happy.

The events of the last seventy two hours kept playing around in my head like a broken record stuck on the most annoying part of a song you can hardly stand hearing even on a good day. It fucking sucked and as much as I wanted to forget everything, I knew that only time would heal the wounds inflicted by my sister.

My father, Emmett, Jazz and I had called 911 while on our way to the address that we had received from Bella's cellular phone. We had relayed all of the information to the corresponding officer, making sure to include everything we knew about Charlie's disappearance.

Officer Burke had taken it upon himself to verify the Sheriff's whereabouts the last time we had called the office and had confirmed our suspicions. He told us to stay clear of the building in question when we got there and that they would meet us to take over the stakeout. That put a whole damper on saving my girl, I only hoped that the shitty small town we lived in could bring their A game. Bella and Charlie needed them desperately. For that matter, so did I.

I felt numb and anxious for what seemed like hours while waiting for the officer to get there. Although, thinking back, it was only a matter of minutes.

The Large industrial looking building clad in blue aluminium siding sat in front of us. There were two nondescript vehicles parked in front of the oversized glass doors. I recognized one of them as belonging to Jane's mother. That bitch was definitely in on all of this. There didn't seem to be any light coming from any of the windows and we didn't see any movement whatsoever around the building.

As an eerie silence crept in around us, it took every once of control for me not to make my way in there and knock out those fuckers. I was never big on violence toward women, but I could have amended that rule and taken out the two that were in there torturing my girl. After all, they had tried to ruin my life, an eye for an eye.

Jane might have been my biological sister, but the family that had raised me were the ones surrounding me at that moment and they were the ones hurting just as much I was about the potential loss of someone I loved, someone we all loved.

I knew my girl had to be in there. I could only hope that she was still alive. Jane was a sadistic little bitch and with the information that Carlisle had given me, I knew that anything could happen. I felt confined in the small space of our vehicle, breathing the recycled air worsened my anxiety, in turn making me warm and dizzy. Carlisle kept telling me to calm down and that everything would be OK. I, of course, thought of the worse possible outcome.

I imagined coming across Bella's lifeless body, laying on the ground, bloody and broken. I tried not to let those thoughts consume me, thankfully, the sirens and the distinct sound of tires crunching on the gravel, broke me out of my reverie. I knew it could possibly be over soon. For the first time in my life, seeing the red and blue bubbles lit up on top of police cars was a welcomed sight.

As we shot out of our vehicle, Officer Burke made his way towards us, meeting us half way, as other officers, clad with guns, surrounded the building. I had no idea that Forks was equipped with so many. Apparently, as I found out later, they had called for backup, knowing full well that this was not just a simple kidnapping. After all, one of their own was effectively missing. Not to mention that Bella happened to be the daughter of the later.

We could hear the all of their communication as the drama unfolded inside. It all felt surreal as we watched what looked like a scene from Law and Order play out right in front of our eyes.

Everything happened in a blur. As the officers arrived in their vehicles and descended inside of the front door, I heard one male voice saying that they had found Sheriff Swan and to call an ambulance. I was afraid of what the outcome of all of this would mean for Bella. Would she have any family left, or would she now be forced to live on her own? Or worse, would she have to move away to go live with relatives? My own selfish desire to be with her, kept my mind occupied until I heard the distinct sound of a gun shot. Then another. Only to be followed shortly after by a third.

My mind went blank and I felt the blood drain from my limbs as I saw all of the officers go inside of the building at once while my brother, best friend and father stood idly by me and waited. I mumbled incoherently to myself, not really paying attention as to what they were saying.

It didn't take too long before the ambulances finally made their way through the parking lot. We watched and waited with baited breath as the EMTs ran inside of the building with their equipment in toe.

I heard one officer on the speaker ask for a coroner. My heart dropped and I almost fainted before I saw the first set of EMTs make their way out of the building with their first body.

I knew it was Bella, the chocolate coloured tresses surrounding her face were unmistakeably hers. I watched, feeling completely helpless as two of the EMTs worked diligently on her. One was taking her pulse while the other loaded her up in the back of the ambulance. I followed my father as he made his way through the crowd toward the ambulance and subsequently Bella. They had her hooked up to an IV already, indicating that she was indeed still alive. I looked over at my father, who nodded for me to go with her. He spoke with the EMTs as they confirmed the scene inside before he let them know that I should go with them in case she woke up.

I watched from my spot inside of the ambulance as my father made his way through the crowd of detectives and police officers and walked into the front door of the building. The reality of this hit me pretty hard and tears threatened to escape when I got a closer look at her seemingly lifeless body laid out on that stretcher. I noticed right away that she had some bruises on her wrists and ankles, obviously she had been tied up somehow. Her face had been bruised up, her bottom lip was swollen and she had dried blood on her cheek and in her hair. I could only wish to be able to forget those images as time wore on, but I knew it would take a while for us to feel safe again. At least some of my fears were proven unnecessary.

We made our way to the hospital without incident. Bella didn't wake up once, only making incoherent sounds and groans. Frank, the EMT who was in the back of the ambulance with us confirmed that Charlie was there also and indeed still alive. From his perspective, he seemed to be in worse shape but they had been able to get to Bella first so they had brought her out as soon as they could.

He also confirmed that Bella had been under the influence of some sort of tranquilizer, rendering her unconscious. Thankfully, maybe she wouldn't remember any of her ordeal. The last thing she needed was to be plagued by other nightmares, the ones involving her mother were cause enough for concern. I shuddered when she told me about them. I had secretly prayed that in time she would stop having them. After all, they seemed to have such a lasting effect on her day-to-day life on the odd occasion when she did have one.

I paced in the large hospital waiting room, wearing a path in the broadloom carpeting, while I waited patiently for some news on Bella's condition. The EMT's had brought her into the ER, but I wasn't allowed to go there due to the fact that I wasn't her fucking family. If only they knew that she was more to me than anybody else had ever been. Other than my family, she was the only person in my life that had ever truly understood and accepted me for who I was.

She got me. And I got her.

What we had might have started off as being an awkward arrangement and she might have been the first one to make a move, but it didn't take very long for me to follow suit. Bella had always been one step ahead of me, but once I caught up, I was never letting go.

I loved her. She was my girl and nobody could take her away from me anymore. With the exception of Charlie. With everything that we were going through, he was bound to find out about what had been going on right under his nose. Well, right in his house if I was going to be honest. Maybe keeping from him some of what Bella and I had been doing sounded like a good idea.

After what felt like another couple of hours, I was joined in the waiting room by my mother, Alice and Rose. My father had called them after everything had quieted down and had told them that Bella and I were here. I filled them in on what I knew and they did the same filling me in on what had gone on in that decrepit building.

The gun shots that we had heard were from Jane's gun. As it turns out, when she heard the commotion of the officers entering the building, she freaked out and shot James as he was trying to leave, killing him instantly. By the time the officers made their way to the room where Victoria was keeping an eye on Charlie, Jane was in there also and had a gun pointed to his head. Victoria turned on Jane and tried to blame the entire thing on her.

The second gun shot we heard was also from Jane's gun, she had killed Victoria, her own aunt.

Seeing that Jane was volatile and dangerously close to killing Charlie in another fit of rage, the officers made a split second decision to wound her and render her useless. As they did that, in that split second it took for the bullet to hit her she moved and instead of being wounded, she was also killed instantly.

Part of me wished that she would have suffered like she had made those of us around her suffer as well. But another part of me was just glad that she was now rendered powerless against us, freeing us from her. I felt a pang of sadness at the sudden realization that she was my flesh and blood, and that there would never be a chance for us to be close. Then again, she would never have compared to the family I currently had, blood related or not.

By the time that Esme was done retelling what had happened to the kidnappers, Emmett and Jasper walked into the waiting area. They told us that Dad had gone to find out how Bella was doing.

We all sat in the waiting room, none of us speaking as we waited. The heaviness of the day wore on me and I struggled to keep my eyes open. Every time I closed them, all I saw was Bella bruised and laying on that stretcher. I felt like the image was engraved into the back of my eyelids.

I must have dozed off, because I can only remember being startled awake by the sound my fathers voice. When I opened my eyes and peered up to meet his, the look on his face was priceless. He was smiling.

He was fucking smiling. I had to suppress the urge to hug him and kiss him and just let him explain to me what Bella's condition currently was.

He led me to Bella's room, where for the next 48 hours or so, I sat and slept in an uncomfortable chair, only leaving her side to go to the bathroom or to eat. My mother would stay with her when I was away. I wanted to make sure that someone was there if and or when she woke up.

By the third day, when I saw her stirring, I knew we had her. She would wake up. Charlie had been around, coming over whenever he could. His own physical injuries were more severe than Bella's but she was kept drugged up so it would take a while before she would actually wake up from the stupor.

I eventually got my bearings and told him about us. Everything but the sexing and grinding of course, after all, it's a fact that to a father, his daughter is a virgin even after making him a grandfather. He was surprised that Bella hadn't mentioned our relationship but he was also relieved that she had her friends and I around, especially after all that had happened.

He then also scared the shit out of me by telling me that we would be visiting a shooting range when he got well enough to get out. I was not looking forward to that outing. I had known Charlie for a long time, the problem was that he had also known me for quite a while. I couldn't blame him for wanting to protect his little girl even if my family and I had just saved both of their lives.

By the third day, when she finally woke up and smiled at me. An actual fucking smile, I beamed. I had cried like a big fat pussy, secretly, when I was alone, but in that moment, I cried out of happiness. Happiness that she was OK. Happiness that I had my girl again. Happiness that we would be together again.

We had a brief moment together before her father joined us. His appearance had made her panic but the fact that we were now safe in combination with the pain medication that they had given her made her drowsy, before long, she was asleep again.

I went home that night, knowing full well that she would be OK. Charlie was allowed to stay with her since his injuries had healed up quite nicely. He would be getting out of the wheelchair in the next couple of days. The bruising on his legs was healing quite well, his recovery process was luckily pretty short considering everything he had gone through.

I returned to the hospital the next day. Surprisingly, when I walked into Bella's room, she was sitting up in her bed and talking adamantly with her father. He was explaining to her what had happened to Jane, Victoria and James.

"What do you mean they're dead?" she asked furrowing her brow while tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Jane killed them and an officer took her out before she could kill anybody else." Charlie replied. I noticed how he left out the part where she had a gun pointed to his head.

Bella nodded in understanding and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. I noticed how Charlie was patting her leg subtly trying to comfort her. It was obvious that he uncomfortable with her emotional breakdown.

I cleared my throat, not wanting to intrude on their conversation but wanting them to know that I was in the room. The last thing I wanted was for Charlie to think that I was spying on them.

Yeah, he was pretty scary. I never thought so before dating his daughter, now, he held all sorts of power over me. I could only hope that after all that I had told him, he'd still let her hang out at our house as much as she always used to. Alice would be devastated otherwise.

That train of thought sent a whole other bunch of unsettling questions rearing their ugly heads. Would she still want to be with me, after all, this had happened because Jane was trying to get to me. If it weren't for me, she would have never gone through any of it. Would Charlie forgive me for almost getting his daughter killed? Would he ever trust me, after all, we had been going out behind his back for a few months, hiding behind Alice's friendship and a stupid project.

I loved her so much, and had been through all of that heartache, my last hope was to be with her again. Our last night together, before she was kidnapped, had been so perfect, I could only hope for a lifetime of evenings just like that one.

**A/N: This has been quite the writing experiment. I'm happy to have had the chance to do this since I never thought I'd have the balls to post anything. For all of you out there who are reading, reviewing, favouring and even to those who lurk and never say anything... Thank you!**

**Also, thank you to Scrimmy, I wish you would have been around from the beginning because there wouldn't be so many typos! :o)**


	24. Chapter 24

**SM owns these characters, I own a new-used mini-van! Yeay, me!  
**

**CHAPTER 24**

**-BPOV-**

I woke up feeling a bit groggy but better than I had been since this whole kidnapping thing started. I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. The empty hospital room seemed soothing as opposed to the dark, damp and smelly place I had been kept in. I faintly remembered cement walls and an uncomfortable bed. Hopefully that memory would fade with time. I wanted to find out about my kidnappers. I remembered having spoken to Edward and Daddy, although I had no idea as to when that had actually taken place. I also didn't know how long I had been in and out but I could remember Daddy's cryptic words and I really wanted to know what he had meant.

I hoped to God that I would never have to go to court to testify because I knew that I wouldn't be able to remember enough to tell them anything. And if I was honest with myself, I didn't want to try to remember either. I knew I had been manhandled since I still had faint bruises and remnants of a bloody lip and I knew who my kidnappers were, but as far as any specifics, I was a total blank.

The nurses came in to check on me and were elated that I was awake and seemed to be fully functional. From what I could understand, the drugs that were given to me to keep me sedated had a long lasting effect, my body had to ride it out to be able to recover properly. Apparently, I was finally coming back. Groggy or not, I was happy to have some of the monitors and tubing taken away. There is nothing sexier than a catheter and a pee bag.

I asked one of the nurses about my father and she said he was in the room next to mine and that she was going to let him know that I was finally awake. As I sat there waiting for him, I couldn't help but let my mind wander about what I had learned while drugged and tied up in that dank space. Or maybe it was all a dream. Some of the details were fuzzy at best and trying to remember was giving me a headache. One thing that truly stuck out in all of the fuzziness was that I had heard something about Jane being Edward's sister, _really_?

_What the hell?_

If nothing else, _that_ had to be clarified.

I hadn't realized that my dad had wheeled his way into my room until I felt someone's hand on my leg, giving it a faint squeeze.

"How are you feeling darling?" I looked up to meet his eyes. They looked so sad and forlorn but yet had a twinkle of happiness in them.

"OK, I guess. I feel kinda groggy, but I'm awake?" I stated the last part as a question. Maybe because part of me still wondered if everything was a dream. Maybe all of that shit had been a dream. Maybe I was still in my own bed feeling all tingly after finally giving myself to Edward. And that last thought brought forward a whole bunch of new memories that made me blush instantly. Of course with my father sitting gingerly in his wheelchair, unassuming, it all kind of felt really fucked up, making the blush deepen in colour.

"I'm so happy to see you like this baby. We were so worried about you. Dr. Cullen said that you'd be OK by Christmas and maybe even out of here." He replied. I was a bit confused until it dawned on me that Christmas vacation had officially started the day after I was kidnapped. Now I got a whole other level of worry because all I could think about was that I hadn't finished my shopping and that I still needed to go to the mall. Although I did have a perfectly good excuse to forgo that. I could always get Alice to go for me. She wouldn't pass up a chance to go shopping if her life depended on it.

"How long have I been out?" I knew I had been out for at least three days, but then it had to be longer than that since I slept a lot and I can remember waking up and seeing Edward and I was already in the hospital. Seriously, if that little bitch ruined my Christmas, I would find a way to rip her a new one. I might land my ass in jail in the process, but really, could you blame me?

"You've been out for five days. Edward handed in your project on Friday. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve sweetie." And there you had it. That little bitch had better brace herself for a good ass whopping.

"Are you kidding me? Where is that little bitch... and James... oh and that Victoria chick?" I rambled angrilly. My mind felt like it was just going a mile a minute trying to conger up ways to make them pay. I wondered how my father would feel if I borrowed his gun. I'd have to learn how to shoot it, but I could be a patient girl if warranted.

"Well, calm down sweetie, actually... ehmm... I don't... listen Bella, they're all dead." Thump. I think I heard my heart skip and birds chirp and heavens open up and a harp sing all at once. I was almost saddened by the knowledge that I wouldn't be able to go target shooting, but then again, I've never been too good at aiming, so maybe we would all be better off this way. Not to mention that I would have hated to go to jail and be someone's bitch. I was definitely not a carpet muncher and scissoring didn't sound very appealing.

"What do you mean they're dead?" I asked, tears running down my cheek. I wasn't quite sure if I was crying because I was happy that they wouldn't be around to hurt me or anybody else, or maybe it was just the realization that they had lost their lives and that they were so young. I mean, that Jane girl couldn't have been any older than fifteen or sixteen. Realistically, being happy that someone is dead is kind of not too great in the whole karma scheme of things, then again, maybe I was crying because I wouldn't be the one doing the killing.

My emotions were running a mile a minute probably due to the fact that I was alive and really freaking happy about it.

"Jane killed James and Victoria and an officer took her out before she could kill anybody else." He replied in a "cop doing his job" kind of way. I just nodded, letting this information sink in and whipping the tears from my cheeks with the back of my hands. Those people didn't deserve any of my tears. _Ever_.

I heard someone clear his throat by the door and when I looked up, I felt like I was finally whole. My entire world as I knew it, in the scope of a few days had been threatened. I had been lucky enough throughout my hardships to finally have someone in my life that I wanted no, scratch that, needed and loved and there he was standing by the door, all pretty and smiling. Even his shy smile, obvious because of my father's presence, was better than anything else I had ever seen.

I looked over to my father and furrowed my brow at the realization that he had to be wondering why Edward was all of a sudden declaring his love for me. I mean, I had been out of it yesterday or whenever the heck it was that I saw him last and told him I loved him right in front of Dad, but still, Charlie Swan was not a stupid man.

"Edward, I'll leave you two to talk." Dad looked over to Edward before telling me he loved me and leaving the room. Edward walked over to me and sat on the side of the bed and held my hands in his. I felt a familiar tingly warm feeling settle itself in the pit of my stomach. Somehow, I knew that everything would be OK now.

"Hi," I smiled at him. I had no idea how I looked and I truly didn't give a shit. After all I had been through, I knew that he loved me regardless.

"Hi." He smirked back. That damn panty dropping smile that had always made my panties wet. All of a sudden I was very aware of the fact that one: I was not wearing any panties and two: I was feeling a lot better if I was getting all horny laying in a hospital room after learning that my kidnappers had been killed and all of the shit that it involved.

I definitely needed a therapist after all of this. To say that my emotions were fucked up was an understatement. I had refused help after my mom had died, but now, I would gladly take it and drag Dad along with me so he could get over Mom and start living again. Both of us had been broken and we needed fixing. I wanted him back in my life.

My two favourite men could be fixed and I needed them both. As much as Edward and Alice's parents had always been there for me, it was my own father that I needed the most.

I smirked at him as I felt a blush creep up my cheek because of what was happening between my thighs.

"Does my dad know? I mean, he doesn't seem surprised that you're here?" I asked. I would have liked to be privy to that conversation. I can just imagine now, Edward having to tell my father that for months now, we had been sneaking around. Especially since I had slept over at Alice's more often than not. Well, nothing had every really happened out of that, Esme and Carlisle would have noticed if I snuck around the house in the middle of the night with their bedroom being right next to Alice's and all. I knew a grounding might have been in the works after all was said and done. But, thinking back, I wouldn't do any of it differently, because I had the privilege of loving and being loved by Edward Cullen.

"Yeah." He said nodding while rubbing the back of his neck with the palm of his hand. A gesture that meant that he was stressed. I wondered if my dad had offered him a tour of the shooting range.

"How did that go?" I cringed and gave him a small knowing smile. Maybe a part of me was happy about Edward having told him instead of me.

"Ehmm... well... it was OK, I guess. I mean, I'm still here." He smirked. Edward did save our lives so really, Dad could bypass the whole threat. _Right_?

Just then, there was a soft knock on the door. It was Carlisle. He let me know that my blood test had come back and that the levels of whatever the shit they had injected me with were almost gone and that if I felt well enough, which I did, I could be discharged later on. I would have lied through my teeth to go home, but I didn't have to because really, I did in fact feel pretty good. He said that he would check on me later to make sure I was still OK and file the paperwork for my release. I was also informed that my father had been released just a few moments ago.

I was elated at the news. I got up and stretched my legs. They were pretty stiff since I hadn't used them in a while but it felt good to just stand. Edward helped me make my way to the bathroom where I insisted on going in alone. There was no way in hell that I was going to the bathroom in front of him. Not right now at least.

When I came out of the bathroom, relieved that I could pee on my own and that I actually didn't look like pure and utter shit, my dad was standing next to Edward. I was so relieved to see him stand that I started bawling.

Seriously, the crying was really getting out of hand.

They both turned simultaneously towards me and asked me what was wrong, to which, instead of answering, I just walked up to them and hugged them both so hard that it physically hurt. They both did this weird three sided hug thing with me, which must have been so awkward for my father since he was not a touchy-feely person, but this wasn't about him, it was about me. I needed to feel close to both of them and shit if I didn't care about whether or not _they_ actually wanted to hug each other.

I let go of them and unceremoniously whipped the tears from my eyes while beaming from the uncharacteristic feeling of happiness that was coursing through me. Yeah, the shrink would make a killing off of my shit.

_Whatever_, I was happy. Happy to be alive and free. Happy to be in love and happy to have my family back.

After speaking with the two of them briefly, my father went home and got me some clothes. I couldn't believe how embarrassed he was when I mentioned where I kept my underwear, I just hoped that he'd actually bring them. It kind of mortified me a bit that he'd be going through my underwear drawer especially knowing that I probably had some black lacy thongs in there somewhere. I hoped that he'd tune it all out and not ask any questions.

Edward stayed with me while I waited. We discussed what he knew and what I knew. It was shocking to both of us that Jane would go to that extent to make his life a living hell. Edward let me know how afraid he was that I would hate him because of what she did. Honestly, I knew that already, but I could have never hated him for something he didn't do. I doubted I'd ever be able to hate him. I was so enamoured with him that it didn't matter what happened, I would always love him, no matter what. After all was said and done, he was a good man. Nothing like his sister.

When my father got back to my room, I had all of the paperwork filled out for my release. By the time I had gotten cleaned up and dressed, it was already late afternoon. Edward walked with us to the parking lot where we hugged briefly and I told him that I would call him later.

Dad and I drove home quietly. I enjoyed the view out of the window while driving through town. We stopped at a local drive-thru to get a quick dinner and headed towards our house. I was so happy to get some real food that I had already eaten half of my burger by the time we got home.

I hobbled my way to the door while eating my burger. The grease dripped down my chin while I ate, but I didn't give a shit. It was the best thing I had ever eaten.

After dinner, I felt the days events creeping up on me, so instead of fighting the sleep, I just got ready for bed, sent Edward a text telling him good night and that I loved him, and slid under my covers.

That night, there were no nightmares plaguing my sleep, just images of my beautiful boy and I holding hands, eating ice cream and being in love. It was wonderful.

**A/N: Ah... so we're out of the hospital... on to Christmas break and maybe some lemonade... hmmm, I miss the lemonade! Watering my lemon tree right now.**

**Oh, and if we haven't made it to 100 reviews by the time I post this chapter, please feel free to get this story there... it would be greatly appreciated.**

**Thank you to everyone sticking around and reading this and a huge thank you to Scrimmy for beta-ing and pre-reading, I flove you.**

**And, in an attempt at self promotion, go to my profile and read my One Shots... I'm telling you, their hot! Oh, and while there, check out my favourites list... most of those are awesome! j/s, lol.**


	25. Chapter 25

**SM owns these characters, I own a new lemon tree that I am currently watering. ;o)  
**

**CHAPTER 25**

**-EPOV-**

Breathing a sigh of relief, I watched Bella drive away with her father, finally freed from the shit I had unwillingly thrust upon her.

My guilt following Bella and Charlie's release from the clutches of their captors had tormented me to the point of needing medication in order to calm my mind and sleep properly. Carlisle had been very clear, none of this was my fault. In time, I would learn that he was right and in time, I would forgive myself.

I went home that night, took the prescribed medication and drifted off to sleep. The dreams were endlessly beautiful, Bella's sweet face appeared, soft creamy skin, deep chocolate eyes, soft ruby lips beckoning for me to follow her. I did. _I would always follow her._

I woke up on Chrismas Eve, a new man. Refreshed and relieved until I realized that for the first time in a long time, my sheets were sticky. Those dreams in combination with the stress and medication had resulted in some wet dreams.

_What the fuck._

I felt like I was thirteen again. I stripped the bedding and made up some ridiculous excuse when Esme asked if I was feeling alright. Apparently she had never seen me use the washing machine. A fact that had been proven to her when I had to go ask her how it worked.

Emmett's laughter rang throughout the main floor as he walked by the laundry room and watched his mother explain in detail how to measure laundry detergent. The fucker made a comment about my bodily fluids spilling all over my sheets, to which my body betrayed me and my cheeks fucking blushed an embarrassing shade of pink.

_Could this day have gotten any worse?_

After the embarrassing display in the laundry room, I went to my bedroom, took a quick shower and got dressed. I hadn't spoken to Bella yet but my entire body was itching for some sort of contact with her. Her voice, her skin, her breath, anything. I needed to sooth the ache I felt when she was away from me. The recent events had left me feeling lost.

I couldn't truly fathom the extent of my feelings for her until I almost lost her.

It was like that old saying or maybe it was an old eighties song: You don't know what you've got 'til it's gone.

I guess, in a way, I truly didn't know what I had until I almost didn't have her anymore.

I mean, I knew I loved her. She was lucky enough to have figured it out before me. She knew when we were kids that we were destined to be together. She had always gravitated towards me.

If only I would have been more open to my feelings.

I felt a pang of sadness as I realized that we could have been more for so much longer. I needed to rectify that and let her know how much I truly loved her. Just telling her wasn't enough.

I asked Alice to go with me to Port Angeles to get some last minute Christmas shopping done. Of course, in true Alice behaviour, she jumped on the chance to get her ass in a mall. Even if it was to indulge me.

We left around ten am, making the treacherous trek to the mall where a little bit of myself died inside as I watched endless lineups to cash registers and frantic husbands manhandle inanimate objects. The whole scene was utterly fucking ridiculous.

Alice and I had deep conversations about my love for Bella. She confirmed that I was pussy whipped, to which I agreed wholeheartedly. Denial was fruitless, especially around my sister. She knew things, even when they went unspoken. It was just always really fucking creepy.

We walked around from store to store, but really, what do you get the girl who you've known practically your entire life? Oh and not to dismiss the fact that we had invited Bella and Charlie over for Christmas dinner, after which we would most likely exchange gifts so lingerie was definitely out of the question.

_There went my original plan of a gift for both Bella and I._

That being said, Alice showed me a beautiful deep blue bra and panty set that Bella had mentioned was "fucking hot" when they had gone shopping together. Again, I wholeheartedly agreed with Alice, so I bought it for Bella anyway and figured I'd give her that particular gift in private. My beautiful girl was going to be drop dead gorgeous wearing that and I was going to have a good time ripping it off of her pretty little figure. I then got her a red one for good measure, because let's face it, red is every man's fantasy.

Bella was a girl of few needs or wants. She had always thought of others before herself so I wanted to get her something to show her how much I loved her. Fuck, if I could have ripped my heart out of my chest and wrap it neatly in a pretty little box with a huge fucking bow, I would have. Giving her my heart was the only thing that I could think of that she would truly want, even though she already had it.

That last though sparked an idea. I took Alice's hand and we made it back to the jewelry store with only thirty minutes to spare. Without hesitation, I found what I wanted for Bella, paid for it and had it wrapped. Alice and I made our way out of the mall just as the security announcement started to blare over the speakers telling us that it was time to leave.

Fucking great, I had wasted an entire day in a fucking mall when I could have easily spent it with Bella. She most likely spent most of the day sleeping, but if given the opportunity, which I knew would never happen with Charlie around, I would have spent the day laying next to her and watching her sleep in my arms.

On our way home, I dropped Alice off at Jasper's house and thanked her profusely for her help. She had convinced me that the gift was perfect, not too pretentious and exactly Bella-esque.

I couldn't help but thank whom ever was up there for giving me such a good family after all.

When I got home, I called my girl. Thankfully, she was awake.

"Baby, did you have fun with Alie?" She teased when I told her of our adventures in _mallworld_.

"It was a blast, It would have been better with you around, I miss you." Yeah, I was a sap and really, I couldn't lie, I did miss her. Going a day without feeling her soft lips on mine was torture. God how I wished I wouldn't have to wash my sheets again tomorrow morning. I had to remind myself to take care of business before going to bed to lessen the chance of a recurring Bella-induced wet dream.

"I miss you too. I wish you were here." Her voice was wistful and soft.

"How 'bout I sneak into your room tonight and we cuddle together?" I teased and asked for permission at the same time. Well, the idea had come to me weeks earlier but I hadn't had to sneak in there since Charlie was never really home. Not to mention that she slept over at my house a lot.

I had never discussed it with her as it felt a little creepy to tell her that I'd be crawling through her window in the middle of the night. I drew the line at bordering criminal behaviour. Until now.

"Edward, would you do that? Really? Just to see me?" she sounded surprised that I'd go to those lengths to see her. What she didn't know was that I was addicted to the feel of her skin against mine and the sound of her breathing soothing me to sleep. _Yup, bring on the fucking shrink._

"You don't know what I'd do just to be with you." I sighed, because really, she didn't or couldn't know the depths of the emotions I felt for her. I had told her I loved her, but our connection was deeper than that.

"I love you Edward." Sounding tired as the medication she was still taking for the pain slowly lulled her back to sleep. As much as I wished I could take some of that pain from her, I knew that realistically I couldn't. She would be healed soon and we would hopefully be OK.

"I love you too sweetheart, good night." I smiled, being able to tell her that and mean it was blissful. As she wished me good night and hung up, all I could think of was that I was going to be seeing her in a few hours.

My family usually spent Christmas Eve celebrating with grand-parents and cousins and being merry, but given the recent events, we had decided to wait until Christmas day to celebrate. Giving Bella an extra day to recover.

That evening after having dinner with my father and Esme, we sat together in the living room and watched It's a Wonderful Life for the umpteenth time. It was then that I missed Bella more than ever.

Emmett and Alice had opted to spend the evening with Jasper and Rose leaving me here alone with our parents. I felt like an outsider. I wondered how long it would take for Charlie to go to bed. I also wondered if he took any medication that would make it less likely for him to wake up if I accidentally made too much noise while crawling through his teenage daughter's bedroom window.

The twinkling lights from the Christmas tree held my gaze while my mind wandered to the gift box laying underneath. I was happy to be able to give her something that would undeniably show her how I truly felt about her.

I'm not entirely certain what time it was when I excused myself from the living room, feigning tiredness, and headed to my bedroom where I waited impatiently for Mom and Dad to go to bed.

I woke up to a darkened bedroom and a quiet house. Looking around, I found my alarm clock, it was 2:17 am. Charlie would be asleep by now. It was finally safe to go forward with my plan.

_Fuck, like it was that organized._

I made my way down the stairs and out of the door. I knew that I wouldn't get into trouble if I got caught leaving my house but surely Carlisle would figure out what I was up to and put a stop to it. He and Charlie had been bonding lately. Apparently, a fishing trip would be in order for the good doctor.

I parked my car on the curb by Bella's house and made my way to the tree by her bedroom window. Looking up, I could see a faint light. I smiled at the thought, she had left a light on for me.

I climbed that damned tree with everything I had. When I finally reached the branch where I could see inside Bella's room, I couldn't help but take a look inside. She was sleeping peacefully, a faint smile gracing her beautiful face. She looked like an angel.

Afraid to wake her, I debated weather or not I should go inside. My need to be close to her won over as I reached for the sill and pulled it open.

I climbed inside, took off my jacket and climbed into her bed. She automatically sought me out. Our bodies drawn to each other like magnets. I kissed the top of her head and squeezed her slightly in a small hug.

I fell asleep with her in my arms. _Fucking bliss._

**A/N: Thank you to everyone sticking around and reading this and a huge thank you to Scrimmy for beta-ing and pre-reading, I flove you. **

**Oh and don't get too excited but the tree has sprouted a fruit, it's a lone fruit and will yield itself to a good -One Shot- glass... lol... soon, I need to squeeze it all out first. ;o)**


	26. Chapter 26

**I do not own Edward and Bella, but I do own this limeade!**

**Chapter 26**

**- BPOV -**

I woke up on Christmas Eve with a headache the size of Mount Olympus. Dr. Cullen had warned me that having migraines could be a side effect to the shots that my kidnappers had given me to keep me sedated. Honestly, I didn't give a shit, I gladly took the little white pills that Dr. Cullen had prescribed for the pain and went back to bed.

Dad had told me about our plans to spend Christmas day with the Cullens, given that I wasn't in the best health to cook, and that my Christmas Spirit kind of rivaled the Grinch's , I didn't mind it one bit. Oh and let's not forget the obvious reason to go to the Cullen's for anything, Edward would be there.

At least that way, neither of us had to make excuses - or lies - or miss anything - or sneak around - or get into trouble – or do anything really to see the other.

No cooking for me – no dying for him. It was a win-win for everybody involved.

I ended up spending the entire Christmas Eve day drifting in and out of sleep.

_Best Christmas Eve ever._

When Edward finally called, I was ecstatic to hear from him but I had taken another dose of meds not too long before and they were starting to have an adverse effect on my ability to stay awake and coherent. I _might_ have invited him to come snuggle with me. I wasn't quite sure if I had dreamed parts of our conversation or not, but I wanted to sleep as much as possible so that I could enjoy some sort of Christmas tomorrow.

I missed him so much. Thankfully, the meds had made me fuzzy and sleepy so after we spoke, I didn't have much time to over-think anything. Part of me was pretty hopeful that he would make good on his proposal – my invitation.

Waking up in Edward's arms on Christmas morning was overall _the best gift ever. _Like, out of all of the things that a person could ask for, it was better than getting a bike, or a pony, or even one of those blankets with sleeves thingies like Jasper got Alice last year.

Those things are _awesome_ by the way.

His rhythmic breathing and warm breath bathing the back of my neck in warm steady tickles over the sensitive skin stirred up familiar yearning in my belly. It felt good to have those feelings again.

No matter how stupid it sounds, being horny after all that I had gone through was the one thing that soothed me. It reminded me that I would be OK, that everything would, with time, go back to normal. Well, as normal as anything could ever be with me.

Having Edward laying with me in his arms felt familiar and warm and fun and just like it should be. Just like everything used to be.

Thankfully, the headache had subsided. If it weren't for the throbbing in my muscles, I would have turned around to face him, kissed him senseless and made him forget his own name.

As physically and emotionally tired as I was, all that I could do was think about how his body was wrapped up around mine. We fit so well together.

His arm was draped around me and his hand was settled sweetly on my stomach, lifting and falling with each of my breaths. I reached for his hand and took it in mine, examining it in the dull light I had left on in my room. It was soft, the finger tips a bit calloused and the fingers themselves were long and slender. I smiled as memories of what those fingers did to my body and how they could make me feel.

I was getting hot and bothered and, as inappropriate as it was, I desperately wanted a release. I had his hand in my hand and all I could think of was how it felt when Edward would touch me with that hand so I slipped it under the elastic waist band of my panties and settled it on my pubic bone.

"Bella, What are you doing?" He whispered as he took his hand away and put it back on my belly.

_Shit_.

"I was just..." shit, shit "you smell so good and... ehm... you're here and your arms... oh god" I might have moaned or groaned a little "I'm just really horny." I sighed.

I didn't think it was normal to have those kind of wants or needs or reactions at that very moment, but I did, and I _needed_ to feel good.

If Edward wouldn't have been in my bed, feeling the way I did, I would have probably done the next best thing. Even as stiff as I was, I still had hands and fingers, oh, and let's not discount my bunny.

You can _never_ discount the bunny._ Merry Christmas to me._

"Mmm, Baby, don't you think you should settle down a little?"

"Edward," I fake-whined in a low throaty voice "I _want_ to feel good, _please_ make me feel good"

"I don't think-"

"Edward," I cut him off before he could finish his thought "If you won't do it, I will." And then, I unceremoniously slipped my hand all the way down the front of my panties for good measure.

His body stiffened behind me. Part of it was probably due to the fact that I had never been too forceful with him before, or maybe it might have been because I was unabashedly going to get myself off in front of him whether he wanted me to do it or not.

He recovered pretty quickly, tightened his grip around my waste and hummed in approval in my ear. Apparently, seeing your girlfriend finger herself is a turn on. _Who would have thought._

Edward slipped his hand under my shirt and ever so slowly skimmed the skin of my belly with his fingers sending shivers all the way down to my toes. His hands were gentle and soft as they trailed up, up, and over my ribs to the soft flesh under my breasts. I moaned in anticipation as I felt myself getting wetter with his touch. I spread my legs a little, shifting one leg so that it leaned on top of his to give me better access at my slit.

Our breathing was growing erratic and his arousal was clearly evident, pressing against my back. Every time he shifted, he hummed into my neck, making the sensitized skin dimple in goosebumps.

I whimpered when Edward's hand _finally_ cupped my breast. His dick getting harder than it was behind me, twitching on it's own accord, giving me a heads up that yeah, it's there. _Like I wouldn't know._

I took my hand out of my panties and reached behind me. I could feel his arousal through the thin layer of flannel of his pajama pants. I moaned and bit my lip to stifle it.

_So hard. For ME. Such a fucking turn on._

I lowered his pants graciously with one hand and with his help, and took his length into my hand. I stroked him up and down as he thrust into my hand a few times before I settled his dick between my thighs and returned my own hand into my panties, and my fingers onto my swollen clit.

He ground himself into the softness of my thighs and peppered kisses down the length of my neck. I moved my hair with my other hand to give him better access at my neck and shoulders as he nipped and kissed and licked his way up and down and around. His breath tickled the skin deliciously, I had to bury my face into my pillow to stifle more groans and moans.

It would have been a shame for Charlie to wake up to find us in bed together after all.

Edward's thumb traced lazy, deliberate circles around and on top of my nipples making me arch into his hand.

My clit got more and more sensitive with every stroke and I could feel my release building, making the tightening in my belly and the undeniable want so close. So fucking close. When Edward's fingers pinched and pulled at my nipple a bit roughly, I completely lost it and came hard, calling his name and some expletives into my pillow.

He presses more kisses behind my neck and under my ear and my thighs tighten around his dick as he thrust a final time, getting his own release. He bit and sucked at a certain spot to stifle his own voice, giving me a fucking hickey.

We stayed tangled up into each other for a few minutes until is cum leaked down my thigh a little and I giggled. He handed me a tissue so that I could clean myself up as he tucked himself away.

"Wow." I sigh, happy and sated.

"Wow for sure."

"Thank you."

"No, Thank _you._"

"Baby, that was the best Christmas present _ever_."

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Merry Christmas Bella."

I turn to him and we hug and hold each other on my bed.

"I should go before your dad wakes up."

I sighed and pulled him impossibly closer. "I don't want you to go but, I'll see you later, right?"

"Definitely." He replied while kissing my cheek in the sweetest way. I swooned at how sweet he truly was when he did these things since I knew he didn't do them for anybody else.

I told him I loved him as he rolled off of my bed, leaving me cold and craving his warmth.

When he stood next to me, looking at me like I was the only thing in the room, I think it made me love him even more. Then again, he was beautiful first thing in the morning, sex hair-every day hair, deep green eyes crooked smirk and all.

I smiled when he leaned down, hovered over me and gave me a sweet chaste kiss on the lips, then the tip of my nose and then my forehead.

I watched him crawl out of my bedroom window and disappear into the night before falling asleep with a smile on my lips, missing his body heat but feeling fulfilled and loved.

**A/N: A huge thank you to everybody reading and reviewing. Keep the reviews coming, I read them and reply and appreciate them very much. It's nice to know that people are reading my musings.**

**Thank you to Scrimmy for being there. I love you, even when you try to corrupt me with your personal experiences. :o)**


	27. Chapter 27

**SM owns Twilight, I own this version of Edward and Bella.**

**Chapter 27**

**-EPOV-**

I woke up to an annoying booming sound coming from the other side of my bedroom door. No wait, it was Emmett banging on my door. _Asshole_.

I turned my head to face the door and told him to fuck off. My alarm clock read 8:33 am, you'd think he could wait. Seriously, I did not want to wake up that early. I mean, after coming home from Bella's, I had a hard time falling asleep without her. I loved feeling her in my arms as she slept, plus, waking up to a horny Bella definitely was a better wake-up call than Emmett's incessant whining about opening presents. What are we, seven? Seriously, _motherfucker_.

"Get the fuck away from my door asshole."

"Get your ass downstairs bro, I want my presents and mom won't let me open them if your scrawny ass isn't there."

"Just shut the fuck up, I'll be right down." You'd think he was seven years old and waiting to open his Red Rover BB Gun or some shit. I swore I'd shoot his fucking eye out myself if he ever fucking banged on my door again.

I groggily rolled myself out of bed and locked myself in the bathroom to take a quick shower. Absentmindedly, I kept thinking of Bella's little stunt and had to take care of my little, well, big problem. I would have thought that she would have been way too out of it to be thinking about sex. Clearly, I was very wrong in my assumption. I'd have to remember to look that up, it couldn't be normal for a victim to be horny like that, but then again, I could understand her point in wanting to feel good. After all, I made myself feel good. All of the fucking time. Just the thought of her made my dick twitch, fucker never got enough of her.

After giving myself a second round, I stepped out of the shower, dried myself off and got dressed. Bella and Charlie would be coming over shortly after lunch to open presents and have dinner. I made it a point to look my best for her. That girl had me by the balls. _Literally_.

I dressed in her favorite green button up dress shirt and black trousers. Last time I had worn said pants, she couldn't keep her hands off of my ass.

Couldn't blame a man for wanting his girl's hands on his ass. I wondered if Charlie frowned upon public displays of affection, I mean, I did save his life after all. Maybe I could have my hands on Bella's ass. Then I wondered about what she would be wearing... or not wearing. And I was hard again. For her, _always_ for her.

I couldn't wait for us to go back to what we were before. You forget what a luxury it is to be a carefree teenager until you loose that freedom. It numbs you a little bit, at least, it's what it did to me. In some ways, that whole scenario showed me how precious life was. I could have lost her forever.

The one person whom I was completely head over heals in love with could have been out of my life for good. There would have been no going back. No more Bella and Edward. It would have ended me also. Which I guess was Jane's point in doing what she did. By taking the one thing I loved the most, she was doing to me what I unwillingly – because I was a baby and none of that shit was my fault – did to her. In her mind, I had taken her father, the one person she loved the most.

The whole ordeal had put closure in my mind with a lot of my issues. I now looked at Carlisle like he was truly meant to be my dad, more than ever. Esme was my mother, no doubt about it anymore. That feeling of abandonment that I always had lingering in the back of my mind was gone now. Truthfully, maybe Jane helped me after all.

Bella would need therapy and I would be there for her with every step of the way. Her and Charlie had a long road ahead of them when it came to finding closure. Hopefully, Bella's nightmares would stop someday.

**XOXOXOXO**

By the time I made my way downstairs, Emmett was seething staring daggers at me and Alice was seated patiently next to Esme on the sofa in the living room.

"You took your sweet time."

"Had to shower and look good for _my_ girl." I replied smirking at him, making the fucker even angrier. _What the fuck ever, he'll have to get over it eventually._

"Well, thanks for joining us son." my dad patted my shoulder on his way into the living room "Now that we're all here, you kids can open one of your gifts from your mother and I."

"What about Bella and Charlie?" I asked while making my way to the seat on the sofa opposite the Christmas tree.

My dad smiled at me and motioned to a cheerful looking Emmett "There are a lot of gifts to open, we can placate Emmett and open some this morning."

We all laughed as Emmett threw himself under the tree to find his gifts. Without thinking, Alice and I eyed each other and reverted to our seven year old selves and did the same.

Mom and Dad didn't disappoint this year. Not that they ever did, I always seemed to get the best gifts.

Watching Alice open her big box filled with wadded up tissue paper I smiled to myself, leave it to Mom to "wrap" gift cards. It always seemed to make Alice happy to get to open a big box. Last year, I helped Esme duct tape the entire thing, it took Alice half an hour to get to her precious cards. She was ecstatic.

Emmett was just as happy with his deluxe remote control airplane complete with gear to make your own landing strip. Yeah, he was like a seven year old on steroids.

I finally opened my own gift, truly there was nothing better than seeing my siblings so happy, but either way, I couldn't help but wonder what Mom and Dad had gotten me.

The small box contained a black leather cuff with the Cullen Family Crest prominently displayed on it. To say that I was honored was an understatement. Carlisle had to know what this meant to me. I was undoubtedly a Cullen, in blood or not.

"This is amazing," I said examining the wristband carefully before putting it on. "Thank you," I looked up to meet my dad's teary eyes and smiled at him.

"You're welcome, I don't ever want you to doubt that you _are_ my son."

I got up and walked over to him and hugged the shit out of him. It was the first time since the kidnapping that I had gotten emotional around my family but it was worth it to feel how much love was around me.

"Edward man, that's awesome." Emmett smiled, fucker had a lot of balls, but deep down, Emmett was the best brother anybody could have asked for.

"Dude, is that an airplane?" I chided.

"Hell yeah! Let's go outside and see how high this thing can go."

We all got dressed in our warm jackets and gloves and followed Emmett outside. Alice and I helped him set up the landing strip in the driveway while mom and dad watched us and giggled at how we all looked like we were seven instead of seventeen.

The air had gotten chilli but there weren't any signs of snow on the ground yet. We were supposed to be getting our first snow fall sometime in the evening but Forks being the way it was sometimes got rain instead of snow.

Truth be told, we were all aching for some of that white stuff since it never quite felt like Christmas without it.

The kid in me just wanted to pelt Emmett with some snow balls.

We had a good time watching the plane fly around and by the third try, Emmett actually landed on his "strip". Alice got annoyed and bored and went inside to make hot chocolate with mom and dad while Emmett and I kept playing around with the plane making it do loops and scaring the neighbor's cat.

_Good times._

Eventually, it got chilly outside and we decided to get ourselves some hot chocolate.

The house smelled like turkey mixed with vegetables and sugar cookies. Part of me almost forgot about the last few days. But then, Bella would be here with me later and that thought made me grin like an idiot.

I walked into the kitchen to find mom hanging up the phone with a big smile on her face almost matching mine. She was giddy, practically jumping up and down. You'd think she had won the lottery or some shit.

"Aunt Mary's on her way." She said in a sing song voice as she ran upstairs to get herself dressed for dinner.

Esme's ex-sister-in-law, aunt Mary, was supposed to join us for dinner again this year but with all of the commotion, I didn't know if Esme had invited her or not.

Since Alice and Emmett's father's death and subsequent marriage to my father, aunt Mary had taken it upon herself to grace us with her presence on every major holiday

Aunt Mary was the kooky aunt everybody wished they had. She resembled Alice a little but wore too much make-up and a lot of animal print. Her hair was always poofie. And the perfume, don't get me started on the perfume, you'd choke on that shit. But it was all aunt Mary. And we loved her. In a way, maybe she was what Alice will be in about 30 years. I wouldn't go so far as to tell her that though, my sister is a feisty little pixie. _So is aunt Mary for that matter._

A few years ago, she brought us pot brownies and told us "kids" to eat it all up before they went bad. We did. I hope she brings more this year.

After her brother's death, she had made Esme promise her that she would be able to keep contact with Alice and Em, and when she met me and Carlisle, well, she had insisted that I also call her aunt Mary. She was so grateful for Carlisle being in her niece and nephew's lives that her grief was subsequently relieved in some sense.

I couldn't wait to introduce Bella as my girlfriend. She'd met her before but only as Alice's friend, this year would be different in so many ways for all of us. Truth be told, it would also be the first time that Mom and Dad would get to truly see us as a couple.

_That_ would be a little weird. _Goodbye sleepovers._

We had a quiet lunch of sandwiches and salads while the turkey cooked away in the oven. Emmett being Emmett whined about opening more presents but mom insisted on making him wait. _Sucker_. We all had a good laugh at seeing him scowl like a three year old.

After lunch, I texted Bella.

**When are you coming over – E**

**Soon, just need to get dressed – B**

**Mmm, come naked, I don't mind – E**

**You wish – B**

**Actually... - E**

**So do I, loverboy, miss you already – B**

**Miss you more – E**

**Getting sappy there Cullen – B**

**Only for you Swan – E**

**Love you, see you in 20 – B**

**Love you more – E**

I waited impatiently, wearing a hole in the carpet by the front door. By the time I heard a turning into our driveway outside, I had raked my hands through my hair so many times, it truly did look like fucking sex hair.

Unfortunately for me, it wasn't Bella.

Aunt Mary was here and as soon as she came in and spotted me, I was assaulted with her scent and her hug. No brownies this year. _Pitty_.

I took her jacket as she made her way to the kitchen to see Esme. I busied myself hanging it in the closet by the front door and soon enough, there was more car noises outside. My heart skipped a beat as my face flushed with excitement. This time, I would see my girl. And her father too.

"Hey baby." I smiled as I opened the door for my sweet girl and took in her appearance. She wore a short black skirt and black leggings. When she took off her jacket and gave it to me so that I could hang it up, I almost dropped it. The top she was wearing underneath made my dick twitch and my mouth water. All I could think about was what I knew was actually underneath it. I had touched that soft supple skin not twenty four hours ago and seeing the low cut blood red, clingy v-neck sweater made me want to touch it, lick it and fondle it some more. My dick liked those thoughts. _A lot._

She smiled at me from under her lashes, no doubt knowing full well what that outfit would do to me. Yes, truly a little minx my girl was turning out to be.

"Hello Edward." Charlie. I had almost forgotten about Charlie.

"Sir." I nodded nervously and kissed my boner goodbye.

"Everybody is in the living room, Sir." I took Bella's hand and the bag of gifts from Charlie's and lead the way into the living room. Charlie was quickly introduced to aunt Mary. I think she might have been smitten with him because at the mention of his job as Sheriff, she made a motion to his gun, or his crotch. I shuddered.

Old people flirting was kinda gross. Alice, Emmett, Bella and I all made pointed looks at each other and made excuses about playing a round of Monopoly while the old folks had a drink.

Unfortunately for us, Mom motioned to the colorfully lit Christmas tree in the living room and of course Emmett, being Emmett, completely forgot about Monopoly and ran back to the living room, then, subsequently threw himself on the chair right next to the tree. Maybe some of us were going to be perpetually seven years old after all.

I pulled Bella by the hand and she smiled up at me, giving my hand a light squeeze in return. I smiled back at her and had her follow me so that she could sit next to me while my father stood next to the tree and rubbed his hands together deviously, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Well kids, this year has been an interesting year for all of us. Esme and I are very happy to have all of you here with us.

"Bella, you have been a member of this family for years, I love you like a daughter. You dating Edward is truly an adjustment," he motioned to Bella and I sitting so close to one another we were practically glued together and our hands intertwined laying on my thigh. "but one that I am certainly happy to make. Edward, I understand why you are no-longer allowed to play on the team. Sticking up for your girlfriend is commendable Son, I just wish the two of you would have told us sooner.

"Now," Carlisle smacked his hands together loudly, "let's open some gifts, shall we?" he beamed and wagged his eyebrows suggestively before handing each of us our gifts.

I opened the one from Alice and thanked her for the sweater.

Of course, the one from Emmett didn't surprise me, a heavy duty Super Soaker.

There were other gifts, none as wonderful as the one I had received from my parents that morning but all in all I was thankful for everything. I kept the one from Bella to be the last one to open and noticed that she did the same with the small box from me.

As I watched her open her gifts, I couldn't help but smile at the way her cheeks reddened every time she would thank someone or how demure she seemed to be of all of the attention she had gotten.

I motioned to the box on her lap, obviously the one I had gotten her, and whispered in her ear "I have one for you to open later when we're alone." She shivered and her blush darkened to a crimson shade I hadn't seen in a while.

I watched with baited breath as she meticulously tore open the paper from the small package. The tiny black box trembled in her small hand as she looked up at me from under her lashes. I couldn't help the grin I had plastered on my face. Happy that she was here and fucking alive. And with me. And did I mention _alive_.

There was a hush in the room, everybody seemed to also be waiting to see what jackass Edward Cullen had bought his sweet angel for their first Christmas. Part of me regretted for a moment that I hadn't just pulled her aside to open it, but then again, with Charlie here, this would show him how serious this is and how I truly did love his only daughter.

She slowly took the cover off of the box and pulled back the paper. She gasped "this is..." she ran her small fingers over the little heart and smiled to herself.

Tears ran down her cheeks and a beautiful smile graced her face as she took the small token out of the box and held it up to me "can you put it on".

"I'd love to." I gave her my sweetest smile and caught the ends of the chain and then waited for her to turn and lift the hair away from the back of her neck so that I could attach the clasp. When she turned to face me, it looked absolutely stunning laying low in the middle of the V-neck of her sweater.

She looked down at the heart shaped pendant and looked up into my eyes "I love you too".

I grinned and hugged her tightly against my chest "I meant every single word".

We were broken from our intimate little bubble by no other than Alice, who was grinning excitedly "What does it say?"

Like she didn't already know.

I glared at the little fey as Bella took the pendant in her small fingers and read it out loud, cheeks red and a smile wide enough to light up Times Square on New Years Eve "It says: _**My heart is yours. **__**Always – E**_"

"Oh. Wow. That's just wow, Edward, how beautiful." Esme beamed clasping her hand in front of her chest. The women in this family were certainly romantics. Maybe I was too. Or, at least I certainly would be for my girl.

Charlie just glared at me but didn't say a word. I was surprised he didn't take out his gun and just shoot me right there for corrupting his daughter. But, then again, maybe he lived in denial and didn't think I would _actually_ corrupt her. Who was I kidding, he _had_ to know what we were up to when he wasn't around. _Right_?

"That is so pretty Edward, I'm so happy I was here to witness you doing something so sweet. Honestly honey, I never thought I'd see the day." Aunt Mary commented before tipping back what was her third glass of whiskey since she had gotten to our house less then two hours ago.

"You open mine now, but it's nothing compared to this." she took the small token I had given her in her hand and sighed "I couldn't go shopping-" I put my finger to Bella's lips, stopping her from continuing her needless apology.

"Having you here and alive is all the gift I need." I removed my finger from her lips and gave her a chaste kiss.

The box was small and flat, but honestly I didn't care about what was inside, whatever it was I would cherish because I loved the girl who had given it to me. I pulled back the paper, opened the top of the box and smiled at it's content. Buried in a layer of white craft paper was two tickets to see the Vancouver Canucks play against the Chicago Blackhawks. I died. She knew of my love of hockey, I just didn't know that she had paid that much attention to which team was actually my favorite one.

"Wow, Bella, this is perfect. How did-" I was speechless.

"I ordered them online and had them shipped overnight." She smiled knowingly. _This_ was the Bella that hung out with Alice. _This_ was the girl I knew and loved.

After hugging her and thanking her profusely, Mom announced that it was time to gather in the dining room for dinner.

The entire group headed for the dining room. Not letting go of Bella's hand, I followed her lead into the holiday themed room and took the seat next to hers. We discussed the gifts that we had received. I noticed Charlie and aunt Mary involved in some deep conversations, totally dismissing the rest of us as they laughed, well, _giggled_ actually, with each other.

Mom made the best turkey, complete with stuffing, mashed potatoes, steamed carrots, homemade cranberry sauce and of course, gravy. For desert, she made her infamous Red Velvet Delight cheesecake. Truly the best food _ever_.

We ate, we regaled, we ate some more and when all was said and done, Alice Emmett and I helped mom do the dishes and put everything away quickly to be able to enjoy the rest of the evening.

I came out of the kitchen just as Alice and Bella were coming in with the Monopoly box in hand.

"Oh. My. God. Did you see that?" Bella was giggling as Alice was setting up the board game on the breakfast table in the kitchen.

"Holy shitballs Bells, it was hard to miss it. Oh. My. God," Alice giggled profusely before continuing "We could be _cousins_." She squeeled.

"Oh, shit no!" I gave Alice a pointed look. She grinned and gave me the finger.

Emmett guffawed, "Keeping it all in the family there, _Bro_."

"Fuck off, _Bro_." I gave _him_ the finger this time. It was like we were seven. Again.

To make it worse, Bella added "I think my dad was taken by your aunt there Edward, we just might end up being related." then she came right up to me and ran her hand up the side of my neck and wrapped her fingers around the back of it, pulling my face down to hers before adding. "We could be kissing cousins." Then she kissed me. Hard. Without even thinking twice about her friends - my family, sitting at the table beside us.

It was a good thing that we could hear our parents talking in the living room and that there was no way to make it upstairs without going through said living room because I was rock hard and she was teasing my fortitude. _Amongst other things._

"Get a room you two." Alice chirped, making Bella giggle and step away from me.

"I have a room Alice, I just can't get to it right now" I growled as the girls giggled.

We all sat around the table and played our game of Monopoly. True to form, Emmett cheated, Alice bought everything she landed on, Bella ended up trading my properties for sexual favors and I won, not the game, but a _fuckload_ of sexual favors. I liked this version of the game. Alice and Emmett really missed Jazz and Rose. It fucking sucked to be them.

Did I mention I _won_ sexual favors? Yeah, _my_ Bella had a kinky side to her.

Just as I was going to tease her about how much of a kinky little girl she was, Charlie came into the kitchen and looked at Bella pointedly "OK Bells, time to head home." as he pointed towards the door with his thumb.

I followed her out and helped her into her jacket before hugging her tightly and kissing the top of her head. "I love you" I breathed into her hair, inhaling her strawberries and cinnamon scent before letting her go.

"I love you too," she bit her lip and looked at me from under her lashes "I'll call you later."

And she winked. She fucking winked, making my dick stir and the thoughts of all of those naughty things she had promised me come swirling into my head.

I turned and wished my family, including aunt Mary, a good night before heading up to my room with all of my gifts in-hand. Today had been a very exciting day and hopefully a nice re-start to our Christmas vacation.

**A/N: It's been a lousy week, so, well you are rewarded with an extra long chapter since the one from last week was so short. Enjoy. This is probably the longest chapter I've written for H&N, it took longer than usual mainly because writing about Christmas in the middle Spring is not that much fun. Here in Northwestern New Brunswick, the snow has finally melted so ehm, yeah, no fun! I hope to get the next one out quickly.**

**As always, thank you Scrimmy for your awesome help even if you were stuck all week reading a bunch of smut I recommended. You love me! **

**If you guys want to read some of that smut, got to my favorites... go on... you know you want to :o) (Start with Isla de Cullen, I'm just sayin'...)**


	28. Chapter 28

**I seriously don't own Twilight. No, really, I don't.**

**I'm re-posting this because there were a few mistakes at the end that I had forgotten to correct before posting. My bad.**

**Chapter 28**

**-BPOV-**

I floated out of the Cullen house on a cloud, feeling like the luckiest girl in the world. Edward had gone above and beyond what I would have expected. Not that I was expecting anything, but to see him declare his love to me like that in front of both of our families made my heart swell and my panties slightly wet. Left to my own devices, we would have skipped dinner and locked ourselves into his bedroom to partake in some heavy fucking.

When I had woken up Christmas morning to an empty bed but feeling a tinge of relief that Edward hadn't turned me down, I Googled what I was feeling. I mean, was it really normal to be horny after surviving such a tragedy? Apparently, according to some PHD educated doctor, yes, indeed it was.

Apparently, it had to do with the feeling of having survived such a traumatic event and wanting to experience the good things in life. Whatever, I'd need to take it up with my mind fucker, also known as my therapist.

I had then taken a shower and had a mid-morning nap before actually getting dressed and going over to the Cullen house with Charlie.

The look on Edward's face when he saw me was priceless. His eyes grew dark and filled with something I had indeed seen before and never would get tired of. A mixture of love and lust. The tight, red sweater was a total win on my part.

That evening, when I got home with Charlie, we exchanged pleasantries about his flirtatious behavior with aunt Mary. He was cute, I'd never seen my father blush at the mention of a woman other than my mother before. I was truly, in all honesty, happy for him. I loved aunt Mary. She was crazy and nice. Her no bullshit policy was one I had always admired. I had often wondered why she was single but just thought better than to ask.

Now, I'd just hoped that she'd say yes if he ever asked her out. I had made a mental note to talk to Alice about that.

After letting my father know that I thought aunt Mary was a nice person and that I had always liked her, knowing full well that my opinion on the matter actually mattered to him, I made the excuse of being tired so that I could go to my room and call Edward as promised.

I went upstairs and locked myself in my bedroom and sat cross legged on my bed, fingering the small heart shaped pendant that hung around my neck as I smiled to myself thinking about the days events. I then took my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed the familiar numbers.

"_Hey sweetie"_ Edward answered on the first ring.

"Hey," I smiled "were you waiting for my call?"

"_Well, duh, what do you think?" _He teased.

Mmm, playful Edward. I loved playful Edward.

"I think you ran up to your room and locked yourself in it as soon as I left." I giggled, knowing full well that was exactly what he had done.

"_You know you're right, baby girl" _I could hear the playfulness in his voice. Hearing him like that made me feel like I had won the lottery.

"That's because I know you so well, _sweetcheeks_." It was my turn to tease.

"_I know you do. I wish you were here with me, in my bed." _He sighed.

"So do I. Any chance you could sneak in again?"

"_I can't, with the snow outside, I'll leave footprints."_

"Oh, shit, good thinking. I hadn't even... _Stupid cockblocking snow_." It had started coming down sometime after dinner. By the time Dad and I had left the Cullen's house, there was almost three inches of the white shit on the ground. I didn't like the snow very much when I was a kid and I had never acclimated to it as I got older. It's one of the only reasons I missed Phoenix.

"_It sucks. I need you. I need to hold you in my arms and feel your breath on my skin." _Edward cut me off and out of my snow-induced reverie. _"Did you just call snow a cockblocker?"_

"So do I. I need you so fucking much. And yeah, the fucking snow _is_ a cockblocker." I moan-whined, in a deep throaty, needy voice. Purposefully enticing the boy I loved into doing the impossible and float over the snow to make it into my bedroom. If only he could jump really high or run really fast.

_Why not sparkle in the sunlight while you're at it, Bella._

"_Shit. Don't do that, Isabella"_

"Don't do what, _Edward_" I rolled my r's and purred a little. I so enjoyed the sound of his breath hitching slowly over the phone. I knew he would be hard for me just by hearing the huskyness in his voice.

I never thought I had such control over him before, but Edward was mine. _All mine._

"_Fuck, Bella." _He breathed. Hard.

"Yes, _Edward_?" I mewled.

"_I want you."_

"You want me to what, _Edward_" I sighed in a breathy voice, deliberately spurring him on.

"_I want you. Naked. In my bed. Under me."_

_Oh my._

I swallowed hard and my breathing labored as I felt my pussy twitch at his words. _Yeah cause a pussy can twitch. _

I squirmed sitting on my bed, thinking of the many ways that Edward and his magical hands, gifted tongue and disco stick could make me quiver and forget my own name.

"I want you too baby." I sighed.

"_I want you to touch yourself, Isabella. Tell me what you're doing to that sweet little pussy of yours."_

_Shit_. I swallowed and considered his words carefully. I was _his_, all his and hearing him speak to me like that turned me on in a way I had never even considered before.

"_Go on Isabella, tell me baby, I need to hear you say it."_

I was so wet and so needy for him, so ready, I figured this would be fun. Dirty talking Edward was definitely one of my favorites, and now he was doing this whole control thing that was totally hot on a whole new level for us.

_Dirty Bella came out to play for the first time in a long time._

"Yes, baby, I'm taking off my clothes now, hold on." I did as I said I would and laid on my back on my bed. "OK, baby, I'm laying in my bed, naked and glistening wet for you. I wish you were here to touch me."

"_Shit Bella."_ He swore under his breath _"Touch your pussy for me."_

"Mmmm, baby, I'm so wet. Keep talking to me."

"_Jesus, OK, pinch your nipples baby."_

"They're so hard, like little rocks. Perky little nubs, they need to be licked and suckled, I need your tongue circling my nipples, _Edward_," I moaned. "I want your cock inside my pussy. Deep so, fucking deep. I need you." I had one hand teasing my nipples while circling my clit with the other one. All the while, holding the phone uncomfortably between my shoulder and chin. It was worth it to hear his voice while I let my hands do their magic.

"_Shit Bella, you're fucking killing me here. My cock is dripping and my hands aren't you, baby. They're not warm and wet and – shit, what are you doing to yourself?" _I smiled, cause he sounded all needy and flustered. That was not the Edward Cullen that would go for a quick fuck with some random chick just to get his rocks off. _This_ Edward belonged to me. I _owned_ his dick. _Mine_.

"I have three fingers going in and out of my slick pussy, my thumb is circling my clit and I swear this isn't as good as when you do it, but baby, hearing your voice right now is so fucking hot, hmph, so hot."

"_Try to curl those fingers up and forward for me, there's a soft sop there -"_

"Oh shit, that's-"

"_I want to suck on your clit and make you cum all over my face while I have my fingers do that to you." _

I could hear his breathing change and the fapping noises coming over the phone. My baby was touching himself too. I could just picture it, his cock so hard, so big, so strong. I licked my lips at the thought.

"Oh, God, keep talking Edward."

"_Then, I'll take you from behind, while you're on your hands and knees and bury my cock so deep inside that pretty little pussy of yours, you'll have trouble walking for a week-"_

"Oh, I'm gonna -"

"_Not yet, baby, I tell you when you can cum, Isabella."_

"Yesss."

"_Keep playing with that pretty little pink pussy for me, baby."_ He ordered. _"My cock is throbbing, I need those pouty lips of yours wrapped around my shaft. I need to feel your tongue swirl around it while I guide your head with my hand gripping your hair."_

"Please, _Edward_" I wanted to cum so much. My fingers were aching and my pussy was pulsing, so close. I was so fucking close, I felt my entire body explode in heat and goosebumps, almost as though he was right there with me. _Almost_.

"_Oh god, Bella, you can- shit, I-"_

"Oh. My. Shit, fuck, shit" I covered my face with my pillow and wished I was alone in the house like I usually am. "Best orgasm I've ever given myself, _Jesus Edward_." I panted.

"_No, just Edward will do." _He snickered.

"Shut up." I giggled, high on Edward-induced orgasmic bliss.

"_I have to go clean myself off a little over here, hold on." _I heard the phone being dropped on what I can only assume was his bed and then footsteps getting further and further away from the phone.

I pulled back the covers on my own bed and laid in it, miraculously still able to hold on to the phone while panting like a cat in heat, coming down from my orgasm. _Merry Christmas Bella._

I must have drifted off before Edward came back from the bathroom because when I woke up, my alarm clock on the bedside table beside my bed read 6:39 am, and I was still clutching my phone. When I pulled it up to my ear, I could hear Edward's steady breathing. We had, in fact, slept together figuratively, while being physically apart.

_How cool was that for a Christmas miracle?_

I drifted back to sleep with a smile on my face. My boy made me so happy. If you would have asked me back in September what I thought I would do on my Christmas vacation, I wouldn't have guessed in a million years that I would have spent it with Edward Cullen. Well, in my dreams maybe. _Definitely in my dreams._

Then again, I wouldn't have guessed anything relatively close to what had happened since then. Between the love, loss and lust, the events of the last three months had been life altering. Edward was in my life, no matter how the rest of our lives would go, together or not, he would always be a part of me. As much as his heart belonged to me, mine also belonged to him.

I slept for the better part of the morning. By the time I woke up, the house was empty. Charlie had left a note on the table saying he had gone out for coffee with a friend and that he'd be back later.

I checked my phone, there was a text message from Edward.

**I love you – E**

I replied quickly, hearing his voice would have been a nice wake-up call.

**Call me - B**

Can't, doing some family shit, call u later, love you – E

**OK, ttyl, love you – B**

I meandered about the house, doing dishes, showering, getting dressed and picking up my room. By the time Charlie got home, the house was spotless and I felt like my old self again.

Charlie didn't elaborate much about his coffee companion but he did mention that he needed to go to Seattle for a few days for work. I was saddened that I would, _again_, be all alone, but elated at the same time to have the house all to myself. I missed Edward's sleepovers. I missed his arms holding me throughout the night. I even missed his large body taking up most of the space in my small bed.

That is until Charlie told me of his plan to have me go spend those "alone days" at Alice's house so that I wouldn't, in fact, _be_ alone. Like making me sleep in the same house as Edward would be so hard. _Best thing ever._

I held my breath because I knew that if I would breathe, I'd start giggling and saying thank you to the Gods for making my dad the coolest one in history.

But then, he blew my bubble informing me that Edward would be spending those few days at Jasper's house. At the other end of town. So that there would be no, and I quote "canoodling". He used fucking air quotes to emphasize this.

At least now I knew what Edward's family thing was. This whole _thing_ did not make _me_ happy. No, _not at all. _

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed my little Christmas gift to each other. Let me know what you thought. Reviews are almost as good as Dirty talking Edward telling you when you can cum.**

**As always, thank you to Scrimmy for beta-ing this thing... I flove you girl! And a special shout out to WitchyVampireGirl. I've corrupted the two of you with my smut and recs, but ya love me for it, right?**


	29. Chapter 29

**I don't own Twilight, Edward or Bella... I do however own the right to make Edward do my bidding. Oh and WitchyVampireGirl made me do it. That's all I'm sayin'.**

**Chapter 29**

**-EPOV-**

"Why do I have to go sleep at Jazz' house? It's not like it's the first time that Bella's slept here since we've been seeing each other."

"I know Son, but Charlie would feel better leaving her here if he knows the two of you aren't sleeping in the same house."

"So you're throwing me out?" I cocked my eyebrows knowingly.

"No. You are allowed to come and go as you please. This is your home Edward, but for the next three nights, I ask you to please stay with Jasper. I've already called his parents and they are OK with it. If it were up to me, Bella would simply stay in Alice's room like she usually does, but I understand Charlie's concern. Let's just do it this way for now. It's only three nights, it won't kill you."

Little did he know that those three days _might_ just kill me.

"I know, it's just... I don't understand why you don't trust me. I've proven to you time and again that I'm not that same jackass troublemaker that I was six months ago. It's been forever since you've had to pull any strings to get my ass out of trouble. And I love her too much to hurt her, Dad." I shook my head in disbelief and sighed as my father patted my back.

"It is what it is, Son. I know how you feel about Bella. So does Charlie. He just doesn't want the two of you to ehmm... well, he just wants his little girl to stay his little girl forever. Every father wants that. We'll leave it at that for now."

And with that last sentence, the discussion was over and I had to take it the way it was. I would be spending the next three nights sleeping on Jazz' nasty ass couch while my beautiful girl would be in _my_ bed. In _my_ bedroom. In _my_ house. Without _me_. What a clusterfuck Charlie and my father had concocted to keep us apart.

I sighed and shook my head as I headed upstairs to pack my bags. Any other time in my life, I would have been more than happy to go sleep over at Jasper's house. Heck, a few years back I would have given my left nut to have the opportunity. The two of us always had a blast together, but knowing that my girl couldn't be with me sucked big time.

Good thing I knew about every single way to sneak back into my bedroom without getting caught.

It was also a good thing that the snow that had fallen on Christmas day, had melted by the next night, giving me easier access to my own house.

Bella sent me a text while I was speaking with my father and I had barely responded to her. I thought maybe I could talk my way out of the whole thing, I mean, it wasn't like it would be the first time she'd slept here.

Apparently, our relationship had changed how our parents perceived us.

I was now the _Bad Boy_ corrupting the _Good Girl_. If only they knew how much fire my little kitten had inside of her.

I smirked thinking about how she came on to _me_ and took control. And then my dick twitched as I remembered our phone sex/conversation and the control _I_ had on her. That shit was hot as fuck and she was really into it. We'd have to explore that. _Definitely_.

I made a mental note to try that again in person next time.

My smile widened and I went hard as images of a naked Bella flashed behind my closed eyelids. We had only actually had sex once and it was becoming clearly obvious that whatever Gods were up there were trying desperately to keep us apart. I wanted to be with her so fucking bad it hurt. Like physically hurt. My body ached for hers. And it wasn't just the major fucking case of blue balls I was sporting either, it was deeper than that. Like I had a missing limb or some shit. It didn't make any sense, but seeing as that feeling was only there when she wasn't, clearly meant something.

I got my phone out of my pocket, inhaled a long breath before pressing the correct speed-dial button.

"Hey baby." She cooed.

"Hey" I smiled into the phone. The sound of her voice soothing my nerves.

"Do you know I'm sleeping over?" She said excitedly.

"Yeah, and I'll be at Jazz' house." I sounded like a petulant child and I knew it but hell, I wanted to be there with her.

"I know baby, but Alice and I will be there too. And I might be sleeping in your room, but nothing is going to stop us from seeing each other during the day."

"I guess. It just sucks. I like holding you at night"

"Oh, E, you're such a pussy. But I love you anyways" She giggled.

"Yeah, well, I'd love to re-visit your pussy." I smiled at the thought.

"Oh really, well, I might hold you to that. You do realize that your parents won't be home all day tomorrow, right?"

"I, ehmm, hadn't really thought about that." I admitted sheepishly. I had been so upset about the sleeping arrangements that I had forgotten that my parents had prior engagements this week, mostly involving work, therefore making them scarce during the day.

"Well, Dad didn't mention anything about not spending time together. He just said we couldn't sleep in the same house."

"Then I guess I shouldn't remind you that I am the master at sneaking back into _casa de Cullen_." I chuckled.

"Oh, well, Mr. Cullen, by all means, you are welcomed into your bed, Sir." She said in a raspy voice reminding me again of the phone sex. Which gave me a semi.

My dick throbbed and I sighed into the phone. "Shit Bella, don't say shit like that. Fuck, you're killing me here. My dick can't handle it."

"Oh, well, I'll just have to fix that. I have to finish packing up. Dad's leaving soon. He'll drop me off at your house before going to Seattle."

"Alright Baby, see you later. I love you" I closed my eyes and sighed. _Fucking pussywhipped __motherfucker_.

"Love you too." She sighed into the phone then hung up.

I spent the next couple of hours pacing in my bedroom and cleaning up. I hid my porn stash. Not that it was so much of a big deal if Bella were to find it, but still, I thought better to put it away than to leave it in my nightstand. I also changed the bed sheets and picked up some of the shit that had gathered on my desk.

I then pondered about whether or not I should make room for her in my closet, or even maybe giving her a drawer but decided against it. There's a difference between being pussy-whipped and a complete pussy. I realized that I was leaning a bit too far towards the ladder.

Mom came to see me, telling me to make sure I hid anything "I wouldn't want my girlfriend to see".

I smirked, and placated her, telling her I'd cleaned up. I had to bite my tongue in order not to blurt out that there wasn't much of me she hadn't seen, but Esme surely didn't need to know that.

**XOXOXOXO**

Bella followed me upstairs to my bedroom. Esme told me to keep the bedroom door opened. I rolled my eyes at her and reminded her that we were there not two weeks ago working on our English homework and she wasn't worried about us back then. Bella's cheeks reddened as she tried unsuccessfully to stifle a giggle. I side eyed her, silently wishing Esme hadn't caught that.

Unfortunately for us, she had.

Esme also informed us that she had canceled all of her appointments in order to keep Bella company while she was a guest in our house. _Fuck my life._

"I can't believe your mom won't give us two minutes alone together." Bella sighed as we climbed the stairs to the second floor.

"My mom? Fuck, I can't believe our parents don't trust us alone together at all." I huffed as I dragged Bella's heavy luggage up to the third floor.

"Can you blame them? I mean, If we were in their shoes..."

"I know, I'd do the same to my kids, I guess." I begrudgingly admitted.

I walked through my bedroom door and put her luggage on the ground by the bed. She walked through the bedroom door behind me and looked around, obviously noticing that I had cleaned up a bit.

"Hey, we could always go to the movies tomorrow night." She smiled, holding her bottom lip between her teeth and looking up at me from underneath her eyelashes while wagging her eyebrows mischievously.

"Mmmm, that sounds like fun. Let's just hope Esme doesn't escort us there." I laughed.

"Aw, don't remind me. Do they think we're going to have sex in the movie theater? I mean _seriously_?" She looked at me with those big innocent doe eyes.

I grinned wickedly, thinking about what we _could_ do in the movie theater "Well, we could do other things." I walked over to her, put my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me before whispering in her ear "Did you bring a skirt, _Isabella_?"

Her eyes shot up to look into mine as a wicked smiled graced _her_ lips this time. My girl was a kinky little thing. _So fucking hot._

"Well, _Cullen_," she reached behind me and pinched my butt cheeks firmly with both of her hands "I guess I can wear a skirt. What exactly did you have in mind?" She smirked as her eyes darkened with desire. My apparent arousal now poked her in the stomach and she giggled as it tickled her, trying to free itself from the confines of my pants.

"Hmmm, we'll see" I kissed her lips softy, wishing for my massive erection to go away "I just want to be close to you. Is that OK?" I kissed her lips again and pulled her tighter into my chest.

"I would never deny you that, E." She smiled and kissed me on the cheek as she gave my butt a tighter squeeze.

Just as we were getting a bit more aggressive with each other, Esme yelled for us to come join Carlisle and her in the living room. Cockblocked once more by my parents. Now _this_ would be interesting.

**XOXOXOXO**

Bella and I sat in the living room with Carlisle and Esme. I could tell this, whatever they had to tell us, was going to be good. Esme was chewing at her lip nervously and Carlisle had his laptop opened.

Shit, could this be the birds and the bees? No, they wouldn't...

But they did.

For forty five minutes.

Bella and I sat silently clasping each others hand as mom and dad emphasized the use of proper birth control. Bella's face flushed a bright crimson when Carlisle took out the laptop and showed us a video of a woman giving birth. I cringed. That shit was nasty.

Miracle of birth?_ I think not._

Then, to my dismay, when Esme pulled out a banana and a condom, Bella lost it and started giggling profusely. Esme, just gave her an understanding smile in return and kept going with her demonstration.

I wanted to die.

"You don't have to do this. I mean, you really don't have to keep doing this." Bella sighed, calming herself down om her giggling fit. "I'm on the pill."

I cocked my head to the side and gaped at her in aw, or maybe was it shock because I had no clue she had it in her to say something like that to my parents. None, _whatsoever_. But then, Carlisle was her doctor, so he should have known this already. _Right_?

My father smiled and looked to the both of us knowingly "We just want to make sure that the two of you don't do anything stupid." he cleared his throat before adding "Charlie and I are too young to be grandfathers."

_Charlie_. I should have known. I was just surprised he hadn't pointed his shotgun directly at my crotch yet.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that, we're being careful" shit, I said too much. I felt Bella stiffen beside me and her hand tighten it's grip on mine. I wanted to take back my word vomit but knew too well that I was too late. "I mean, we're going to be careful. Shit" I huffed, trying unconvincingly to recover and closed my eyes. I had really said too fucking much.

"Well, Edward, it's good to know that you're being... ehmm, careful. But please do understand that we will not condone it being done under our roof. The two of you are too young to be having intercourse in the first place. We're not going to encourage it by leaving you on your own." His voice was stern, like he was giving a lecture at some seminar to some strangers. Carlisle had obviously been practicing this speech.

"Can we go now?" I asked feeling like shit for having to endure this torture with Bella sitting right there no-less.

"Yeah, just remember what we've told you. We love you both and we were young once ourselves. Mistakes happen, we just want to make sure that you are both informed before making any decisions that could make the rest of your lives harder than it has to be."

Bella let go of my hand and stood up. "Thank you, ehmm, can Edward and I go to the movies tomorrow night?"

"Of course you can dear. This isn't because we don't want you to see each other. By all means, Carlisle and I are very happy about this. Edward has had a very ehmm," Esme look at me and frowned then looked over at Bella "Edward has had a very _colorful_ array of girls. We're just glad he's sticking to one. And of course, since that _one_ is you, well, Bella, we're so pleased. You're like a daughter to me. Alice has always loved you like her own sister and as much as this little demonstration was as embarrassing to you, please know that Alice cried the whole time we showed her that video. And you would have loved to have been a fly on the wall when we did this to Emmett." She smiled again " He closed his eyes and ran to the bathroom to throw up when the baby crowned." Esme giggled at that memory. I just stared at her in disbelief. I had no clue that they had been subjected to this torture.

I stood up beside Bella an took her hand, twining her fingers with mine. "So Alice and Emmett have had this lovely presentation too?"

"Of course, Son. Please don't think we did this only for the two of you. We did this to them too. You two handled it better than they did." Carlise smiled "Just take it easy, OK?"

I nodded "Sure dad."

"Of course, ehmm, thanks?" Bella bit her lip and pulled me by the hand toward the door.

I followed her into the kitchen. It was getting late and I knew that Jasper's parents were expecting me there soon.

"Oh, E, that was, ehmm, I have no words." Bella giggled hugging me.

"Yeah. I was not expecting that."

"You really have to leave soon? Alice isn't even back from Jazz' yet. I don't want to be all alone here with your parent's." Than she pulled back from her hug and looked into my eyes, her eyes as big as saucers "What if they want to continue with there presentation?"

I giggled at her silliness "I think they were done with that." I frowned "Well, I hope they were anyways."

And of course, to continue with the most wonderful day ever, just as I leaned down to kiss my girl, Alice waled into the kitchen. "Hey lovebirds!" she sang as she walked by us to go get a drink from the fridge.

Bella stood on her tipi-toes and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips before letting go of me and leaning against the kitchen counter. "Hey, Ally-Cat, what do you have planned for us tonight?" She asked Alice, giving me the side eye. We both knew all of this had been planned behind our backs. There was absolutely no way that my family was this synchronized to make my sex life non-existent.

"Well, Bells, I bought the perfect color of nail polish. It will be perfect for your skin. I was hoping to do a mani-petti on you. Please?" Alice smiled at my girlfriend as Bella visibly cringed and closed her eyes.

I walked over to her, took her cheek in my hand and leaned in to press my lips to hers. It was a tender kiss, nothing rushed, nothing to gross-out my sister who was standing not three feet away. It was a goodbye kiss.

There was no way I could sneak into my bedroom tonight and I knew it. "I'll see you tomorrow" I pulled back and rubbed her cheek with the pad of my thumb.

She smiled and sighed "See you tomorrow. Love you. Have fun alright."

"Not too much fun, Edward." Alice piped in as I turned and left the room.

I heard them giggle with each other but concentrated on what I needed to do. I went to my room and collected my things. I left Bella a note on my pillow before going back downstairs. The girls were nowhere to be found, so I just went outside, climbed into my car and headed for Jazz' house.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Dude, you are so screwed."

I let out a loud laugh "I'm not screwed, I'm royally fucked."

"Well, at least she's safe, right?"

"Yeah, it's for her own good. I can't blame my parent's or Charlie for doing this. It just really fucking sucks, Dude." I inhaled the joint he passed me.

"Yeah, well, Rose isn't happy about this either. Esme's going to be home for the next couple of days. Her and Emmett had plans to defile your house."

I shuddered and exhaled. "I didn't need to fucking know that."

Jasper took the joint and added "All I'm sayin' is that this sucks for all of us." before taking the last drag.

We ended up playing video games in his bedroom for the rest of the night before finally crashing from exhaustion and the weed, of course.

**XOXOXOXO**

I woke up snuggled up next to something warm, smelling of strawberries. I was afraid to open my eyes thinking that I might be dreaming but then, I felt a small familiar fingertip trace my jawline and my ear. Then the same finger tip traced a line up the bridge of my nose and the frown line on my forehead.

"Bella, baby, if you're going to touch me, do it lower." I cooed smiling and keeping my eyes closed.

"Well, Cullen, aren't you horny this morning." She fingered my hair and pulled my face closer to hers and kissed my cheek.

I opened my eyes and was met with her chocolate brown ones. "Always for you, _Isabella_."

She brought her hand to my shoulder than down to my chest "Hmmm, I love it when you say my name like that."

"Really?" I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Really." She answered wagging her eyebrows mischievously before getting up from the floor where I had fallen asleep and sitting on Jazz' computer chair. "Now, get up sleepyhead, it's almost lunch time. We're going with Jazz and Alice to the Dinner for lunch and then your mom want us to go with her to do groceries." She sighed, then added "Family fun times, Mr. Cullen." before getting up and leaving the room.

I got dressed and met Jasper, Alice and Bella in the kitchen. We got into Jasper's car and headed for the Dinner.

Our conversation flowed easily as Bella showed off Alice's handy work on her fingers. I had to admit, that shit was sexy as hell. Alice had painted Bella's fingernails blood red. I could only imagine those fingers wrapped around my shaft and watching them as they pumped me and cupped my balls.

Watching Bella gesturing with her hands as she explained to Jasper what my parent's had done to us the previous day, I could only focus on her fingers. I didn't even notice what the conversation was about. I was a sick, sick boy in need of a good spanking. And I was hard under the table wishing we could fast forward the whole day and go to the movies already so that I could at least get to touch her.

We finished up lunch and went home. Mom was waiting for us to go with her. I couldn't remember the last time I had gone to the grocery store but was relieved to find out that Esme had asked Bella to go with her because she wanted to get certain things that Bella liked to eat.

It was a nice gesture, so, instead of being an ass, I agreed to go and followed the two women around the store. I pushed the cart as they chit-chatted and filled it with an enormous amount of food.

By the time we got home, it was already time to start making dinner. I chopped up some things while Bella and Esme meandered around the kitchen, pulling out some spices and putting things into different pots. I had no idea what they were making but I enjoyed watching them interact and giggle together almost like they were friends, or mother and daughter even.

**XOXOXOXO**

"That was fun." I took Bella's hand into mine as we headed out of the door to go to the movies.

"Yeah, I didn't know Esme could actually cook like that."

"Well, she had great helpers. Wasn't that your Grandma Swan's Chicken Marsala recipe?"

"Yeah, Dad hates it so I never get to make it. I was so happy when Esme asked for my help to make it. I had fun today Edward." she squeezed my hand before letting it go and getting into the passenger seat of my car. It hadn't escape my notice that she had worn a skirt. A very short skirt that made her legs look like they went all the way up to her neck.

My girl looked fucking hot, I couldn't wait to get my hands on her.

By the time we finally made it to the movie theater, I had stared at her naked thighs for so long, it was a wonder we made it there in one piece. It was also a wonder I still had blood left in my head since I would have thought that most of it had traveled to my crotch.

I tried desperately to fix my situation without making it too obvious what exactly I was doing.

"Did I do that to you, Baby?" Bella snickered as she watched me squirm in my seat.

"Well, actually, it was the skirt. Fuck Bella, that thing looks painted on."

"Well, you asked for a skirt and, well, I hadn't brought one. I had to borrow this one from Alice. She's a bit smaller than I am so it's actually too short."

"Damn, Bella, remind me to thank Alice for that."

She reached over and put her hand on my crotch and whispered "Oh, I'll thank her for both of us." before unzipping my pants and grasping my length in her hand through my boxers.

"Oh, Baby, not out here, there are too many people around and there's a light post right over there. I was thinking we could ehmm, have a little fun in there. In the dark. It's why I asked that you wear a skirt."

"Won't we get too noisy?" She bit her lip then added "I don't know if I can keep myself quiet while you have your hands on me."

I thought about that, she was right. Maybe it wasn't the best idea. "Well, you might be right about that."

She bit her lip in contemplation "Let's make it a challenge." she smirked. "If we can keep quiet, you'll sneak into your bedroom later and show me what I've been missing." She looked at me from under her lashes, her pupils darkened with desire.

"And what if we don't?" I smirked. Oh how I loved my girl.

"Then we're both screwed cause we'll be thrown out of the movie and possibly banned from ever returning. Oh, hell, they might even call our parents." She shrugged and licked her lips while her eyes lowered to her hand still on my dick.

"You've got a deal, Swan." I agreed.

"Alright then, Cullen" She let go of my dick and zipped up my pants. "It's your call."

And as she exited my car, I got a glimpse of her butt cheek. The little minx apparently didn't wear underwear. _Fuck me now._

We walked hand in hand into the theater. I got us some popcorn and some drinks and then we got our seats up in a corner at the farthest row behind everybody. I was not backing off of this, Bella had challenged me and I was taking it hook, line and sinker.

We took off our jackets but instead of leaving them on the back of our seats, I made sure to keep them on my lap. As much as I wanted to get her off, the last thing I needed was to have every guy in here see my girl's pussy.

The movie started. It was one of those sparkly vampire ones. Bella chose it, she said the main actor was absolutely gorgeous and that I looked like him a little bit. I smirked and told her I didn't really care about what movie we were there to see. All I wanted was to spend a little bit of time alone with her.

Honestly, even if I didn't get to have my hands on her, I would have still wanted to be there with her. Making her feel good was just a bonus in my book.

The movie started and the lights went out. The main characters were in a meadow, just kissing and being all romantic and shit. I couldn't remember if this was the second or third installment of the series. I think there might have been like fifteen of these damn vampire movies. I'd just hoped that Bella didn't drag me to all of them.

I kept the popcorn bucket in my lap and we watched the movie quietly while eating our popcorn. I let Bella take the lead, if she went through with our deal, then I'd make damn sure she'd get hers too. I couldn't wait to get my fingers inside of her.

I felt Bella's hand on my thigh as it hitched closer to my crotch, I looked over at her, she was staring at the screen, pretending to be very interested in the scene. Her breath hitched when I did the same thing to her, except I laid her jacket on her lap before slipping my hand underneath her skirt. I found her folds and heard her swallow hard when I found her clit. Her hand that had been on my crotch undid my pant zipper and worked it's way into my boxers and onto my massive boner.

I worked my fingers over her swollen clit then slipped two fingers down her slit, into her pussy. I felt her wiggle beside me but she never let go of my shaft, instead, she sped up her pace and ran her thumb over the head, inadvertently spreading my precum around the tip.

I coughed to stifle my moan and almost lost our bet. I was so grateful to have my jacket on my own lap I almost forgot about where we were.

I sped up min ministrations by circling her clit with the pads of my fingers. The closer she got to her release, the quicker she thrust her hand up and down my shaft. I lowered my fingers at her entrance again and smirked, she was soaked in her arousal.

I stretched her entrance and fucked her with three of my fingers. With every thrust I could feel that spot inside of her. I felt her walls pulse around my fingers and when I pulled them out, I pinched her clit for good measure, making her take in a large breath in order to steady herself. She put her other hand over her mouth and bit her knuckle to refrain from being too loud.

After she had cum, I was able to concentrate on what she was doing to me. If I was still Asshole Cullen, I would have just told her to suck it. But I wasn't. So, when I saw her bend over my lap and felt her mouth on me, I almost lost it right there. I threaded my fingers through her hair and guided her up and down a few times. Her teeth slid across the sensitive flesh when she came up making my entire body irrupt in goosebumps.

I was so fucking close, the warmth and wetness of her mouth on me was so fucking good. She swirled her tongue as I pulled her head up and I was done. I guided her head back down one last time and exploded into her mouth so fucking hard, it was my turn to bite something.

She lapped up everything I had to give her, sucking me off until I heard a pop as she took me out of her mouth and tucked me back into my pants.

She smiled at me as she pretended to have found her purse and fixed her lipstick.

She won. I was done. I'd have to sneak into my room later and make sure to give her round two.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone reading, reviewing and favoring any of my stories. I'm sorry if I haven't replied, is being a bitch, again. **

**A huge thank you to Scrimmy, see, that up there was for you dear. :o)**

**And yeah, I realize this chapter is long for this story, well, it's cause it needed to be that way in order to move onto our next scene.**


	30. Chapter 30

**I don't own Twilight. I wish I did though.**

**Chapter 30**

**-BPOV-**

"I'm fine, Alice, I'm just tired. I swear." I walked into her room and took a seat on her computer chair.

"Christ, Bella, It's barely eleven o'clock and you're headed to bed already. What else am I supposed to think?"

"Ehmm, that your recently traumatized friend needs some sleep in order to get better?" I replied sarcastically.

Alice and I had been playing at that inquisition for a little while. She kept saying that there was something wrong with me because I had refused to give up any details about my movie date with Edward. Truth was that I just wanted to go to bed because I knew her brother would be sneaking into it. I just wasn't entirely sure I could trust her with that information.

"Yeah, right. I know there is something wrong, Bella. You won't talk to me about your date and now you're bullshitting me about wanting to go to bed this early. Just tell me." She pursed her lips and furrowed her brows. "Did you guys do it in the theater and get thrown out?"

I shook my head and looked at the ground. It wasn't like I hadn't told Alice about Edward and I getting it on, she knew as much as any other girlfriend would have known about my sex life. The only reason I was a bit hesitant was because I was worried about her keeping her mouth shut. If any of our parents found out, Edward would get his balls shot off, most likely by my dad.

I sighed "Fine, you win. But you need to promise me you're going to keep this between us, alright?"

"Well, duh, Bells, it's not like I'd want you guys to get into any more trouble. The two of you have been through enough crap lately to last you a lifetime."

I bit my lip and took a deep breath. "Edward is sneaking into his room later and I want to actually _be_ there when he does."

"Oh my god. I knew it. You two are humping like bunnies aren't you?" She narrowed her eyes at me then threw herself on her bed and manhandled her teddy bear pretending it was something to hump. Or Jazz. Whatever, the poor thing looked traumatized.

"We're not humping like bunnies. We went to the movies. I'm not actually sure about what happened in said movie." I quirked my eyebrow. "Let's leave it at that, alright?" I giggled at her antics as the stuffed bear was violently flung across the room in my direction.

"I knew it. So, this is gross 'cause he's like my brother and all, but is he any good?" she sat Indian style on the edge of her bed and looked up at me expectantly.

"Ehmm, Al, no offense but we are not having _this_ conversation. Like I told you yesterday while you were primping and pruning my fingers and toes, what I do in the bedroom is my own business. Besides, if he weren't any good, do you think I'd be in this much of a hurry to get back to his room to wait for him?" I deadpanned cause yeah, there was no way on God's green earth that I was having _that_ conversation with my boyfriends little sister but I still wanted to tease her about it.

We had had a nice girls night the night before and try as she would, Alice didn't get too much information out of me although she did provide me with a much needed facial and manicure. Most of our conversation revolved around the sex-ed speech we had gotten from Carlisle and Esme.

Alice had a hoot making fun of me for having to sit there with my boyfriend. At least she had been spared _that_ kind of embarrassment.

"Fine, just tell me he's keeping you satisfied 'cause if he's not I'll have Jazzy give him some pointers." she huffed. I could have sworn she mumbled something that sounded like "selfish bastard" before she pushed herself off of her bed and giggled "You'd better go. An orgasm waits for no one."

I shuddered at the thought of Jasper and Edward sitting alone in a room discussing the many ways they use to make us cum. I shook my head and thanked her for putting those images into my brain.

Bleach. I would need some brain-bleach to get those images out of there.

I walked up to Edward's bedroom and was saddened to see that he wasn't there yet.

It gave me enough time to strip my clothes and turn on the water to his massive shower. The thing must've had a spray head for every single body part.

I sighed as I walked under the warm water. The rain shower trickled down my body while a few wall sprayers massaged my shoulders and back. I closed my eyes as my muscles loosened up. I reached for my strawberry scented shampoo bottle and squeezed a small amount into the palm of my hand before massaging my scalp into a lathery poof.

I felt two strong familiar hands on my hips and soft feathery light kissed on the back of my neck. My breathing hitched as Edward's hands made their way to my hair and massaged my scalp.

"How 'bout I help you with that?"

"Hmmm, I thought you'd never get here." I rolled my head back to give him better access. I smiled to myself when I felt something hard and slick against my back. My boy was hard for me. As always.

He kept massaging the shampoo into my hair. "Like I'd miss this. I just needed to throw Jazz off of my scent. I kind of had to tell him where I was going."

"Meh, no worries. I told Alice and made her swear she'd keep this to herself." I turned to face him and looked up at him through my lashes. He looked beautiful. The water trickling down from the rain shower head made his eyelashes look darker and thicker than usual and his hair although out of it's usual disarray still looked like sex personified. The boy was wet and still looked fuck-hot.

I helped him rinse the shampoo out of my hair, humming at the sensation of his fingers rubbing slow circles all over my scalp.

When all of the suds were rinsed out of my hair, I felt his hands ghost slowly down my neck, over my breasts then settle over my hips. His warmth and scent mixed in with mine made my body quiver with need. He leaned down and kiss my lips before spreading feathery kisses down my neck and over my collarbones. I sighed and pulled him closer to my body by wrapping my arms completely around his neck.

I needed him. Close. Inside. Never close enough.

His hardened dick was pressed fully against my belly, it's one eye looking up at me expectantly.

It wanted to be touched.

I wanted to kiss it. Again.

I bit my lip to stifle my moans when Edward captured my nipple in his mouth and suckled on it greedily. I arched my back and pulled his face closer to me by tugging at his hair a little.

I then let my hand drift down his neck. Then his broad shoulders.

I then drew a line down his chest with my forefinger watching in awe as his skin broke out in gooseflesh under my touch.

When I finally wrapped my hand around his cock, his head shot up as he trust his pelvis in anticipation. I giggled, his eagerness only mirrored my own.

"Are we eager this evening, Sir?" I pursed my lips and looked up from under my lashes to meet his eyes. His irises had darkened into an emerald green and his eyelids were slightly droopy but the need he clearly had for me was written all over his face. If not in the eyes, it was the crooked grin that drew me in and kept me there. Wanting. Needing.

"Always for you, my Bella." He confirmed in a commanding tone.

Edward knelt in front of me. "put your foot on the bench behind me, beautiful." He smirked, licking his lips.

I held onto his shoulders before doing as I was told.

I could feel my pussy pulsating and I was pretty happy to already be in the shower, either way, I was dripping wet hearing him be commanding like that.

That shit was fucking _hot_.

I looked down and watched him as he spread my lower lips with his fingers and dipped his tongue inside of me, effectively fucking me with it. His other hand held my butt, halting my movements. I held onto his shoulder with one hand and pinched my nipples with the other. It all felt so amazing. The warmth of the water, the glistening of his tongue on my flesh. My hands and his hands on my skin.

When he brought his tongue to flick my clit, I died. I was so riled up by all of the tongue fucking and touching that that simple act brought me over the edge and into orgasm.

I put my hand over my mouth and bit my middle finger to stifle my moans as Edward stood in front of me all happy with himself, full-on self satisfying smirk on his face. "So ya like that, huh?"

"Oh fuck yeah. My turn." I smirked as I got to my knees.

"Oh no you don't." Edward pulled me up by holding onto my arm. "Tonight is all about you, beautiful. Let's get out of here."

"Yes, Sir." I smirked.

We walked out of the shower, turned it off and dried ourselves off.

I couldn't help but watch Edward in all of his glory, glistening wet. Like he was the first time I saw him naked. I moaned as I watched his hard cock wave at me when he moved around, drying himself off. It was mocking me, I was certain of it.

Edward walked over to me and took my hand in his, leading the way out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. I noticed his pile of clothes by the bathroom door and snickered. "What would you have done if it wasn't me in there?"

"Oh, God, I never even thought of that. What are you doing to me, _Woman_?" He cocked an eyebrow at me and pulled me onto the bed and positioned met to straddle his naked hips.

I moaned as I rubbed my pussy against his rock hard cock, making him close his eyes and lick his lips.

His face, the face of a God, stared up at my naked breasts making me squirm against him seeking friction.

"You know, Baby," I ground myself against him and moaned "I've been wanting to do this again for a while now."

"Oh, God, Bella," he pulled me down to hug me then spoke into my hair "I missed you so Gad damned much. I love you more than anything. You know, I never thought I'd love anyone like I love you."

My breath caught into my throat. I relaxed against his chest and lay there just feeling him breath under me. Comfort and warmth, that's what Edward was to me. "I love you too, Edward. Always have." I breathed against his warm skin.

We made love, slowly, kissing and nuzzling each other.

Loving and touching.

Slow and sensual.

We fell asleep together, exhausted and sated.

When my alarm clock blared the next morning, I felt around in the bed before opening my eyes, unfortunately, Edward had left sometime during the night.

I got up and dressed before padding my way downstairs. Alice was waiting for me with a knowing smirk on her face. I just looked at her and shook my head, wearing the widest shit-eating grin.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone reading, reviewing and favoring any of my stories. **

**Check out my new one shot You and Me... it's romantic, funny, lemony fluff... you'll love it!**

**A huge thank you to Scrimmy and WhitchyVampireGirl for telling me to keep writing after I was flamed BAD. You girls rock!**


	31. Chapter 31

**SM owns Twilight. I own the DVD. Oh, and I own this story.**

**Chapter 31**

**-EPOV-**

My Bella.

She was beautiful. Her hair was a mess and she was drooling a little, but I didn't care because she was laying next to me, completely still with a slightly contented expression on her face. Flawless.

I loved her. I was so over being bad boy Edward Cullen. I was so over everything, even fucking hockey.

I wanted to be better than that. Being known as Edward Cullen, team Captain aka Hockey whore was over. My old life, the life I knew before Bella unceremoniously walked into it was something I'd rather forget.

I watched my girl sleep, in my bed, in my room. I knew I needed to leave and go back to Jasper's before she woke up but I didn't want to. She was here and so fucking perfect.

Sighing, I picked myself off of my bed and crawled out of the window. When I got to Jazz's, I was relieved to find him sleeping. I didn't want the inquisition I knew would be coming. Jazz and Alice were a little too informed about my relationship with Bella for my taste. I longed for a time where I had more privacy, but it's what I got for dating my sister's best friend.

I suppose I could live with that.

The next morning came with a slew of questions and lurid assumptions; I just sighed and told Jazz to suck it. _Fucking dickhead._

I ended up sneaking into my own bedroom for the remainder of the time that Bella had been sleeping there. We kissed and explored each other, making sure to keep it quiet. Being horny teenagers was something we were both pretty fucking good at. My girl was insatiable, quite like me.

I always thought it was a good thing we had met because I would probably have ended up catching something from one of the random chicks I hooked up with.

But, I digress. I was thankful that things had turned out the way they had.

A few days later, Charlie came back from Seattle and Bella went back to sleeping in her own room. I then went back to mine.

Her scent on my pillow lulled me to sleep at night. I even warned Esme about my need for that pillow to remain 'dirty'. At one point, she ended up washing it. I hated her for it. I ended up having Bella 'loan' me her shirt for those nights where I didn't sneak into her bedroom to be with her.

I was desperate for anything Bella, I slept better with her around. She did too because in spite of everything that had happened to her, to us, her nightmares never returned full force. There were those few nights, of course, where I had to hold her a bit tighter because she'd start to fidget, but it was never as bad as it once had been.

New Year's Eve, Alice threw a party at Jasper's and called it the New Year's Eve Party of the Century and, Alice being Alice, made sure we were all dressed to the nines.

Bella wore the perfect peacock blue, off the shoulder, knee length, body hugging, fuck-me-please dress while I wore a typical black tux.

Bella and I kissed at midnight. At twelve-oh-two, we were in Jasper's room making out, which lead us to christening Jazz' bedroom door. We might want to tell him about that someday. _Or not._

The two weeks of Christmas vacation passed by way too quickly. Far faster than I wanted it to. We spent all of our time together and to be honest, it was the best Christmas vacation I had ever had. That was quite surprising considering how Carlisle had brought me on some pretty awesome trips in the past. Truth be told, I knew I'd be with Bella forever; I wanted to marry her right out of high school.

On the first day back to school, I picked up Bella as usual. My girl was a nervous wreck. She had missed the last day of school before the break and for some reason, just knowing we were heading back to our usual routine made her nervous. Of course, the rumor mill didn't help. Jane's wrath had been so treacherous through the years that some people actually thanked Bella. This of course made her very uncomfortable. Fortunately, it hadn't been leaked that Jane was in fact my half sister. Carlisle had made sure to keep the media away from that one, afraid that it might ruin me.

I met with the Coach and informed him of my decision to stay off of the team. Bella argued with me, saying that hockey was my life. I retorted that she was more important than hockey. Truth be told, I wanted to spend all the time that I could with her. We were undecided about college and if it happened that we would be separated, I wanted to make sure that I had no regrets. My girl came first, always.

Mr. Banner was very good to Bella. Well, I was very nice to him too. If it weren't for his little group project, I would probably never have gotten to know Bella for who she was. She would have remained Alice's mousy friend and, in turn, I would have remained a giant jackass.

Our class schedule was pretty easy going, after all, the last semester would be filled with senior parties and college or university visits. The last semester was also my chance at proving that I didn't need hockey to mold me into someone. I was going to be someone either way.

That being said, the beginning of our last semester of school did come with some challenges. Bella and I both started seeing counselors about what we had been through.

My counselor was pretty certain that I would be OK. _Like I didn't know that already._ I made appointments to see him every Wednesday and kept those appointments up until the end of the school year.

Bella handled her sessions well, we never discussed what went on in them, but she seemed happier with herself. Charlie also seemed to be doing well. By some large coincidence, Aunt Mary started visiting more often. We teased her about her reasons for visiting. Of course, we both knew exactly why she was in Forks, but we didn't bother saying anything. Charlie seemed happier, that was all that mattered.

I ended up trading in the sexual favors I had won on Christmas Day. Needless to say that by the time Valentine's Day rolled around, Bella and I had progressed quite a bit in that department. Trying different things became some sort of a game, a fun one for that matter. _I fucking love my girl, have I mentioned that yet?_

Our first Valentine's Day was celebrated by having a quiet picnic in my room. It was too cold outside for anything out there and Bella was adamant that we not go out to a restaurant. She wanted me all to herself since we seemed to always need to sneak around to be completely alone. At least that night everyone else would be out celebrating.

I made us some sandwiches and cut up some fruit. I even went as far as making Esme's cream cheese dip. Well, OK, that dip only consists of mixing a packet of cream cheese and some vanilla frosting, but it's the best shit ever and Bella loves it.

We ended up eating our sandwiches and licking the cream cheese-frosting mixture off of each other. Best Valentine's Day, _ever_.

**XOXOXOXO**

February turned into March and the end of the school year was drawing closer. Bella and I were in my room, studying as we always did after school. She had been uncharacteristically nervous all day, I figured it had something to do with the therapy session she had had the previous day and didn't let it bother me. I knew my girl would tell me if there was anything really bothering her.

Bella got up off the sofa where she had been sitting and started to walk around my room nervously.

"Edward, I think I need to tell you something."

My heart sank, hearing those words come out of my girls mouth made my stomach turn to mush. I turned to her and nodded, biting my bottom lip nervously, a habit I had picked up from watching her do it so often, and furrowed my brow.

"I got my acceptance letter to Northwestern this morning." She chewed on her lip and looked at her shoes.

I sighed, relief spread over my body. We hadn't discussed our college plans much. I knew she wanted to be an English teacher and I was almost certain that I wanted to go into the medical field but I was happy to just go with the flow. Discussing the future was hard for me, I was working out some of that shit in therapy and as much as it pained me to admit, Bella had saved my life in more ways than she would ever know. I now wanted a future, a wife, a family, a white picket fence and maybe even a dog. Things I had never wanted for myself before because I kept looking at the things I didn't have instead of the things that I did.

I smiled and picked her up into my arms and hugged her close to me. "That's wonderful, baby." I buried my nose into the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent. I would never get enough of that.

"I thought you'd be upset. We haven't talked about this and I wasn't sure-"

I cut her off, kissing the shit out of her pretty mouth. Her lips molded themselves to mine, she sighed and opened her mouth to me. Our tongues found each other and mingled together, teasing and tasting until we were both breathless and writhing against each other.

"I'm so proud of you, sweetie. I applied there too. They have an excellent pre-med program and Carlisle is encouraging me to pursue it."

She smiled and put her arms around me. I hugged her back, pulling her to sit with me on my bed.

Somehow, I knew right then that everything would be OK for the two of us.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, favored and stuck around through this story. I have about 2 more chapters and an epilogue left before we're done and then I will be concentrating on He's the One. Thanks to Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl for sticking around, even if there wasn't any sexing in this chappie.**


	32. Chapter 32

**SM owns all things Twilight, I'd like to think that I own this story.**

**Chapter 32**

**-BPOV-**

"Alice, I know" I shook my head and stared at the letter in my hand "you keep telling me I should just tell Edward about this, but I'm not sure how I should do it." I had been waiting for that letter for the past three months. The guidance counselor had convinced me in mid-January that I should send it out in spite of the short notice. She said that my grades made me an excellent candidate for their Early Education program and that I shouldn't close myself off to the idea.

"Jesus, Bella, Edward is a grown man. He'll be happy for you. Don't you trust me?" My best friend sat on the end of my bed and gave me a knowing look.

I had gotten the acceptance letter from Northwestern University and was at a complete loss as to how to tell Edward about it. After everything we had been through, our future plans had kind of gone to the back burner. Edward had given up hockey and was concentrating on his studies. A choice I couldn't understand at first but quickly agreed with once Edward explained to me that his future would be better if he concentrated on something that made him happy. According to him and his shrink, playing hockey wasn't one of those priorities anymore. Carlisle was happy about the decision, especially when Edward mentioned maybe going into the medical field.

Speaking of shrinks, after the Holidays, I started seeing mine once a week. Religiously. Emily was nice and said that I might have a few issues to work through. Seriously, I was kidnapped and beaten up, of course I had issues. _Yeah, no shit. _We discussed everything, from my parent's divorce to the kidnapping including my mom's passing and my subsequent move to Forks. Edward was also a subject that we breached, every time I said his name I smiled. She said it's some sort of dependence that we have with each other because of out traumatic experience. I said it was bull. Whatever, with everything else that's fucked up in my life, Edward was my only saving grace and she couldn't argue with that.

Charlie has also started his own sessions, with a different Doctor, of course. He seems happier these days. Aunt Mary could have something to do with that. Since Christmas vacation, she's made several appearances around our house. She's as nice as ever, as much as I think that nobody could ever replace my mother, Aunt Mary could certainly be a close second. If I had a choice of female company for my dad, it would've been her. Emmett keeps making stupid jokes about us all being related but I keep reminding him that there is actually no blood relation. It's a little weird, but we deal with it, just like we've dealt with everything else. We do it together, as a family.

My dad and I have grown closer. He was actually the one pushing me into applying to Northwestern University. I wanted to stay closer to home, maybe try a community college but Charlie insisted that I spread my wings a little. I have to admit, I like this freer version of my dad. One day, he might actually accept that I'm not his little girl anymore. Or maybe not. We'll have to see how he reacts when I get married and have kids. For now, I enjoy it when we have silly chats while watching reruns on the flat screen or when he teases me about boys. He's come to accept Edward into our little family, Aunt Mary's influence might also have had something to do with that but I was thankful nonetheless.

Now, I am left with telling Edward about my impending move to Chicago. That is over two thousand miles away. I couldn't and didn't want to imagine a life without him, but I also couldn't put my life on hold for anybody else. That is something else that Emily and I had discussed during our months of therapy.

"Alice, I know he'll be happy about this, but I'm not sure how I feel about being that far away from him." I put the letter away in my desk drawer and decided that I would tell Edward that evening during our homework/study session.

Alice moved off of my bed and sat on the floor in front of me. Looking up at me with her big green eyes she then pointed to her forehead with her index finger and said "I know these things, Bells. You worry way too much." Then taking my hands into hers and pursing her lips mischievously she added "Besides, I know Edward applied to a bunch of different schools. If you're lucky, you might not be too far away from each other."

I smiled and lowered myself off of my perch on the computer chair and sat next to her on the floor. I inhaled deeply and nodded absentmindedly trying to calm myself down and convince myself that maybe Alice was right. Maybe everything would actually be OK for us.

Alice then put her arm around my shoulders and hugged me, reminding me that Edward would probably not be the only person that I would miss if I were to go all the way to Chicago. As if reading my mind she asked "Did I tell you that Jazz and I are both going to New York?"

I pulled back a bit to look into her eyes "You're what?"

"We were waiting to see where everybody else was going before telling tell you. I was accepted in Fashion School and Jazz got into the Web Design program at NYU." She smiled sheepishly while I just gaped at her and motioned for her to continue talking. "We won't be too far from you. I would miss you too much if you had stayed all the way in this podunk little town."

I giggled and hugged her, telling her how happy I was for her and Jazz. I was relieved to know that no matter what, at least my best friend would only be a few hours away from me. It gave me the incentive I needed to tell Edward about my acceptance letter to Northwestern.

That evening, when I met Edward for our study session, I was relieved to know that he had also struggled with his choice of schools. I was even more relieved to know that he had also been accepted to Northwestern and that my acceptance would subsequently seal the deal as to what school he would be attending. I was so happy to finally be able to get that off of my shoulders that after hugging and kissing, the homework went to the wayside and we ended up christening his bedroom floor. Twice.

During the next couple of weeks, the school started buzzing with excitement as discussions of Prom and graduation started making the rounds at school. I was surprised to learn that it took months of planning in order to "design the perfect Prom theme". Alice's words, not mine.

The week before graduation, I had my usual meeting with Emily. We discussed my acceptance letter and Edward possibly living with me in Chicago. She was apprehensive about the whole thing saying that I was, again, too dependent on Edward. I reminded her that with everything that I had been through, I had earned the right to be dependent on somebody, even if that somebody ended up being my boyfriend.

After an hour of debating the merits of being a dependent versus an independent woman, she conceded and proceeded to congratulate me on my progress and my upcoming move. I hugged her and made my next appointment, which would have been my last, with the secretary before leaving the office and meeting Edward at the elevator. A routine we had come to get used to after our weekly therapy sessions.

We stood next to each other and held hands as the elevator descended to the first floor. Usually, after our sessions, we were two of the quietest people on earth, it was like an unspoken rule that neither of us said a word to the other until we were properly seated in Edward's Volvo.

"Marry me?"

We hadn't even made it to the car yet so I was a bit taken aback by Edward's question "What?"

"Well," he pulled me into a hug and held me close to him "I figure if we're going to be together in Chicago, we could live together. And getting married would be the next logical step, right?"

I was so surprised by his question that I pulled back from his embrace and gaped at him "Are you feeling alright, baby?"

"Not right now, I mean, we're technically still in High School, but someday, would you consider marrying me?" His eyes were pleading, he looked completely serious.

I had been thinking about our future and, at some point in one of my sessions with Emily, we had discussed the prospect of marriage and kids. My parents had never been the poster children for the perfect marriage, but then again, my mother had always said that she had never felt for my father what she had felt for Phil and that when you love someone, marriage is never really a mistake. The only mistake in life would be not doing something and then regretting your decision.

I hugged Edward and nodded my agreement "Someday, baby, when we're out of school, I'd love to be Mrs. Doctor Edward Cullen."

I felt his lips against my hair curl into a smile "We could start with something simple, like the Prom."

I giggled and replied "Yeah, I'd love to. Besides, I think Alice already bought my dress."

He hugged me closer and added "Yeah, she'll kill both of us if we decide to skip it."

**A/N: OK, so next chapter is the Prom and graduation in EPOV and then finally we'll get the Epilogue in BPOV.**

**Check out my One Shot "Dream a Little Dream" for the Spank the Monkey Contest. Reviews make that one a winner.**

**As always, I couldn't do this if it weren't for my girls Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl. They've stuck with me through these last chapters even if I was losing a bit of hope.**

**Now, go off and fill my inbox with reviews, people! :o)**


	33. Chapter 33

**SM owns all things Twilight. I just play in her sandbox.**

**Chapter 33**

**-EPOV-**

I was ecstatic. Bella had agreed to go to the prom in spite of all of her misgivings about such an occasion. Alice had been so certain about Bella's acceptance that she had bought a dress for her back in February when she had spotted the perfect one on one of her shopping trips. Leave it to Alice to always be prepared. I swear, it's like she can see the future.

Alice and her crew of little faeries had worked diligently at acquiring a proper ball room at Forks' only hotel that contained a reception area. This made my plan easier since I was able to get us a room to celebrate our going away together. Yeah, cause me and my girl, we are going to Northwestern together. Charlie wasn't so happy about it, but aunt Mary helped out. She somehow convinced him that Bella was better off with me than anybody else. I tend to agree.

We had spent the last two weeks of our high school careers meeting last minute deadlines and studying for finals. Mr. Banner had made us be the last group to do our presentation on Romeo and Juliet. We rocked that shit and got the best grades in class. It might have been because we recited an entire scene and actually got to make-out in front of the class. The looks on the faces of our classmates were priceless. Mr. Banner had to clear his throat to make us stop kissing. That shit was definitely worth it. Bella turned ten shades of pink and I had to go back to my desk holding my book in front of my pants to hide my semi.

Whatever, I was just happy to show everyone she was mine.

The last official day of school was held on a Wednesday and when that last bell finally rang, I handed in my last exam and left the school, knowing that this would be the last time I would have to be there.

Prom and graduation were to be held the next Saturday and Sunday so we had two full days of parties and for some, nervousness over their final grades and whether or not they would graduate. Luckily for my girl and I, we had no worries about any of that, our diplomas were set in stone, graduating was a given.

Emmett, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. He was waiting for a call from the principal to inform him on how he did on his Physics final, if he did well, he would graduate, if not, it meant either summer school or coming back for a semester next year.

On Thursday, Bella and I went to our final session with our respective shrinks. Mine was sad to see me go, but I was actually glad to have had help with everything I had been facing that I actually cried a little when I said goodbye. I met Bella at our usual spot in the elevator. She too, had been crying.

**XOXOXOXO**

I picked up Bella at her house at seven on the dot. I knocked on the door and was greeted by her father. "Mr. Cullen, happy to see you've found your way here on time."

"Yes, Sir. Tonight is a big deal. Right of passage and everything." I nodded.

"Yes, well, make sure you get her back here in one peace."

"That's the plan, Sir. We have a room booked so that we won't be out on the road with potentially drunk kids."

Charlie cleared his throat. "Yes, of course it is, Edward. Just remember, I wasn't born yesterday."

"I wasn't saying-"

"Just keep two things in mind, son. First off; I'm not old enough to be a grandfather and secondly; I keep a shotgun in the house."

"Yes, Sir." I nodded and kept my eyes on his face. He seemed dead serious. I knew about the guns, which made me that much more nervous about taking Bella to that hotel room after the dance.

"Daddy, I told you not to say that." Bella's voice filtered through the room.

We both turned to the door of the living room where Bella was standing. I was speechless. She was wearing a beautiful off the shoulder royal blue dress, complete with matching blue ballet flats. Her hair was pulled loosely on either side of her face exposing her neck and shoulders deliciously. Her face was made up only slightly with light blush, lip gloss and eye make-up.

"Doesn't Bella look great?" Alice chimed in. "Ok, so I'm off to Jazz's for some last minute touch ups. See you two later." She waved at us and shot out of the house before I was even able to get any words to come out of my mouth.

"Yeah, ehm, Bella, you look beautiful."

"You look wonderful, honey." Charlie wiped something from his eye and cleared his throat.

I took Bella's hand in mine and brought it to my lips to kiss her knuckles. She giggled like I knew she would, making her blush all the way to the tips of her ears. So fucking cute.

**XOXOXOXO**

We walked into the reception area. Alice had truly outdone herself. There were twinkling lights hung from the ceiling as well as a special garden area outside with a gazebo. There were kids everywhere dancing and enjoying themselves already but none of them could have held a candle to my girl. She looked ah-fuckin'-mazing.

The prom went well, as far as proms go. We danced, drank spiked punch and had a good time. Emmett and Rose won Prom King and Prom Queen, something we had all expected since they were true high school royalty.

I might have been in the running at one time, but the life I had now, with my studies and my girl being the most important things over sports and random hook-ups didn't quite go over well with some of the kids in the school. Most of them still didn't like it too much that I had quit the hockey team. Some understood my inability to go back to that life after what had happened, but most, the truly conceded ones, which included most of the Prom committee, did not want me in the running for Prom King. That shit didn't bother me one bit, it was more Rose and Emmett's cup of tea than mine anyways.

Bella and I cheered them on as they gave their speech and I couldn't help but feel complete. This truly was the way everything was supposed to be. I didn't rule the school anymore, but I had my girl and this life that I loved and would never give up for anything. Not even for a gold foil crown.

People congratulated Alice for a job well done, and she _had_ done an exceptional job. She and Jasper danced the night away with smiles on their faces.

It felt good to know that my siblings were just as happy as I was.

I took Bella outside to the gazebo they had decorated with twinkling lights and danced a final dance with her before taking her to our room for the night.

**XOXOXOXO**

I had reserved a room for us on the second floor of the hotel and made sure that it had a balcony overlooking the garden area where our prom was held.

I opened the door to our room and let her walk in before me and closed the door, leaving the two of us alone in an empty hotel room. Finally.

"Wow," said Bella as she looked around the room like a kid in a candy store. "Edward, this is beautiful." She clasped a hand over her mouth and walked around the room, taking everything in.

I came up behind her, wrapped my arms around her delicate waist and kissed her bare shoulder. "Nothing is as beautiful as you are, Bella."

"Mmmm, baby," she hummed her appreciation. "You've always had a way with the ladies."

"But none of them have ever held a candle to you." I smiled and kissed and nipped my way to her ear, suckling gently on her earlobe.

She turned around in my arms and smirked. "You know, Cullen, being in love has turned you into a pussy."

I smiled, the crooked one I know she likes and pecked her lips lightly before returning my lips to her ear. "Bella, the only pussy I ever want is yours."

"See, that's the Edward I know and love." She giggled.

I peppered open mouthed kissed over her neck and collar bone trailing back to her ear and whispered huskily "And right now, baby, I want to be inside that pretty little pussy of yours."

She whimpered and sucked her bottom lip into her mouth.

My hands made their way to the zipper of her dress while she unbuttoned my dress shirt. We kissed while undressing each other. Two teenagers in love with no possibility of being cockblocked. It was better than Christmas morning.

I let her dress fall to the floor and pool around her feet. She was beautiful. Her naked perky breasts and blue lacy thong underwear taunted me. It needed to be off. Now.

I bent down and kissed along her jaw down to her breast. Capturing one nipple in my mouth, making her squirm and hum appreciatively.

I took her hand and spun her around. With her back against me I unpinned her hair, taking out all of the tiny bobby-pins. Tediously, one by one. I counted forty six. Seriously, that is some fucked up shit.

Anyways, with her hair down over her back and her ass, oh God, her ass looked, well, it looked good. Great. Edible. I knelt down behind her, leaving a trail of wet kissed down her back until I landed a kiss right on her left ass cheek. She giggled, "Edward, what are you doing?"

"Admiring the view, baby." I smiled and planted a kiss on her other cheek. Hooking my fingers through the sides of her panties, I slid them down her shapely legs. She stepped out of them. I made a grand gesture of shoving them in my pants pocket, making her giggle.

Speaking of pants, the front of mine were tented. I was as hard as a rock with my Bella's naked backside in front of me. I put my hands on her hips, motioning for her to turn to face me. She did, I looked up into her big brown eyes and smiled at her before planting a kiss over her pubic bone, eliciting some pretty loud noises from my girl. She wanted me. I could smell her arousal. I wanted to bury myself in her and never get out. Her scent, her body, her everything sang to me. I was hooked. So was my cock.

"Edward, please." She whined.

"Please what, baby girl?" I grinned up at her.

She put her fingers in my hair and pushed the few stray hairs away from my forehead out of my eyes. Biting her bottom lip, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Put your mouth on me. Please make me feel good, Edward."

I smirked. My cock hardened tenfold, as if it wasn't hard enough.

"I will baby girl. Patience is a virtue we must both at least pretend to have."

She rubbed her thighs together, seeking friction. I eyed her pussy and tsked playfully and shook my head.

I pushed her playfully until the back of her legs hit the bed. She got the hint and sat back on the bed, held up on her elbows as she watched me take the rest of my clothes off. Her eyes darkened as I felt her stare go from my face to my shoulders then my chest and finally her eyes rested on my cock. She licked her lips.

_The things I would do to that mouth. No, scratch that, the things I definitely will do to that mouth._

"Isabella, are you teasing me with those lips of yours?" I asked her playfully. I knew how much she loved it when I said her full name. I also knew what a horny girl my Isabella was.

"Of course not! I would never do such a thing." She looked up at me from underneath her lashes and smirked at me.

"Fucking Christ, Bella, you will be the death of me." I sighed.

She giggled. "At least you'll die happy."

"With you baby, I will always be happy," I extended my hand towards her for her to take it. "Now let's go see if that hot tub is as comfortable as it looks."

She took my hand and I pulled her off of the bed to follow me to the hot tub. I had had the hotel staff fill it for me with hot water so that by the time we made it to the room the water would still be warm enough to be comfortable.

Bella clasped her hands over her mouth, "Oh, my god, you had them put rose petals in there?"

"No, actually, but this is a nice touch. Now let's get in there beautiful. I want to try something."

We both climbed into the tub I sat down first and had her sit between my legs with her back pressed up against my chest.

"This feels wonderful, Edward. Thank you." She sighed and laid her head against my breastbone.

I brought my hands to her sides and slid them around her abdomen then down to the top of her thighs. I felt her relax under my touch and ran my hand up and down the tops of her thighs enjoying the feel of her soft skin combined with the movement of the water. It was so serene and perfect. I could've lived in that tub if it weren't for the way my cock was pressed up against her lower back reminding me of what my intentions were in the first place.

"Are you enjoying this, baby girl?"

"Yes, this is beyond wonderful, Edward. Everything is perfect."

She ran her small fingers along my thighs, making my dick twitch. "I guess someone's awake back there." She giggled.

"Only for you, baby." I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the headrest for a few minutes, just enjoying the feel of our bodies together like this.

I kissed her shoulder and peppered kisses along the side of her neck all the way to the hollow underneath her ear. I felt her shiver in my arms, loving the way her body always seemed to respond to me.

I took her earlobe into my mouth, making her groan. "Edward, I want you to fuck me. Please."

_Shit_.

"Patience, baby girl. Patience." I brought my hand to cup her pussy while the other one rested on her inner thigh. "I'll make you cum so hard Isabella, this will all be worth it. I promise."

"Oh, God, Edward. You're driving me crazy."

"All in good time, my sweet girl." I nuzzled her neck, inhaling her scent.

I was beyond pussy whipped. She owned me. We both knew it too.

"Mmmm, Edward, do you think we'll always be like this?"

"Oh, I certainly hope so. I never thought I'd love anyone as much as I love you."

"Wow, you are one charming piece of man, Edward Cullen."

"Only for you, Isabella."

I dipped my fingers into her folds, making her moan. "I love you so fucking much, Bella, it hurts to even think about not having you by my side."

"I don't plan on going anywhere without you."

"Ever?"

"Ever."

With those words, I pushed my fingers inside her and kissed her neck while my other hand traveled up her belly to her breast to play with her hardened nipples. My thumb pressed against her clit drawing slow circles around it while my fingers increased their movement inside her pussy. I got her to the edge, to where I knew she was close then I stopped, making her buck her hips against my hand, seeking her imminent release.

I chuckled darkly, playfully, "Not yet Isabella, I want you to cum on my cock."

She whimpered and brought her hand behind her back, and wrapped her deft fingers around my cock, gripping it, making me buck my hips against her small fist.

"I didn't tell you that you could touch me, Isabella." She giggled and let go of me. I helped her get up and turn around to face me.

Kneeling in front of me, I brought my hand to her cheek and kissed the corner of her mouth and whispered "My beautiful girl," I kissed the other corner "I want you to be with me, always." I then brushed my lips against her forehead and rested my forehead against hers, looking her in the eye, "I promise to love you, for every moment of forever."

She swallowed back tears I could see welling up in her eyes. Happy tears. Her smile never faltered as she brought her lips to mine and kissed me, whispering "I love you, too." against my lips.

I lifted her out of the hot tub and preceded to towel dry her body, paying special attention to every part of her, needing for her to understand how much I truly loved her.

I then dried myself off and carried her bridal style to the bed, where I proceeded to keep my promise.

That night, I did make her cum all over my cock. Twice, for good measure.

**XOXOXOXO**

I woke up the next morning to a sleeping beauty lying next to me. She was asleep on her side facing me and had the prettiest smile on her face. She looked so serene, like an angel.

"Hey, baby girl." I whispered and scooted myself closer to her to wrap my arms around her.

I pushed some of the hair out of her face and traced her jaw with my fingers. Her creamy white skin felt soft against the pads of my fingers.

I kissed her cheek and whispered, "Wake up, baby. We have the graduation ceremony in about three hours."

"What, Edward. I don't want to get up" She nuzzled herself in the crook of my neck and wrapped her arm around me.

"Baby, your father will shoot me if we don't make it to your house in about forty five minutes so that you can get ready on time."

"Charlie won't shoot you. He loves you too much." I felt her lips on my neck curve into a smile.

"I'm not quite ready to test that theory." I held her tightly against me, pressing my morning wood against her thigh.

"What's this," She giggled "why Mr. Cullen, is that a roll of quarters in your pocket or are you happy to see me?"

"Oh, Isabella, my cock is always happiest when you're around." I placed a kiss against her collar bone, making her moan.

"But, Mr. Cullen," She exaggeratedly batted her lashes innocently "it's sooo big, how will it ever fit into my small pussy."

"Fuck," I swallowed hard, "Bella, you're killing me here."

"Then give me everything you've got, Cullen."

"As you wish." I smirked. Hovering over her, I aligned myself at her entrance and buried my cock inside of her in one swift motion.

"Fuck me hard, Cullen."

"God, I love it when you call me that."

And I did exactly what she asked for. I fucked her hard, making the headboard bang against the wall. At one point, I hoisted myself up and grabbed onto the top of the headboard for more leverage.

She was panting. I could tell she was close.

So was I.

The headboard wasn't going to hold up.

I didn't care.

"Touch yourself Isabella. Play with your clit, sweetheart. I'm so fucking close." I kept with my rhythm. With every push and pull, I could feel the headboard give a little.

"Edward, fuck, harder." She cried as I pumped in and out of her.

_So tight, so wet._

Crack.

"Shit." I gripped that headboard for all it was worth and gave one last thrust, making her muscles tighten around my shaft, taking me with her as we came together.

As I let go of the headboard, I noticed how loose it was. "Fuck, I think I broke the fucking headboard."

She giggled, "I wonder if they'll charge that to the room."

"This isn't funny, Isabella." I started to laugh against my will, making her break out into a fit of laughter. "Crap, I hope it doesn't show up on the credit card bill. Carlisle will have a field day with this."

She stopped laughing once realization struck her "Carlisle will know about this?"

I chuckled and lowered myself over her, kissing her shoulder and placing a gentle kiss on her nipple. "I was kidding, baby, and even if he did find out, we're both going off to college soon and are going to live together. I'm pretty sure they wouldn't be surprised about this one bit."

We managed to get ourselves out of bed and ready to go, well, to go get ready to graduate.

I dropped her off at her house and went home.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Edward Anthony Cullen" Mr. Birdie called my name to the stage to collect my diploma. Then called on several other people before calling up Bella.

We both graduated that day, making everyone around us proud.

Through the years, when I think back about my senior year in high school, I can't help but be thankful to everybody that had a hand in bringing Bella and I together. Without any of them, I shudder at the thought of how I would have turned out. I doubt that any other woman would have meant as much to me as she does and always will.

**A/N: Thanks to the readers out there who haven't flounced. I wouldn't blame you if you did. Lord knows it's been a while since my last update as RL has been kicking my ass lately.**

**We have the Epilogue in BPOV coming up. That should be interesting ;o)**

**Visit my other story "He's the One" where Bella takes us on a journey of self discovery as she struggles with her need for a married man. Romance, humor, no angst and a definite HEA.**

**As always, thanks to WitchyVampireGirl as well as Scrimmy for helping me out with this. You girls are the cheese to my nachos... without you, i'd just be a plate of chips and vegetables! (did that make any sense?)**


	34. Chapter 34

**SM owns Twilight. I don't.**

**Epilogue**

**-BPOV-**

In the months following graduation, I worked at Newton's Sporting Goods while Edward worked for Mrs. Yorkie at the local Veterinary clinic. We spent our last summer in Forks working the days away and the evening cuddled up together by a fire with the rest of our friends or even sleeping next to each other at his house or mine. Since it was clear to everyone in our family that we would not be separated by distance to attend college, they were pretty lenient on the sleeping arrangements.

Charlie made us keep my bedroom door opened when Edward was in my room but it didn't matter to us, just being together was worth it. On the nights where we slept at his house, Esme and Carlise had insisted that we keep that same rule, something about respecting Charlie's wishes. What none of our parents realized was that no matter what they did to keep us from "sleeping" together. It still happened. A lot.

We'd go on dates that ended with the car parked at a dead end street in the middle of the woods and do it in the back seat of his car. One time, we went camping with Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett and ended up keeping them awake half the night with all of the noise we made. What? It's nothing they'd never heard. Hypocrites.

Anyways, after a close call and almost not graduating, Emmett followed Rose to Notre-Dame, where Emmett studied to be a Phys-Ed teacher and Rose studied Industrial Mechanics. The two of them now live in Seattle, where Emmett teaches and coaches at one of the local high schools and Rose owns her own consulting business. They have two great little boys that keep them on their toes.

As planned, Alice and Jasper did attend school in New York. What was not planned was their break up during their second year of college when Alice went to France to follow another one of her dreams. They say that absence makes the heart grow fonder, in Alice's case, she needed to see the world before settling down. Jasper waited for her because he knew she'd come back someday and wanted to be ready for her when she did. They reunited three years later at Rose and Emmett's wedding and have been together ever since. They both have stayed in New York, the city that had torn them apart has also managed to keep them together.

Speaking of together, the week before I left for college Aunt Mary moved into our house in Forks. Charlie had decided to retire from the force and keep a little job doing mall security. It still kept him busy and gave him more free time to spend with Mary. They got married the year I graduated university. We had a huge party, celebrating their union as well as my graduation. Edward officially proposed during that party, in front of all of our family and friends. I said yes, of course, never dreaming of any other future for myself than one with Edward.

A year later, we were married and had bought our first and only house in Seattle near Emmett and Rose. We were moving fast, but it suited us. Edward had his internship that kept him busy morning, noon and night while I though kindergarten during the day. We both enjoyed what we did as much as we thought we would. Edward loved saving people, a gift Carlisle had instilled in him at a very early age while I loved teaching basic life skills to my little ones. Being a kindergarten teacher was probably the most rewarding grade because whatever I thought my pupils, would help them out for the rest of their lives.

When Edward had done his internship and secured a position at Seattle Grace Hospital, we started to try to get pregnant. To our surprise, it took no time at all. We had twin boys that year and a daughter followed two years later.

Jonah, Benjamin and Emma were and always will be the loves of my life. Well, the loves of our lives really.

For the years that followed, the kids and my job consumed my days and evenings while Edward's love consumed my nights. Whatever we had started when we were mere hormonal teenagers followed us throughout our lives together. In high school, after Jane had kidnapped me and made Edward's life a living hell, we stuck it out relying on each other to make it through. We did the same with every subsequent roadblock in our life. Through our ups and downs, the one constant we always did have was each other.

I will always love my Edward. It just seems strange how my schoolyard crush on a small boy in 3rd grade turned my life around. I keep thinking about the what ifs, like what if my parent's hadn't divorced? Or what if my mom hadn't died? Or what if I hadn't moved back to Forks? Or what if Jane hadn't kidnapped me? But all those questions only have one answer; without any of my heartaches, I would never have known the love of my life and I can't imagine any other life that the one I live every day with my Edward.

THE END

**A/N: A huge thank you to everyone who has stuck around through the end. **

**To Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl, you girls rock my world with your kind words of encouragement!**

**I will be re-posting the earlier chapters with some minor changes. I just want... no, scratch that, I NEED to fix some typos and a little bit of the wording so don't be alarmed if you end up getting alerts. There will not be a sequel to this story. Ever.**

**Now for something fun, check out my new story, He's the One, if you haven't, go, GO NOW!**

**In other news, WitchyVampireGirl and I will be undertaking a great adventure. We're writing an Edward so dark and obsessive, he will knock your panties off! It will be posted under under: Darkwards Mistresses- ID# 2914784- put us on alert so you can get our story!**

**XOXOXOXO – Missy :o)**


End file.
